Aprendiendo amar a un desconocido
by vicky saotome
Summary: Creo que la mayoria de nosotros los fans de ranma 1/2 seguimos esperando el final de la historia es decir el la boda de ranma y akane, pero que tal si la historia comenzara desde el dia de su boda? interesante verdad?...
1. casandome con un desconocido

**ESTE FIC LO ESCRIBI PARA Y POR MI HERMANITA, ES ELLA LA QUE ME DA LA FUERZA PARA SOPORTAR TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS QUE A TODOS LOS SERES HUMANOS DEBEMOS ENFRENTAR ELLA ES MI MOTOR.**

**GRACIAS**

CASANDOME CON UN DESCONOCIDO…

Comenzaba el día con un bello amanecer, las pequeñas gotas de roció en las flores del jardín los pétalos caer como en cámara lenta dándole un toque de romanticismo lo hacían ser una mañana diferente, por que en realidad, eso era un día que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

Todos los días llenos de rutina habían acabado, el despertar darse un baño, vestirse con su vestido azul que se complementaban con una camisa blanca formaba su uniforme, el bajar a desayunar con la deliciosa comida que cocinaba su hermana Kasumi y con un toque de mama en cada bocado, habían terminado el dedicar su tiempo a entrenar duro para hacerse cargo sola del dojo tendo ya no iba a poder ser, sentía que su vida no estaba en sus manos hoy.

Cuando el ruido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

KASUMI: vamos hermanita ya es hora de cambiarte, toda la noche pase haciéndole cambios al vestido de boda de nuestra madre para verte este día mas bella que nunca.

AKANE: gracias- dijo- con la vos llena de tristeza, no podía creer que ese día se fuera a casar con un hombre al que **jamás** había visto en su viday que lo único que conocía de el era su nombre RANMA SAOTOME hijo de GENMA SAOTOME el hombre mas adinerado de Nerima.

KASUMI: no sabes como me parte el corazón oírte tan destruida y saber que esa destrucción se debe a nosotros, yo se que nuestra madre no hubiera querido que hiciéramos esto contigo pero tu sabes mas que nadie que intentamos todo para salir adelante y logramos prosperar, hasta Nabiki en su mentalidad egoísta y con sus negocios un poco torcidos lográbamos hacer un poco de dinero para comer y mantenernos estables hasta que lo de la hipoteca.

AKANE: no te preocupes hermanita yo estaré bien- dijo queriéndose hacerse la fuerte aunque por dentro se estaba desboronando y sabia que su sacrificio no era en vano, el volver a ver su padre sonreír la hacia seguir adelante, el saber que todo el esfuerzo que su padre había puesto en la creación de su dojo no tendía un mal desenlace y que a su vez no iba a dejar desamparadas a sus dos hermanas mayores por el próximo casamiento.

Cuando KASUMI estaba dándole los últimos retoques al vestido ya puesto en el delicado y bien definido cuerpo de akane esta pensaba – _que hombre tan cruel obligar a mi padre a darle una de sus hijas para su hijo solamente para no quitarle el dojo, y es que acaso ese hijo no es lo suficientemente hombre para buscase una esposa_ solo- cuando sintió que un poco de ira corría por su venas escucho la dulce vos de KASUMI diciendo **ya termine tienes que ir al cuarto de NABIKI para que te haga el peinado que acordamos.**

En la parte de atrás tenia un espejo- y cuando voltio se vio de una manera diferente no podía creer que ese vestido le sentara tan bien, no podía creer que esa mujer que se reflejaba era ella, ella que siempre se vistió de cualquier manera, ella a la que sus propias hermanas le aconsejaban que hiciera el intento de ser mas femenina y delicada y al verse de esa manera – una brillantes lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas el saber que no era el día mas feliz de su vida como lo era el de sus amigas cuando realizaron sus casamientos con su ayuda, que su vida había tomado un rumbo diferente al que ella soñaba, pues aunque ella era una chica muy fuerte nunca dejo de soñar con el día en que se casara con el hombre se sus sueños que llenara todos los requisitos que ella pedía en un hombre, había tenido muchos pretendientes pero ella sentía que no había ninguno al que ella lo viera de una manera diferente al de un amigo. Pero sabia que no podía hacer nada para cambiar su destino seco sus lagrimas y camino hacia la recamara de NABIKI quien la miro con ojos de ternura algo que nunca había hecho pero ni aun asi dijo algún comentario.

NABIKI: siéntate

AKANE: de acuerdo contesto- de una manera perdida

Nabiki comenzó su trabajo pero no dejaba de ver la cara de muerte que tenia akane- Nabiki tampoco podía creer que ella estuviere sintiendo pesar por akane, Nabiki quien solo pensaba en ella y en sus intereses.

NABIKI: ya termine, te vez bien dijo como con el animo de sacarle un tema de conversación, pero a la vez pensaba que estúpida soy y de que vamos a charlar si ella se mira mas triste que yo cuando no tengo dinero- dijo para si-

AKANE: -dijo- gracias. Saliendo del cuarto y alejándose.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras donde la esperaba su padre que estaba inundando la sala con sus lágrimas al ver bajar a su pequeña hija mas radiante que nunca.

La recibió con un abrazo y ella se hecho en su brazos tratando de fingir la alegría que muy dentro suyo sentía que nunca la iba volver a sentir.

SOUN: no puedo creer que hoy vaya a entregar en el altar a mi niñita pero estoy convencido que RANNMA te hará muy feliz lo tiene todo para ser un buen hombre es fuerte, trabajador y con muchos reconocimientos en el arte marcial con el podrás aprender mucho mas de lo que yo te enseñe a su lado , dicen que es una eminencia.

AKANE: tratare de casarle provecho –dijo- akane al ver con la alegría con la que se expresaba su padre, porque ella sabia que su el la amaba y ya era tiempo de devolverle lo muncho que el le había entregado a ella y a sus hermanas, akane sabia que si ella le expresaba a su padre los sentimientos de tristeza amargura y decepción que sentía por dentro el se negaría rotundamente al casamiento, el nunca haría algo para lastimarlas aunque se quedaran en la calle.

Todos se sentaron ya vestidos de forma muy elegante para el macro evento que se iba a realizar para esperar a que los recogieran los sirvientes del magnate saotome, cada integrante de la familia tendo pensaban de diferente manera

NABIKI: _ESTO será una gloria cuando vaya a visitar a akane con su esposo rico hare muchos negocios pero muchos negocios._

_KASUMI: estoy muy orgullosa de akane y ella merece ser feliz y yo se que lo será tengo una fe extraña que así ser._

_SOUN: no puede ser hoy entrego a mi hija esta ocasión merece muchas lágrimas adicionales que de las de costumbre._

Y por ultimo: AKANE: _Dios y ahora que voy hacer, ya no se ni lo que me depara el destino, ya dejo atrás estas paredes con las que pase muchas tristezas como la muerte de mi madre que este día me hace demasiada falta pero muchas mas alegrías- viendo con una gran nostalgia todos los muebles y se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia el dojo que era su confidente, su amigo, ese cuarto en el que tanto había llorado, reído, y practicado su pasión las artes marciales._

Al escuchar una bocina del carro que esperaban KASUMI fue por akane el dojo y le dijo: ya es hora hermanita…

* * *

Esta es mi primera historia no le puedo decir que soy la escritora mas experta pero me encantaria que dejaran sus comentarios para saber si les gusta o sus sujerencias por fa se los agradecere mucho mucho..

son varios capitulos asi que por favor esperen los otros....

adiosssssss bendiciones............


	2. La boda

LA BODA

AKANE: si ya voy solo me quiero despedir y volteo derramando las lagrimas mas amargas, las seco y siguió a su hermana mayor.

Se fue acercando mas hasta llegar a la puerta donde esta su familia asombrada de la lujosa limosina blanca en la que viajarían a la iglesia, todos abordaron y comenzó el recorrido.

La mirada perdida de akane no se alejo de ella en todo el camino, con un sentimiento de dolor e impotencia al saber, que siempre su carácter le permitía tener la razón, ahora ningún argumento podía emplear para salir de esta situación.

Llegamos aviso el chófer.

La familia tendo comenzó a caminar hacia la iglesia a lo largo se veía una figura muy particular era GENMA SAOTOME el señor que había hecho el trato, los saludo y le dijo síganme ya tengo sus asientos reservados, menos tu pequeña tu caminaras hacia el altar allí esta esperándote mi hijo.

Ella no podía cambiar su cara de decepción pero así lo hizo comenzó a caminara hacia el altar y todas las personas la miraban con cara de asombro y susurraban ¡que bella es¡ akane no podía reconocer a nadie, a nadie conocía, todas eran personas muy finas con trajes de marca y se notaba que eran de la clase alta con personas a la que akane nunca había tratado y nunca pensó hacerlo pero aun así siguió caminando hasta terminar su camino.

Un hombre de smoking estaba allí con una figura espectacular alto, atlético, una trenza curveada y unos ojos penetrantes color azul con una mirada entre seria y madura.

Al momento de ella poner su pie delicado en la grada donde su ahora futuro prometido la esperaba, sus miradas se cruzaron de una manera muy profunda, ese sentimiento que sintieron al verse por primera vez no lo habían sentido con ningún ser humano antes.

Mientras en la cabeza de RANMA estaban los pensamientos: Es_ hermosa por primera vez el viejo de GENMA hizo algo bien, me consiguió una mujer muy bella , pero aun así no puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer de casarme eso no estaba en mis planes, pero tiene algo de razón ya era hora de comprometerme con alguien, ya estoy realizado en mi carrera y he llegado a acumular muchos bienes y cuentas bancarias con tantas peleas y torneos ganados _

El al verla le dedico una sonrisa, muy dulce que en ella causo una confianza que nunca pensó tener con un desconocido, el sacerdote comenzó a dirigir la boda como cualquier otra, hasta llegar a la parte donde el dice: RANMA SAOTOME ¿aceptas a AKANE TENDO como tu futura esposa? El inmediata mente contesto con una afirmación de todos modos ya lo había decidido antes.

Ahora AKANE TENDO ¿aceptas a RANMA SAOTOME como tu futuro esposo? Sus pensamientos de volvieron un remolino de recuerdos y con una vos entrecortada casi no podía pronunciar palabra, dio el SI.

RANMA noto que su ahora esposa tardo y dudo mucho en aceptarlo pero eso no evito que sintiera un poco de alegría al saber que aunque nunca habían cruzado palabra, aquella mujer estaba destinada a ser para el y que podría hacerla feliz bueno tenia todo lo material pero no sabia como comportarse ya que no lo que a ella le molestaba o le agradaba.

El sacerdote pronuncio las palabras puedes besar a la novia. Que fueron como balde de agua fría para ellos no sabían como realizarlo y si mucho menos el uno del otros se pudiera disgustar. Pero RANMA pensó _tampoco les voy hacer un desaire a los invitados_.

Entonces con un movimiento delicado se fue acercando al rostro de la nerviosa AKANE y le regalo un tierno beso al lado de su boca simulando uno en sus labios, una para que AKANE no pensara mal de el y segundo para dejar satisfechos a sus invitados.

EL bello beso paso muchas veces en la mente de AKANE porque nunca había tenido a un hombre tan cerca, que no fuera a su padre, pero disgustarle NUNCA.

Se dieron la media vuelta y el para saber si AKANE lo aceptaba le extendió su brazo para salir de la iglesia a ser declarados MARIDO Y MUJER, AKANE aunque siempre había sido algo rehúsa a esos detalles de los hombres casi sin pensarlo tomo su mano.

Todos los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir pero en sus pensamientos nunca paso que eran un par de desconocidos.

SOUN al ver salir a su pequeña del brazo de un hombre diferente para variar se soltó en llanto, NABIKI como siempre estaba coqueteando a los hombres que se observaban con un a mayor grado de riqueza y por ultimo KASUMI con la mirada tierna entre mezcla de ternura y paciencia solo veía a su hermana salir hacia, lo que ahora podría llamar felicidad.

En el momento de la recepción todos los invitados hacían las preguntas frecuentes de siempre ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Donde se conocieron? ¿Donde te pidió que fueras su esposa? Y ellos como unos expertos en evasivas solamente cambiaban el tema.

Y así paso todo esa tarde los restantes familiares de la familia tendo se despidieron de AKANE junto con su ahora suegro el señor GENMA quien le dijo con un rio de lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas: **te quedas con una parte de mi corazón cuídalo**. Apareciendo de repente RANMA jalándolo de la oreja como le era costumbre hacerlo –enunciando- siempre tan ridículo mi padre que voy hacer con el, No le hagan caso por favor se dirigió a los tendo, es un placer conocerlos –dijo- dándoles a cada uno su respectivos saludos.

Las hermanas con **un todo estará bien** le quisieron dar ánimos sin que pudiera llevar a cabo su cometido, ellas sabían que para AKANE solo serian palabras y nada mas, el señor tendo la abrazo con mucho amor dirigiéndose a RANMA dijo: **cuida mi pequeña te lo ruego es el mayor tesoro que me pudo dejar su madre antes de morir, yo se que ella será la mejor esposa.** RANMA con un rostro serio dijo: no se preocupe señor creo estar preparado para cuidar a muchas personas pero ahora ella será la principal y ya esta la limosina esperándolos para llevarlos a casa, llevare AKANE uno de estos días a visitarlos.

Y ahora habían quedado solos.

El con un tono coqueto pero inseguro –dijo- asi que tu eres AKANE TENDO es un placer conocerte ya personalmente.

AKANE: no puedo decir lo mismo es muy bajo lo que nos hicieron –dijo-con un tono molesto.

RANMA: no se de que estas hablando?

AKANE: entonces no sabes como te consiguió una esposa tu padre –pregunto-

RANMA: veo que te cargas un mal carácter pero sigo sin entender

AKANE: tu padre tiene embargado el dojo que mi padre durante mucho tiempo trabajo y para que no se lo quitara le pidió que una de sus hijas fuera su nuera.

RANMA: no puedo creerlo mi papa siempre hace esas idioteces pero, no se que puedo hacer para remédialo ya estamos casados que quieres que haga- pregunto-

AKANE: si es cierto **lo siento mucho** pero es que esta situación me llena de impotencia y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

RANMA: juro que si hubiera sabido esta situación antes no lo hubiera permitido –dijo con un tono de pesar- por esto es que le huía al matrimonio no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar es mi mayor debilidad –dijo extendiéndole un pañuelo de seda fina con sus iníciales (RS).

Ella lo tomo secándose su llanto pero el no sabia como remediar la situación y el desagradable acto que su padre había cometido así que se juro para si mismo, que el iba a hacerla la mujer mas feliz del mundo y que con su protección y cuidado la haría la mujer mas dichosa.

RANMA: creo que como no conoces esta parte de la ciudad no te llevare en la limosina que tenia prevista sino en mi coche de todos modos no queda muy lejos. Ella algo mas calmada afirmo con la cabeza.

Ranma dio la orden a sus empleados para que le trajeran su convertible y montaran las maletas de su ahora subieron ella no podía creer que ese fuera el coche de su esposo, nunca se le había ni siquiera pasado por la cabeza subirse a un auto tan lujoso como en el que ahora se dirigía a la que ahora seria su casa.

Los dos no pronunciaron palabra en toda la trayectoria, el por el miedo de lastimarla mas por que sabia que estaba dolida y ella por que de cierta manera se sentía muy nerviosa al lado de el, tenia un sentimiento de inseguridad por miedo a equivocarse y no llegarle a gustar a su esposo pero aun así no entendía el porque **quería **gustarle a su esposo.

Por fin llegaron a su casa mejor dicho su mansión, se comenzaron a abrir los portones para dejar entrar a sus dueños todo era hermoso, en la entrada habían jardines con flores de una diversidad de colores y aromas exquisitos que se podía percibir al entrar. La mansión tenia dos escaleras arqueadas en su entrada principal era un casa muy bella con unas ventanas enormes y de color crema combinadas con sus paredes blancas con un diseño muy antiguo y muy elegante.

Akane no podía dar fe de estar viendo lo que ahora seria su hogar y Ranma viendo los ojos de akane muy extrañados pensó –_creo que no le gusto_- pero aun así se bajo del coche y se dirigió a abrir la puerta de akane, ella no podía creer que un hombre podía ser tan gentil con ella por que en la vida la habían tratado de esa manera, bajo y el le dijo:

RANMA: por tus ojos de sorpresa creo que nuestra casa no fue de tu agrado

AKANE: bromeas –menciono con un tono burlón mezclado con admiración- jamás había visto algo tan bello creo que mientras nos vayamos conociendo te vas a dar cuenta que soy una mujer sencilla sin nada de lujos y mucho menos elegante en sus gustos –termino dirigiéndole una sonrisa que el correspondió muy bien.

RANMA: entonces entremos y te presentare la mujer más importante de mi vida y también para que vayas conociendo lo que ahora será tú ambiente.

AKANE: esta bien –dijo- pero en sus pensamientos no podía concebir que había una mujer importante ya, será que tenia una hija o peor dicho otra mujer y quería una mas que seria ella, o tal vez era su suegra que podría ser insoportable.

* * *

Lo siento pero tuve que cambiar un poco el ambiente, van estar de acuerdo conmigo que ranma era un hombre rico y por lo tanto debia andar un buen auto, no le describir el convertible pero era rojo del año..

espero les guste..


	3. Otra Mujer

OTRA MUJER??????????????

Subieron las escaleras y en la puerta principal los esperaba una mujer robusta con lentes y una sonrisa hermosa, con la que le dio la bienvenida con solo verla akane sintió que ella inspiraba paz, ternura, confianza y de cierta manera entendió porque Ranma al hablar de ella lo hizo con tanto amor en sus palabras.

RANMA: akane te presento a mi nana, se llama NODOKA y no quiso ir al matrimonio por quedarse arreglando para que tu bienvenida a esta casa fuera la mejor.

NODOKA: Dios que linda muchacha eres –dijo- no quiero que te molestes conmigo por no acompañarte a tu boda, con mi niño, pero quería que todo estuviera impecable para que en tu venida te sintieras cómoda.

Akane muy sonrojada con tanta atención para su persona dijo: es un placer conocerla señora y no se hubiera molestado, para Ranma hubiera significado mucho su presencia en ese momento–dijo con mucha confianza-

NODOKA: pero no me vuelvas a decir señora ahora soy tu nana esta bien-pregunto-

AKANE: no se si me podre acostumbrar a decirle así pero tratare de hacerlo- dijo- sonriente.

NODOKA: no te preocupes yo creo que tu mama no se enojara.

AKANE: no señora mi mama murió hace varios años.

NODOKA Y RANMA con ojos de sorpresa mencionaron un **LO SIENTO MUCHO NO QUERIAMOS SER IMPRUDENTES** –mencionaron al mismo tiempo.

AKANE: no se preocupen yo sabia que ese tema no era de su conocimiento, y aun que es duro y no lo he podido olvidar , sigo tratando de superarlo cada día –dijo con semblante un poco triste.

Los sirvientes interrumpieron el momento para preguntar ¿Dónde colocamos las maletas de la señorita?

-SEÑORA- corrigió RANMA al momento, ese acto hizo sonrojar a AKANE mas de lo normal lo cual NODOKA lo noto y dijo dirigiéndose a AKANE y a los sirvientes: síganme.

AKANE: le dirigió una mirada a RANMA como preguntando ¿y tu que harás? El entendiendo la indirecta le dijo: Todo estará bien, yo esperare a que te cambies de ropa y te instales en tu nueva habitación estaré cerca por si me necesitas –le dijo dándole mucha confianza-

AKANE ya hasta había olvidado el dolor de no estar con su familia con todos los detalles que RANMA le había dedicado desde que cruzaron palabra y no sabia porque razón la mirada de el no la podía sacar de su mente, su caballerosidad lo trasladaban a un mundo nuevo del cual no estaba acostumbrada y no le era de su desagrado.

La mansión era de doble piso en frente de la sala, en la planta superior estaban las 5 habitaciones, pero la de akane estaba situada en la parte baja junto al despacho de RANMA y al lado apuesto lo que era el DOJO.

Aquí será tu habitación afirmo NOKADA dirigiéndose a AKANE quien no podía creer que fuera tan grande, era de color morado crema con tres enormes ventanas de vidrio una cama matrimonial con sabanas de una tela que tenia unos estampados muy elegantes que eran acorde a la alfombra , un ropero gigantesco, una mesa de dormir y otra de estudio con una laptop y un pequeño librero con literatura de tipo variado.

AKANE: segura –pregunto-

NODOKA: si acaso quieres que cambiemos algo?

AKANE : no para nada –dijo- solo que es muy grande.

NODOKA: no lo creo es digna de una princesa como tu. Ahora cámbiate que vendré en unos momentos para llevarte a la sala y comer algo me imagino que RANMA te estará esperando para comer juntos.

AKANE no entendía porque al NODOKA pronunciar esas palabras referentes a RANMA se puso muy nerviosa y de paso no sabia que vestiría, ella solo tenia ropa muy humilde pero aun así quería pasar mas tiempo junto con su recién conocido esposo. Se baño y se vistio con un vertido hasta las rodillas color blanco con una cinta a la cintura color amarillo.

No espero a que NODOKA fuera por ella, y salió de su habitación justo en el momento en que RANMA estaba bajando de las escaleras, ya se había quitado su smoking y vestía una camisa roja, pantalón azul y unas zapatillas al estilo chino. A l verla pronuncio….

RANMA: no creo que este la comida aun preparada, entonces te enseñare el lugar,

AKANE: un poco nerviosa –dijo- de acuerdo eres muy amable.

RANMA: no tienes nada que agradecerme, sino cosas que perdonarme, sígueme. –dijo sonriente.

Ella así lo hizo, primero pasaron conociendo el despacho, luego el dojo que era uno de los lugares que los dos apreciaban por ser donde practicaban las artes marciales pero aun así AKANE no dijo nada por el temor a que el hombre que caminaba a su lado pensara que no tenia nada femenino, que eran las habitaciones que estaban en la parte baja. Luego subieron las escaleras y le enseño la habitación principal que le pertenecía y los otros vacios junta con la de su nana.

En su trayecto hicieron muchas bromas y platicaron de muchas cosas de sus vidas AKANE haciendo comparaciones de su casa y de su vecindario esperando que el algún día lo conociera pero la pregunta del millón no se podía hacer esperar más.

AKANE: RANMA no se como vayas a tomar mi pregunta pero todavía no entiendo ¿Por qué no me obligaste a dormir contigo?

RANMA: -con un tono muy seguro pero a la vez coqueto respondió- se que eres mi esposa pero no te voy a obligar a realizar cosas que no quieras y mucho menos creo que te gustaría dormir a l lado de un hombre que no conoces aun, pero yo estaré esperando el día en que voluntariamente llegues a mi habitación con la intención de quedarte conmigo te juro que no me enojare.

Akane se quedo sin habla al escuchar las ultimas palabras mencionadas sin saber que responder solo pronuncio –SIGAMOS-.

Cuando caminaban hacia la parte trasera de la mansión a observar la piscina, los interrumpió NODOKA para avisar que ya estaba servida la comida, fueron al comedor que valga decirlo era muy elegante pero la comida no era diferente a los alimentos que KASUMI le preparaba, así que no tuvo problemas al momento de ingerir la comida.

AKANE: ¿usted preparo la comida señora NODOKA?

NODAKA: si espero que haya sido de tu agrado

AKANE: esta deliciosa-dijo sonriente-

RANMA: mi nana siempre a cocinado muy bien, siempre a tratado de darme gusto en todo y cocina todo saludable.

NODOKA: pero espero que uno de estos días nos puedas cocinar .

AKANE: no creo estar preparada –dij0- pensando _si no quieren morir jóvenes no me pongan a cocinar._

NODOKA: no te preocupes en la cena me ayudaras y te puedo ampliar las recetas.

Akane un poco nerviosa por tal proposición ya que sabía que el cocinar no era su fuerte y aun así no podía evitar sentir miedo al no ser del gusto de RANMA.

RANMA: Akane quiero que también conozcas a mi mejor amigo es un empresario muy exitoso que lo conozco desde que comencé a practicar el arte marcial libre el era mi compañero hemos peleados en varias ocasiones, se llama RYOGA.

AKANE: será un honor conocerlo-pronuncio-

Salieron del comedor y se dirigieron al lugar de la piscina se sentaron un una silla mecedora donde comenzó una platica muy amena y era algo diferente para los dos ya se sentían muy cómodos al platicar de sus vida uno con el otro y lo diferentes que eran ambos mundos.

Akane le pregunto si había viajado y el respondió que si por muchos lugares algunas veces por torneos y otras por placer y a la vez le iba narrando varias experiencias pero sin sonar presumido y akane le contaba de sus amigas, de su papa pero sin mencionar su pasión por el deporte que el también practicaba una por no sonar muy femenina y otra por que estaba hablando con una eminencia en ese deporte y de cierta manera se sentía acomplejada.

Entonces apareció NODOKA dirigiéndose a RANMA llego UKYO te busca.

RANMA: esta bien no la esperaba pero, AKANE acompáñame –dijo- quiero que conozcas a UKYO.

Akane lo siguió hasta la sala donde vio una mujer con un cuerpo espectacular, bien vestida, es decir de ropa muy formal, pelo largo castaño y una muy bonita sonrisa. AKANE no esperaba ese tipo de mujer, bueno en realidad quería que fuera otro tipo de mujer un poco mas de edad y no tan bonita pero no podía hacer nada.

RANMA: UKYO que haces aquí no me avisaste que vendrías por eso no te esperaba. ¿pasa algo malo con mis cuentas?

UKYO: no para nada sola quería pasar a saludarte que ya llevo mucho tiempo sin verte.

RANMA: no exageres si ayer estuviste de visita- dijo- pero gracias a Dios que veniste, te quiero presentar a AKANE es mi esposa. Y AKANE ella es UKYO mi abogada y la que se encarga de mi contabilidad.

UKYO al escuchar la palabra ESPOSA perdió su color, y se noto el cambio de semblante en su cara no se esperaba que de un día para otro el hombre del que siempre había estado enamorada sin poder decirle nada, sin poder declarar su amor esperando que algún día su lento RANMA se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero ahora todo había terminado ya tenia esposa.

AKANE noto el cambio de UKYO como si se le hubiera caido el mundo encima pero no hizo ningún gesto solo menciono –es un placer conocerte espero que podamos hablar uno de estos días pero UKYO no pudo disimular.

UKYO: si tal vez uno de estos días –dijo- me tengo que ir se me olvido realizar unos tramites.

Salió corriendo antes que se vieran sus lágrimas salir.

RANMA: de verdad que no es así, ella es bien alegre, no se que le ocurrió tal vez andaba de mal humor dijo.

AKANE: si tal vez fue eso. Dijo con tono de compresión tal ves porque ella también era mujer pudo divisar lo que había sentido UKYO.

NODOKA se acerco a AKANE y le dijo ven conmigo y dirigiéndose a RANMA dijo te la voy a robar por un momento.

RANMA solo sonrió afirmando y -dijo- esta bien tengo que salir a comprar una cosa ya regreso. Y salió.


	4. Un regalo de bodas

Hola... aqui estoy de nuevo bueno primero queria agradecer mucho, mucho a xXx-aihiwatari-xXx de verdad no sabe la emocion que me da leer cada comentario y saber que sigue mi historia de verdad me encantaria que pusiera mas sugerencias es mi primera historia y me gustaria ir mejorando mas ..

bueno la respuesta a la pregunta que me hizo respecto a porque puse a NODOKA como la nana de RANMA, pues no la se jajaja, lo que pasa es que se me vino la idea asi de repente, pero mas o menos la idea era desligar un poco a GENMA de NODOKA para que ella solo se encargara de lleno a RANMA, y tambien porque RANMA vive solo y si la pusiera como la mama, ella tendria que vivir con el panda y no se encargaria de los quehaceres de la casa. si soy un poco mala con ella, pero no fue mi intencion, solo se me ocurrio jajaja.

**GRACIAS **

* * *

**UN REGALO DE BODAS**

NODOKA Y AKANE fueron a la cocina y su plática comenzó.

NODOKA: He criado a RANMA desde que tenia meses y desde pequeño a pesar de tener todo lo material, nunca tuvo el amor de su padre y su madre murió al nacer RANMA, pero no te quiero hablar de cosas tristes, sino de advertirte, el a tenido muchas admiradoras demasiadas diría pero las mas cercanas son dos. Una es UKYO como y lo abras podido notar pero ella es inofensiva la conozco y se que al saber que esta casado contigo no hará nada y sufrirá en silencio así de buena es UKYO y a pesar de ser una mujer muy preparada no a podido conseguir el amor y espero que si lo encuentre, pero la segunda se llama SHAMPOO ella esta obsesionada con RANMA desde que lo conoció, se autodenomino su ¨PROMETIDA¨ ella es insoportable, espero no te molestes con RANMA, el no a hecho nada para que ella se comporte así, pero el es un caballero y nunca le haría un desplante.

AKANE: no se porque me habla de ese tema –contesto un poco incomoda-

NODOKA: yo se porque te lo digo, ya soy vieja y tengo mucha experiencia. Se que no tardas en enamorarte de el, lo veo en tus ojos.-menciono con ternura en sus palabras-

AKANE: eso no es cierto –dijo ya un poco molesta y pensó: ¿_que clase de mujer cree que soy?_

NODOKA: pero no te molestes conmigo yo solo trato de ayudar, solo lo quise mencionar para que el dia que la conozcas puedas estar preparada para cualquier, insolencia de SHAMPOO.

Akane comprendió y se dio cuenta que le había levantado la voz a la persona que mejor la había tratado.

AKANE: lo siento mucho solo que no estoy acostumbrada a hablar de estos temas espero me pueda perdonar.- dijo con mucha vergüenza en sus palabras-

NODOKA se acerco a AKANE y la abrazo, no te preocupes, estoy bien le expresó.

Pero ese abrazo fue interrumpido por RANMA.

RANMA: Ya llegue, pero veo que llego en un momento muy emotivo, pero que lastima nana ya es hora de devolvérmela.- dijo con una gran sonrisa-

NODOKA: es toda tuya, además tengo que hacer algunas cosas aquí en la cocina.

RANMA: acompáñame AKANE.

La llevo al jardín trasero, donde de la nada saco un ramo de rosas blancas, akane con ojos de admiración y ternura no podía entender el detalle hacia su persona.

RANMA: AKANE de cierta manera, me siento culpable por lo que les hizo mi padre, pero te quiero recompensar cada lágrima que derramaste, pero no vayas a mal interpretar mi intención, no te quiero comprar ni mucho menos, solo es un detalle –explico- tómalo como un regalo de bodas.

AKANE: No te hubieras molestado- contesto nerviosa- y no creo que me debas un regalo de bodas, por que entonces yo también te lo tendría que dar y no tengo ingresos por ahora –dijo con un tono de burla- .

RANMA: E**ste es mi regalo, ** dijo abriendo la cajita que contenía un hermosa gargantilla de oro blanco con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, muy sencilla pero eso no le quitaba lo fina y elegante que se miraba, akane no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos era el objeto, mas lindo que había observado, pero el hecho que el sin ningún motivo se lo diera significaba mucho mas para ella , _pero un así pensaba tal vez es así con todas, no quiero ilusionarme esto no significa nada, nada nada –_ se repetía aun asi no podía evitar la emoción que sentía su corazón.

Ranma aun no entendía el porque aquella muchacha de un mundo muy sencillo tomaba tanta importancia ahora en su vida, nunca había sido detallista y mucho menos con una mujer cualquiera y como ahora el destino los había juntado , el padre que siempre fue tan desligado de el sentía que la había dado el regalo mas grande.

Y así pasaron hablando hasta el anochecer cenaron y se despieron, cada uno le dirigió a su habitación, RANMA que nunca había tenido problemas con el sueño asi que solo puso su cabeza en la almohada y comenzó su concierto de ronquidos. En cambio AKANE en su habitación, no podía dormir pensando en todo lo ocurrido, se canso de esperar el sueño y aprovechando que nadie la podía ver, ya que estaban dormidos, se levanto, se coloco el traje que usaba para practicar y en silencio fue al dojo.

Se emociono practicando y se le olvido todo, para ella el arte marcial era vital, sin percatarse que unos ojos grandes y azules la observaban desde la puerta del dojo.

Estaba de lo muy contenta, pero al sentirse observada bajo la guardia y al ver a RANMA se doblo el pie y cayo. RANMA corrió a auxiliarla diciéndole:

--perdóname no pensé que tuviera ese pegue con las mujeres dijo riendo- AKANE - muy molesta- ¿porque no avisas, casi me matas del susto acaso estas loco? Pregunto

--Esta bien no te molestes contesto el –con un tono humillado mientras la cargaba hacia su habitación-

AKANE: ¿quien te dio permiso de cargarme?

RANMA: tu, si eres incomprensible mujer solo quiero ayudarte.

AKANE: claro es lo menos que puedes hacer después del gran sobresalto que me causaste.

Ranma colocándola en su cama la miro con ojos de ternura, y a la vez de orgullo aquella mujer que había visto caminar hacia su lado en el altar, también le apasionaba las artes marciales. No eran tan diferentes después de todo.

RANMA: porque no me habías dicho que practicabas, eres muy buena, espero que uno de estos días podamos tener un encuentro tu y yo.

AKANE: No te lo dije, por que no creo que te interesara, y tampoco que fuera tan buena como tu.- dijo aun molesta-

RANMA: buena como yo, nunca –dijo presumido- pero te equivocas ahora me importa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo.

Akane en ese momento se volvió a derretir, ahora ya no sabia como disimular su emoción, y Ranma noto ese detalle se dio cuenta que akane no era de las mujeres que estaban acostumbras a ese trato, pero aun así no hizo ningún comentario.

AKANE: y ¿como supiste que estaba en el dojo?

RANMA: bueno estabas haciendo mucho ruido y pensé que podría ser alguien mas, baje y te observe por algunos momentos y el resto de la historia ya te lo sabes, deberías tener mas concentración –le dijo como un consejo-.

AKANE: ¿de verdad? No me di cuenta de cuanto ruido hacia, lo siento mucho pero aun asi no deberías asustarme de ese modo.

RANMA: te voy a revisar la torcedura de tu pie y te dejare para que descanses.

Akane se sonrojo, pero no podía decirle que no, así que Ranma fue en busca de un ungüento para asi relajar el musculo y asi poder hacer mejor su trabajo.

RANMA: creo que no pasara a mas ¿te duele?

AKANE: solo un poco ya estoy acostumbrada a estas torceduras.-menciono-

RANMA: de todos modos, no te levantes hasta que yo venga a verte por la mañana te quiero revisar nuevamente ¿esta bien? –

AKANE. De acuerdo, que tengas buenas noches –dijo- cuando Ranma salía por la puerta deseándole lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente Ranma se levanto muy temprano, como ya le era costumbre, practico durante unas tres horas. Salió un poco sudado y se dirigió hacia la recamara de akane donde ella estaba a punto de poner el primer paso para levantarse. Cuando

RANMA: ¿adonde crees que vas? Quiero verte ese pie.

AKANE: buenos días. ¿primero deberías saludar no crees? ¿Estabas practicando?-pregunto-

RANMA: esta bien, buenos días y si, estaba entrenando –respondió mientras le revisaba la torcedura, ya había tenido muchas inconveniencias en los torneos por culpa de esos dolores se había hecho un experto en tratar de curarlas- estas bien dijo colocándole una venda solo por precaución quiero que la uses.

AKANE: gracias pero no creo que la necesite –dijo mientras se levantada y comenzaba a renquear –

RANMA: si claro akane casi no la necesitas, renqueas por lujo ¿no? Porque no creo que así camines.

AKANE: esta bien no te burles no pensaba que me doliera tanto.

RANMA: ¿segura que puedes caminar? Por que, si no yo subo, me baño, me cambio y te llevo cargada al comedor para que desayunemos y así te voy tiempo para que te arregles, pero no te mojes el pie.

AKANE: si ya lo se, pero no será necesario que me lleves, gracias, yo lo puedo hacer sola –dijo sonrojada sintiéndose un poco incomoda con tanta atención-

Ranma arqueo una ceja,

RANMA: Como quieras solo quiero que estés bien.

AKANE sonrió

AKANE: no te preocupes solo es una torcedura- dijo con dulzura-

RANMA: no solo me refiero a la torcedura- menciono seriamente-

Akane se ruborizo un poco captando la indirecta que hacia lanzado el.

AKANE: todo estará bien ahora - dijo con seguridad-


	5. Un nuevo sentimiento

**UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO**

Desayunaron y cada uno comenzó a realizar sus actividades por su lado, Ranma se encerró en su despacho a firmar y hacer varia documentación. Akane un poco adolorida pero sin hacer mucho esfuerzo empezó a terminar de arreglar e instalarse en su habitación después de explicarle a Nodoka, el porque renqueaba.

Después del almuerzo tuvieron una visita, la de RYOGA el cual venia de un largo viaje, en el cual había tenido algunos problemas a abordar varios aviones equivocados, por lo cual el tiempo se había hecho más dilatado.

RYOGA: Hola amigo, ¿como haz estado?

RANMA: No puedo creer que ya estés aquí, te tardaste más que los viajes anteriores ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste perdido? –Pregunto con un tono de burla—

RYOGA: En este viaje no me perdí —mintió— bueno solo me perdí un poco—volvió a mentir –

Esta bien hoy si perdí el rumbo, pero en el otro viaje NO ME PERDERE –dijo con convicción—

RANMA: mmmm… eso dijiste en el viaje anterior, pero lo bueno es que regresaste, te tengo que contar una cosa, que no tenia planeada pero ya esta hecha y no quiero que vuelva atrás.

RYOGA: ¿A que te refieres? Explícate, tiene que ser algo especial por que si no te arrepientes quiere decir que es muy bueno.

RANMA: lo es, te tengo que presentar a alguien, ya vuelvo.

Ranma se dirigió hacia la habitación de Akane, llamo a la puerta y espero un poco hasta que saliera, su esposa. Ya en la sala los tres.

RANMA: Ryoga te quiero presentar a mi esposa, AKANE —vocifero con orgullo en sus palabras— Akane el es mi mejor amigo Ryoga.

RYOGA: mucho gusto Akane.

AKANE: El gusto es mío.—menciono regalándole una sonrisa.—

Ryoga no podía creer que su amigo, tuviera tanta suerte hasta en eso, se había conseguido una mujer bellísima, y no solamente eso sino también a leguas se la notaba que era muy dulce.

RYOGA: ¿Por qué no me habías contado que tenías pensado casarte? –pregunto dirigiéndose a Ranma.

RANMA: no lo tenia pensado, pero es de sabios cambiar de opinión –dijo regalándole una mirada tierna a AKANE—y esta correspondiéndole con una sonrisa muy tímida.

Se despidieron de ella y entraron al dojo, donde comenzaron a entrenar un poco por diversión, era de siempre tener encuentros de ese tipo, Ryoga hacia los intentos mas desesperados por lograr la victoria frente Ranma, pero parecía una meta inalcanzable.

Tomaron un poco de aliento y mientras descansaban, de haber practicado durante varias horas, Ranma se quedo intrigado al saber que su amigo no le había puesto atención a la platica que había comenzado, solo por haber concentrado su vista en el jardín trasero.

RANMA: Ryoga ¿que te sucede? Desde hace rato que he estado hablando solo.-pronuncio intrigado-

RYOGA: jajaja uff¡¡¡¡ lo siento ¿Que me decías?

RANMA: Que si como te iba en el trabajo y te comentaba que dentro de un mes habrá un torneo regional que esta organizando mi padre y quería saber si tienes tiempo y quieres entrar.

RYOGA: claro amigo hace tiempo que no participo en uno, yo me apunto solo me avisas en que fecha y hare tiempo.- exclamo con emoción--

Ryoga fue a tomar agua, dando la espalda a la ventana, fue entonces, cuando Ranma camino hacia ella, por curiosidad de saber que tenia tan entretenido a su amigo, el sabia que RYOGA era muy despistado, pero no al punto de desconectarse del mundo, observo el jardín que rodeaba la piscina, fue entonces cuando pudo divisar la figura de AKANE emocionada con cada clase de flor que había a su alrededor, se miraba de ensueño, la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro de niña y los rayos del sol que hacia que su cabello, de color azul brillara mas en competencia con sus hermosos ojos.

Pensaba y se preguntaba si Ryoga estaba viendo a akane, **a su akane** y sentía un sentimiento desconocido, un sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes, un sentimiento de pertenencia.

Acaso ¿eran celos? , pero aun el, no lo podía diferenciar y solo pudo mencionar un: mmmm

Horas mas tarde Ryoga se despidió de la familia SAOTOME- TENDO.

Ryoga no podía sacar de su mente la cara de akane, había algo en ella, diferente a las demás, era sencillo con un toque de inocencia, un encanto que solo lo había notado en otra persona, pero esa persona también estaba enamorado de su amigo, como Ranma no podía darse cuanta que ella estaba enamorada si era tan obvia, pero aun así, ukyo tampoco se fijaría el—pensaba--

Ese mismo día al atardecer RANMA invito a AKANE a dar un paseo por el parque, pero antes dieron aviso a NODOKA de su salida. AKANE se sentía tan cómoda y segura al lado de RANMA y el que más confiaba en ella, abría más sus sentimientos en cada plática aunque su cara de serio y calculador no se le podía retirar.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos pero aun así, no faltaban las admiradoras de RANMA que se le acercaban para poderse tomar una foto o pedirle un autógrafo y también no faltaban los ojos asesinos de AKANE, no sabia que podía ser tan posesiva mientras, RANMA solo se sorprendía y trataba de una manera tierna de calmarla.

Así pasaron varios días de entretenidas platicas, muestras de cariño disimulas con amabilidad y detalles secretos que cada uno se hacían, tanto uno como el otro, en sus ojos dibujaban una mezcla de respeto, cariño y amor cada vez que cruzaban sus miradas.

A día siguiente llego una visita inesperada era la amorosa SHAMPOO una mujer, muy bella, quien en ese momento llevaba un vestido color lavanda de tirantes pegado a su exuberante cuerpo, su piel blanca y tersa agradable a ala luz del sol, grandes ojos café claro y el cabello largo y suelto.

AKANE, quien en ese momento estaba junto a RANMA en uno de los jardines delanteros de la casa al instante en que la china se detenía en su hermoso automóvil rojo, SHAMPOO, era la nieta de la dueña de los almacenes de ropa de marca llamada AMAZONAS, ella era la niña mas consentida, y mas por su abuela desde el momento en que murieron sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, dejándola sola, era una mujer muy obstinada que con solo ver y querer tenia a su alcance cualquier cosa, y según ella, también a Ranma, sin sospechar que este ultimo ya había cambiado de dueña.

SHAMPOO cuando vio a RANMA se les desguindo del cuello como ya le era costumbre, y Ranma como siempre de paciente, con las mujeres solo pudo mencionar un ¡¡SHAMPOO por favor no hagas eso¡ ¡ AKANE solo la rodeaba un aura roja que demostraban cuan posesiva y celosa podría llegar hacer.

AKANE: ¿Quién es ella RANMA? Pregunto en un tono lleno de molestia.

RANMA: --Con una sonrisa de temor al ver a AKANE de esa manera, menciono--

- AKANE te presento a SHAMPOO-.

SHAMPOO: Mi amor ¿y quien es ella?

RANMA: SHAMPOO te presento a AKANE

AKANE: **su esposa** – le dijo para que se diera cuenta que de lo que se había desguindado era su propiedad.

SHAMPOO: Eso no puede ser RANMA es mío y de nadie mas – dijo en un tono desafiante.

RANMA en ese momento no se involucro en la contienda, de su esposa y su admiradora porque, no sabia como y que decir, nunca le había ocurrido eso en su vida todas sus admiradoras sabían que no tenían derecho a celarlo, pero en ese momento AKANE tenia mas que derecho a pelear por lo suyo y SHAMPOO siempre lo había autoproclamado suyo y el nunca hizo nada para ponerla en claro.

AKANE: No puede ser que seas tan cínica… RANMA haz algo…

RANMA: YO…O.O?? Dijo tartamudo sin saber que tenia que hacer, en ese momento solo quería salir a buscar a NODOKA para que las calmara, pero sabia que ese era un problema solamente suyo.

AKANE: ¿por que no dices nada? Le pregunto quebrando la voz como en un tono de tristeza pensando será _que se avergüenza de mi, por que ella se mira todo lo contrario es hermosa y muy refinada o será que esta enamorado de ella._

SHAMPOO:¿ y que puede decir ? no hay nada que aclarar, el es mi prometido desde hace mucho tiempo.

RANMA: oye un momento yo nunca te pedí nada, tu fuiste la que cuando nos conocimos te apropiaste de una relación imaginaria entre tu y yo, la cual nunca paso.

AKANE en ese momento estaba casi a punto de llorar, su corazón tenia tanta tristeza por ver su impotencia pero antes que salieran sus primeras lagrimas traicioneras dio la vuelta, tratando de mostrar solamente resentimiento aunque en realidad lo que estaba sintiendo era dolor de ver que su esposo, en ningún momento menciono el lazo de relación que los unía, ella era su esposa y el no lo admitió delante de la hermosa joven china.

AKANE: hagan lo que quieran

RANMA: espera AKANE no te vayas – dijo mientras la perseguía-

AKANE: déjame en paz --grito--

SHAMPOO: no le ruegues a tu amiga – dijo jalándole del brazo mientras AKANE ya se había perdido entrando por la puerta principal-

RANMA: Ya es tiempo de dejarte las cosas claras SHAMPOO –dijo con un tono lleno de furia-- yo nunca te mencione nada, por respeto y por que se que eres una mujer muy consentida y no quería convertirme en un reto para ti, al ver que no me tenias, sabia que ibas hacer cualquier cosa por conseguirme y no quería tener problemas, pero ahora las cosa cambiaron ya tengo a alguien muy importante a quien respetar y ella es a AKANE MI ESPOSA.

SHAMPOO: No puede ser –dijo-- mientras lloraba amargamente, no puede ser --repetía.. . Yo tenia que ser tu esposa solamente yo, por que esa mujercita sin clase?

RANMA: No vuelvas a tratarla mal ni a referiste así de allá ¿Te quedo claro? -Pregunto en un tono molesto- y es mejor que te vayas –menciono mientras salía corriendo en busca de su esposa-

SHAMPOO seco sus lagrimas de cocodrilo y dijo **RANMA ES MIO Y NADIE ME LO VA A QUITAR Y MUCHO MENOS ESA CHICA RARA AHORA COMENZO LA GUERRA- comento mientras se subía a su automóvil.**


	6. La unica

**LA UNICA**

RANMA busco a AKANE sin parar, durante unos diez minutos por los jardines y la piscina ya que a ella le encantaba ese lugar pero sin lograr tener éxito. Recorrió la sala y el comedor primero y no la encontró, en el único lugar donde seguramente estaría seria su habitación y si precisamente estaba en ese lugar.

Toco la puerta y no se abrió.

RANMA: Akane, abre la puerta necesitamos hablar.-- señalo en un tono preocupado--

AKANE: Atiende primero a tu visita, y a mi déjame sola, no te preocupes que ya no estaré para estorbarte mas. – Dijo quebrando un poco la voz--

RANMA: Te he buscado durante media hora ¿que te pasa? – Menciono mientras abría la puerta de un empujón, solo para ver a Akane haciendo una maleta con todas sus cosas--

AKANE. Nada-dijo molesta- y ya vete.—dijo sin voltearlo a ver y seguir con su tarea--

RANMA: no me iré hasta que me digas por que estas tan molesta, se que lo que paso afuera fue un poco incomodo, pero, no es bueno encelarse de esa manera y mucho menos quererte ir, no entiendo por que llegas a los extremos.

AKANE : JAJAJAJA no te creo, yo celosa y de ti, para nada- menciono sin aun darle la cara a Ranma quien estaba tratando de mirarla de frente para poderle explicar todo.

RANMA: ¿Y entonces que fue la escena que armaste con SHAMPOO? tienes que calmar un poco, tu carácter eres, mmmm- dijo mientras llevaba el dedo índice en su barbilla- **impulsiva. --**enfatizo al pronunciar esta ultima palabra**  
**

AKANE. A esa mujer no me la menciones, y deja de criticarme que tu tampoco eres muy tranquilo –dijo tratando de huir, pero Ranma como siempre con la agilidad que lo caracteriza dio un salto quedado cara a cara con AKANE.

Ranma no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos AKANE tenia los ojos inflamados – _ha estado llorando _–pensó- a veces la había mirado triste pero no al punto de llorar. Akane solo bajo la cabeza y trato de seguir su camino pero Ranma la agarro del brazo deteniéndola.

RANMA. Espera, no te vayas quiero que me escuches. —dijo en un tono protector--

AKANE: no tienes que darme explicaciones yo te entiendo a ella la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo , es muy bella y se nota que es de mundo, comprendo que estés enamorado de ella y yo no soy mas que una extraña que te compro tu papa… -dijo mientras comenzaba a salir lagrimas de sus ojos y las trataba de detener limpiándolas con sus manos.

El se acerco con ternura, mientras AKANE se aferraba su pecho con gran rabia, ya que no quería mostrarse débil frente a el, pero no podía evitarlo sus lagrimas salían sin que ella pudiera controlarlo_ ¿Qué me esta pasando, soy una tonta por que estoy llorando por el, he tenido muchas pruebas y no puede ser que el sentirme tan insegura al lado de SHAMPOO me derrumbe? -Se preguntaba en su interior- _

RANMA: ya no llores por favor me desase verte así, no entiendo que pasa, solo quería explicarte que hable con SHAMPOO ya, de forma clara y le dije que tu eras mi esposa y que ella nunca significo nada para mi.

AKANE: ¿Y no te dio vergüenza decir, que yo era tu esposa?—pregunto con sarcasmo--

RANMA: ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto incrédulo ante lo que oía--

AKANE: Por favor Ranma, yo se que no soy bonita y mucho menos fina, entiendo que no me hayas querido defender frente a ella, por que te apena que se den cuanta de con quien te casaste, así que no trates de consolarme.

RANMA: Si que puedes ser rara mujer, como te atreves a solamente pensar que me das pena, estas loca, eres todo lo que siempre pedí en una mujer. —Dijo pausando cada palabra--

AKANE: no es cierto, solo los dices para hacerme sentir bien –indicó mientras se alejaba de el-

RANMA: Akane por favor sabes que eres la única. – dijo mientras la detenía del brazo--

AKANE: Si lo fuera me hubieras defendido desde que llego ¨´tu prometida¨.

RANMA: Por que haces las cosas más difíciles- menciono mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo-

En ese momento los dos sentían que sus corazones se salían de su pecho – _solo un beso_ rogaba Ranma- deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras akane pensaba _Dios y si me da un beso yo no tengo experiencia en eso podría hacerlo mal y quedar como una tonta frente a el._

Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos inseguros sus caras se acercaban mas y mas, sus labios ardían de ansias, hasta que por fin sus labios se juntaron en un baile hermoso, se fundieron en una mezcla de deseo ternura y amor mientras Ranma la levantaba de la cintura y akane lo rodeaba con sus brazos, quería quedar así por siempre esa sensación tan bella nunca había sentido su cuerpo. Ranma a pesar de su experiencias fugases se sentía mas nervioso que ella, Akane de pronto en el intermedio del beso sentía mucha mas confianza en el y lo que estaba sintiendo por el.

Ambos ahondaron más el beso con mucha más intensidad. Pero aun pensando

RANMA:¿ _y si me da un golpe?_ Se preguntaba idiotamente, pero después de esa estupidez ese pensamiento abandono su mente.

En ese momento la falta de respiración hizo que, lentamente se fueran separando, suavemente Ranma bajo a akane sin saber que iba a pasar, sus latidos se habían acelerado , su mente estaba nula pero por dentro su corazón sentía una alegría inmensa e inexplicable.

AKANE por su lado estaba petrificada sin saber como actuar, o que decir, pero sentía que su primer beso había sido como lo había soñado, con un hombre en el cual se sintiera protegida y amada, junto a eso se le sumaba lo atractivo y codiciado que era su esposo, no podía pedir mas.

Los dos rápidamente se dieron vuelta, quedando de espalda el uno del otro, con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder.

AKANE: Creo que me llama la señora NODOKA—aseguro—

RANMA: mmmm, yo no escuche nada.

AKANE: Pero si me llama—dijo mientras trataba de huir de la habitación—

RANMA: Oye espera no te vayas, no hemos terminado.

AKANE: ¿Y según tu que no se a terminado? Pregunto akane sin darle la cara para que no se notara sus mejillas sonrojadas.

RANMA: aaah... ¿Quieres huir por que te puse nerviosa no? --Pregunto con un tono burlón pero inseguro ya que a el también, el beso la había ruborizado--.

AKANE: ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan presumido? –menciono mientras se acercada a el, con una actitud amenazadora--

RANMA: No te enojes de nuevo, estoy aquí para pedirte que me perdones, no fue mi intención ofenderte, te lo juro. –Aseguro ante el eminente acercamiento de Akane--.

AKANE: No te preocupes ya no estoy enojada – coqueteo mientras se acercaba mas y mas, hasta rozar sus labios con los de el, y este solo se quedaba petrificado ante la actitud de ella, nunca en su mente hubiera creído que con su timidez podía llegar a tener ese nivel de sensualidad.

Akane se separo, haciendo que Ranma saliera del shock provocado por su nerviosismo.

AKANE: ¿Donde quedo el hombre coqueto y valiente? –pregunto cuando le dedicada una sonrisa angelical.

Ranma aclaro la garganta, aun con un poco de nerviosismo por primera vez había recibido un poco de su mismo chocolate, cuantas veces había hecho sonrojar a Akane con sus indirectas o directas, ahora se habían invertidos los papeles.

Akane se dirigía a la salida de la recamara cuando oyó la voz de Ranma.

RANMA: ¿No vas a terminar de hacer tu maleta?--pregunto con sarcasmo, como tratandose de vengar por la situacion que lo habia hecho pasar hacia un momento.

AKANE: Cambie de opinión, creo que todavía hay cosas interesantes en esta casa. —dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación.

Ranma suspiro profundo, se tiro en la cama y sonrió ante todo lo que había pasado ese día quedaría grabado en su mente para siempre.

* * *

HOLA..

LES QUERIA AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA, ESPERO LLENAR LAS ESPECTATIVAS, TAMBIEN ME QUIERO DISPULTAR POR NO SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS RAPIDOS, PERO LE CUANTO QUE YA SE ME ACABARON LAS VACACIONES, ESTE LUNES COMENCE CLASES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y HE ESTADO UN POCO ENTRETENIDA.

ESTE CAPITULO ES EL MAS PEQUEÑO QUE HE HECHO SEGUN LA CUANTA DE LAS PALABRAS PERO LES PROMETO QUE EL OTRO CAPITULO SERA MAS EXTENSO..

PERO ESPERO SUBIR PRONTO EL PROXIMO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR..


	7. Conociendo a la familia de mi esposa

**HOLA GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO QUISE TAMBIÉN QUE RANMA CONOCIERA LA FAMILIA QUE SE GANO, COMO DICEN NO TODO ES LOTERÍA. SI NO LE ENTENDIERON A ALGO SOLO DÉJENME SUS DUDAS Y SE LAS CONTESTO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. **

**BENDICIONES **

CONOCIENDO LA FAMILIA DE MÍ ESPOSA

Ya habían pasado varias semanas después de lo ocurrido con Shampoo y su primer beso, ese beso que había hecho que las cosas cambiaran de manera de tratarse, ya con mas confianza su relación había mejorado notablemente, ya no era un tabú darse apasionados besos en cualquier lugar de la mansión , como cualquier pareja de esposos enamorados, que se quisieran comer vivos cada vez que se miraban, ya Akane había llegado **voluntariamente** a la habitación de Ranma, o mejor dicho habían llegado juntos a la habitación, Akane con la ayuda de Nodoka y la vergüenza de la primera, se había instalado en su nueva habitación, es decir la recamara principal, sus risas eran escuchadas en toda la casa, ya los empleados notaban el cambio de su jefe aquel hombre frívolo que solo hacia enojarse y dar ordenes arbitrarias había desaparecido , ya les tenia mas paciencia y cambiaba de personalidad en cuando estaba cerca de Akane, su mirada expresaba amor, ternura, y pasión. Ahora se podía afirmar con gran seguridad que aquella mujer que había llegado como una completa extraña a su residencia era su vida entera.

Era un día viernes ya tenían planeado ir de visita al dojo tendo desde hacia una semana atrás, pero los compromisos constantes de Ranma siempre hacían aplazarlo, ese preciso día había amanecido nubloso con amenaza de lluvia pero eso no los iba a detener. Ranma por su lado quería visitar a la familia de su esposa y de paso agradecer a ese suelo haberle regalado el tesoro más grande. Akane le daría a su esposo, en frente de toda su familia la noticia, que hace dos días había confirmado, estaba emocionada y un poco asustaba por la reacción que el tendría y no solamente eso, sino el cambio de vida que ahora tendrían, pero en su interior sabia que juntos lo podrían hacer bien en su nueva faceta y ser mas felices que nunca, tenia la plena certeza ese acontecimiento a el le emocionaría como a ella.

Se despidieron de Nodoka y se dirigían al dojo.

AKANE: tengo que darte una noticia importante . —dijo mientras se sonrojaba pero eso no impedía que sonriera feliz—

RANMA: si dime.—pregunto intrigado--

AKANE: no ahorita no, cuando estemos con mi familia, quiero compartirla con ellos.

RANMA: --arqueo una ceja— hpm como quieras.

Bajaron del convertible, llamando la atención de varios vecinos, y gente que pasaba en ese momento, Ranma le abrió la puerta del coche a Akane, ella suspiro mientras miraba la puerta de entrada a su antigua casa, ya aquella Akane que se había ido destrozada por el futuro incierto que le deparaba y que portaba un vestido blanco de novia había desaparecido, ahora era la mujer mas dichosa del planeta, aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo.

La puerta del dojo fue abierta por una joven de cabello largo y un delantal, al verles dedico una sonrisa, y después de saludarlos , los dejo pasar.

Suon para variar la situación rompió en llanto al ver a su hija pequeña llegar del brazo de un hombre que no fuera el, Nabiki no estaba en casa, y Kasumi había preparado un cena especial para los recién llegados.

Se sentaron a la mesa, comieron y como ya era costumbre Kasumi recibió halagos de todos, por su exquisita comida, Akane pregunto un poco enojaba por la falta de Nabiki, pero Kasumi le explicaba que había salido al solo oír que vendrías con Ranma.

Ya habían comido, y Soun llevo a su yerno al dojo, mientras le contaba de todo tipo de anécdotas que le habían ocurrido, mejor dicho todas las ocurrencias y pasadas vergonzosas, Ranma solo fingía interés con una gota en su cabeza.

* * *

Kasumi y Akane se encontraban en la cocina, Kasumi lavando los platos y Akane los secaba.

KASUMI: No sabes lo alegre que estoy al verte, tan contenta y quitar de mi cabeza la imagen de la akane que salió de aquí llorando. –

AKANE: –sonrió—Creo que las cosas cambiaron, el no es como lo esperaba, es mucho mejor – argumento con orgullo y a la vez emocionada.

KASUMI: Ya veo, te lo mereces, ¿estas enamorada?—pregunto volviéndola a ver—

Akane ante la eminente pregunta, trago saliva, no podía creer la respuesta que daría, y que a su vez la emocionara de una manera sobrenatural, ella nunca se había enamorado, pero estaba segura que el sentimiento que sentía por Ranma era amor, amor real.

Fue cuando entonces se le vino a la mente, la noticia que tenia planeado decir.

AKANE: Tengo que dar una noticia que te responderá a esa pregunta Kasumi- dijo- mientras salía de la cocina en busca de Ranma y su papa.

* * *

Ranma por su parte no era que estaba muy emocionado con la presencia de su acompañante pensaba _como puede contar cosas tan vergonzosas, yo que el estuviera escondido en algún lugar, o mejor me hubiera ido a una montaña alejada de la sociedad. _Pero aun así seguía mostrando bastante interés a su plática de todos modos, ese hombre raro era el padre de su esposa.

* * *

NABIKI: Hola Akane ¿Dónde esta Ranma? Pregunto interesada mientras contaba muchos billetes en su mano.

AKANE: bien gracias Nabiki --dijo con sarcasmo— ¿por que no estabas aquí cuando llegamos?

NABIKI: estaba ocupada haciendo negocios ¿donde esta Ranma? Volvió a preguntar

Akane por su lado la miro interesada, y con ojos de extrañeza sentía que algo no andaba bien, le iba preguntar el por que de su interés en Ranma cuando la interrumpieron, su esposo y su papa entraban a la sala donde se encontraba ellas.

NABIKI: Ranma pero que gusto verte—dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo para llevarlo a la salida.

Ranma volvía para ver akane, con ojos de preguntando ¿Qué esta pasando? O ¿Qué hago para soltarme?. Akane los siguió, y al salir notaron que en la entrada del dojo estaba un escritorio y un gran letrero que decía:

RANMA SAOTOME, LA ESTRELLA INTERNACIONAL DEL COMBATE LIBRE VISITARA EL DOJO TENDO.

VEN Y ESPERALO

POR SU AUTOGRAFO: 5,000 YEN

POR UNA FOTO CON EL IDOLO, SOLO POR HOY UNA GRAN OFERTA 10.000 YEN

Después de leer el letrero desviaron la vista, para notar dos grandes filas de mujeres que aclamaban por Ranma, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder.

NABIKI: Ranma ya todas pagaron por adelantado, y como soy tan considerada contigo, hice un trato con todas tus fans, primero atenderás a la fila de la derecha que solo quieren autógrafos mientras las otras esperan su foto.

Ranma le regalo una miraba akane con signo de incredulidad, mientras esta la rodeaba una ahora roja de enojo.

AKANE: ¿Como pudiste Nabiki? Pregunto con una vos tétrica mientras apretaba los puños.

NABIKI: no te enojes hermanita, tu lo tienes todo el tiempo para ti solita, y hay muchas admiradoras que darían todo por estar en tu lugar. No seas tan egoísta deja tanbien para los pobres—aconsejo—

Ranma de nuevo volvió a ver a las dos filas de chicas y se acerco a Nabiki , la miro fijamente a los ojos.

RANMA: ¿Dijiste que ya habían pagado por adelantado? Pregunto interesado ¿Cuánto me corresponde a mi?

Nabiki se voltio dándole la espalda, se puso el puño en la boca en signo de llanto y en tono ofendido.

NABIKI: Snif… como puedes… snif … hacer esto… snif … a tu cuñada… snif … tu eres millonario… snif .. y no te compadeces de los podres, … snif…

Ranma arqueo una ceja y suspiro resignado, miro a akane y le dedico una sonrisa.

--Ya que-- menciono mientras se sentaba en el escritorio preparado por Nabiki y comenzaba su trabajo.

AKANE: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica?

NABIKI: Tranquila, no ves el clima —dijo cuando señalaba el cielo con el dedo índice— esta a punto de llover, es decir que cuando comience, todas comenzaran a ir dejando a tu amado Ranma respirar.

Akane no se pensaba quedar a ver como su amado Ranma era codiciado por tanta mujer a si que por mientras el terminaba, subió al techo, desde hacia ya mucho tiempo no lo hacia, ya llevaba por lo menos una hora de estar allí pensando en todo lo que hacia cuando era pequeña cuando entrenaba en el dojo, cuanto las cosas había cambiado en su vida, si era la mujer mas feliz pero eso no le impedía extrañar todo lo que había pasado en esa casa.

Comenzó a lloviznar, se sentía tan bien como las pequeñas gotas de roció rozaban su rostro asi que decidió no bajar y seguir recordando.

RANMA: Te vas a enfermar –aconsejo mientras se sentaba a su lado—

AKANE: ¿Como me encontraste?—pregunto—

RANMA: Kasumi me dijo a aquí te podría encontrar, por que no te encontré en el dojo. ¿en que pensabas?

AKANE: estaba recordando todo lo que pase aquí, las metas que cumplí y las que no.—dijo mientras levantaba el rostro.

RANMA: ¿tienes algún sueño que no hayas cumplido ya?

AKANE: --se quedo pensativa – Si hay uno, quiero escribir una novela romántica_. —Aseguro— ¿_oye y todas la mujeres ya se fueron?

RANMA: Si todas se comenzaron a ir cuando empezó a lloviznar, pero tenemos que irnos ya es tarde y no tarda en llover a torrentes—dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano a akane para que ella también se pudiera levantar.

Bajaron se despidieron de todos, agradeciendo a todos su hospitalidad, claro a Nabiki no. Abordaron el convertible, regresaron a casa, en todo el recorrido akane no dejo de estornudar. Se abrieron las dos alas de los portones para dejarlos pasar, entraron a la casa donde Nodoka les dio la bienvenida.

NODOKA: Que bueno que ya regresaron, estaba preocupada pensé que regresarían mas temprano.

RANMA: eso teníamos pensado pero surgió un imprevisto que me dejo mas cansado que nunca así que subiremos para dormir—contesto cuando tomaba de la mano a akane para guiarla a su habitación—

Akane estornudo nuevamente.

NODOKA: Mi niña no puede ser que tengas comienzo de un resfriado- Ranma ve y acuéstala mientras yo le preparo u n te para que mañana amanezca mejor.

Ranma asintió.

AKANE: no se moleste nana, no es nada solo es una gripe.

NODOKA: los resfriados son muy molestos, así que háganme caso ya subo. Y de paso les dejo una invitación que trajeron en la tarde.

RANMA: ¿Una invitación? Pregunto extrañado

NODOKA: Si suban, ya se las llevo—afirmo—

Akane se vistió para dormir, y se recostó en cama mientras su esposo terminaba de darse un baño, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta esta se paro para abrir y dejar pasar a su nana, con una taza de porcelana en una mano y un sobre dorado en la otra. Le dio la taza a akane y puso la tarjeta en la cómoda que se encontraba al lado de la cama que le pertenecía a esta.

NODOKA: ¿y todavía no te acuestas? te sentara muy bien este te que hice—le dijo mientras acomodaba la cama.

AKANE: No se debería molestar tanto, voy a estar bien—afirmo—

Ranma salía del baño con solo una toalla puesta, dejando ver musculatura bien hecha, le hacían tan bien todo el entrenamiento realizado por las mañanas.

NODOKA: Ranma aquí te traje la invitación – dijo mientras le entregaba el sobre en la mano—bueno yo los dejo descansar, buenas noches –alcanzo a decir mientras salía por la puerta—

Ranma abrió el sobre para leer su contenido.

AKANE: ¿De quien es la invitación?.Pregunto interesada cuando tomaba el te que había dejado Nodoka.

RANMA: Es de la sucursal principal de ropa amazonas, nos invitan mañana a las seis de la tarde para una recepción, será en el salón de conferencias que hay en la mansión donde vive Shampoo. —le informo mientras dejaba en su mesita de noche el sobre y se dirigía a su closet en busca de su pijama.(un pantalón de manta blanco siempre dejando **su torso de dios** a la vista)

AKANE: ¿nos invitan? ¿ Seguro que no solo es para ti la invitación?—pregunto mientras se acostaba y se acomodaba la cobija hasta su cuello.

RANMA: No dice FAMILIA SAOTOME TENDO, es decir que tu también estas invitada. —respondió mientras se acostaba a lado de ella, la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía hacia su cuerpo, como ya le era costumbre hacer desde que dormían juntos.

**HOLA**

**SE QUE ME HAN DE ESTAR ODIANDO POR NO PONER TODO LO QUE SUCEDIÓ, EN LA PRIMERA VEZ DE AKANE CON RANMA, PERO NO QUISE QUITARLES LA DIVERSION DE PONER A VOLAR LA IMAGINACION, BUENO TENIA PLANEADO COLOCARLO MAS ADELANTE EN ALGUN RECUERDO DE CUALQUIERA DE NUESTROS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES ¿USTEDES QUE OPINAN? PERO ESE DIA FUE ESPECIAL PARA LOS DOS NODOKA HABIA TOMADO EL DIA PARA VISITAR A SUS FAMILIARES LEJANOS, Y ELLOS HABIA ESTADO NADANDO EN LA PISCINA, METIENDO MANO POR AQUÍ Y POR ALLA, BUENO USTEDES IMAGINENSELO, DESPUES SALIERON DEL AGUA Y SE BESARON APASIONADAMENTE, RANMA CARGO A AKANE Y SE DIRIGIO HACIA SU HABITACION ESPERANDO ALGUN RECHAZO DE PARTE DE ELLA, PERO ESE RECHAZO NUNCA LLEGO, LA COLOCO SUAVEMENTE SOBRE LA CAMA Y ….. **

**CUIDENSE .. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR**

**MJS IMPORTANTE :**

amafle muchas gracias por seguir mi historia de paso dejar sus comentarios.y de paso decirle que me encantan también los fic que ha escrito espero los termine pronto.

xXx-aihiwatari-xXx aquí estoy de nuevo, todavía sigo esperando la continuación de su fic.

**xXx-aihiwatari-xXx**


	8. En proceso de un engaño

Hola…

**Perdón, perdón, perdón por no apurarme pero le juro que este ha sido el capitulo mas complicado que he a tocado escribir, cuando lo lean sabrán porque espero les guste, les quería agradecer a todos los que han colocado este fic como su favorito, para mi es muy importante que sigan mi historia, me animan a seguir adelante.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS**

* * *

Ya había amanecido y los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, para reflejarse, en el rostro de akane haciendo que esta despertara de su sueño, miro a su lado y allí estaba su príncipe abrazándola, en señal de protección. Con delicadeza logro mover el brazo de Ranma y se sentó en la cama, se restregó sus ojos y recordó que el día anterior tenia comienzos de resfriado así que había amanecido esta vez con un dolor de cuerpo insoportable. Con suavidad se levanto de la cama para así no despertar a su esposo de su sueño reparador camino hacia el tocador donde al reflejarse vio la nariz roja como un tomate, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, pero tenia mucha hambre así que bajo en busca de algo para encontrarse con su nana.

NODOKA: ¿Como amaneció mi niña?

AKANE: Ya mejor -respondió mientras estornudaba-

NODOKA: Si claro, creo que no te sentó bien mi te pero ya haremos algo para curarte, y la invitación ¿de quien era?

AKANE: Era de Shampoo, nos invita a una recepción que tendrá en su casa.

NODOKA: ¿irán?

AKANE: No lo se, que lo decida Ranma, además yo creo que esa invitación solo era para el, y por cortesía colocaron mi apellido.

NODOKA: Es algo raro que ella los haya invitado, a mi me da mala espina. - afirmo-

AKANE: A mi me da igual, de todos modos, ya tiene claro que yo soy su esposa o eso espero -dijo con orgullo-

NODOKA: y Ranma ya varias semanas que no baja a entrenar temprano, déjame pensar ¿desde cuando? – Dirigió la mirada al techo y regreso la mirada para Akane- aaah si desde que duermes a su lado –termino la frase con un a risita picara, causando el sonrojo total de akane, ya no había diferencia entre su nariz y el resto de su cara.

AKANE: si tienes razón, ¡el tiene que entrenar¡ -argumento mientras le daba la espalda a su nana y dirigirse a su habitación, ya hasta el hambre se le había quitado por el comentario algo inoportuno de Nodoka .

* * *

Mientras en la mansión de Shampoo.

Dos personas caminaban, en medio de una multitud de sirvientes que cargaban cosas como sillas, platos, lámparas, manteles, mesas etc. para adornar un salón enorme, con tres líneas de columnas adornadas con flores de cerezo, y en medio de estas una pasarela de modas, del cielo se desprendían varias lámparas de cristales haciendo de este decorado uno de los mas finos, alrededor del salón se encontraban diversas mesas, las cuales contenían manteles blancos con una cinta doraba en medio, junto con sus respectivas sillas del mismo color(blancos) con un chongo en la parte trasera de coros dorado igual que las mesas.

RYOGA: ¿es muy raro que tú me mandes a llamar?

SHAMPOO: Bueno Ryoga para toda hay una primera vez, mira solo te quería invitar a una recepción que se llevara a cabo aquí en mi casa, como puedes ver –dijo señalando, una pasarela que estaba en construcción en medio de aquel amplia habitación- hoy mi abuela mostrara un pequeña colección exclusiva solo para la gente mas importante, es como una muestra de agradecimiento a la alta sociedad.-se mostro presumida-

RYOGA: discúlpame pero no creo asistir, tengo otros compromisos mas importantes que venir a ver ropa-dijo mientras trataba de alejarse de la odiosa china presumida- mejor dile a Ranma y Akane que vengan y te acompañen.

SHAMPOO:¡ ¡Akane¡¡ –menciono mientras arqueaba una ceja- la llamas por su nombre con tanta confianza, con razón Ranma me dijo que tu me podías ayudar.

Ryoga al escuchar estas ultimas palabras regreso al lado de Shampoo.

RYOGA: ¿ayudarte? ¿A que te refieres?

SHAMPOO: pues veras Ryoga te explicare, tú que eres su mejor amigo te pudiste dar cuenta que, mi amor Ranma nunca quiso ningún compromiso y su papa lo obligo a contraer matrimonio con esa mujercita sin clase, bueno es decir no sabe como zafarse de ella. Yo te lo estoy contando con gran confianza pero con Ranma hemos ideado un plan para que el se pueda separar de akane, el ya se arto de ella y como es de tan buenos sentimientos y sabe que la tendo se enamoro de el, la mejor forma será que quede como la victima ¿me entiendes?

Ryoga tenía los ojos abiertos como plato estaba atónito ante cada palabra pronunciada por la pelimorada.

RYOGA: tienes que estar bromeando ¿verdad? Ranma no puede ser tan canalla.-dijo mientras apretaba los puños en señuelo de rabia.

SHAMPOO: no lo trates así, lo que pasa es que no sabe como decírselo a ella ¿o tu tienes una mejor idea?

RYOGA: ¿y porque el personalmente no me pidió este favor-menciono sarcástico-

SHAMPOO: por miedo a tu reacción, el sabe eres un poco sensible. Pero no hagas tantas rabietas y solo dime ¿si nos vas a ayudar? O si no busco a alguien más y se acabo el problema.

RYOGA: No entiendo porque tienen que tratar de esa manera a las personas por su estatus económico, y Akane, Akane- repitió cuando bajaba la cabeza ¿que tienen planeado hacer?

SHAMPOO: así me gusta Ryoga eres muy inteligente en ayudarnos, esta bien te explicare –comenzaba a relatar mientras le indicaba que se pusiera cómodo en una de los asientos que estaban cerca de la pasarela.

Ryoga sentía que su sangre hervía de rabia, al escuchar a Shampoo relatar sin nada de cargo de conciencia lo que tenia planeado para separar a Ranma y Akane, pero no podía quedarse al margen, Akane lo necesitaba a su lado, necesitaba su apoyo, y de cierta manera protegerla de un daño mayor, no creía que existiera gente tan mala y mucho menos que aquel amigo que conocía desde pequeño pudiera convertirse en un moustro. El que siempre le había tenido envidia porque todo le salía bien, siempre obtenía victoria tras victoria, pero en ese momento el se sentía mas superior, o aunque sea se consideraba mas humano que Ranma, el nunca seria tan cobarde de faltarle al amor que le profesara alguna mujer y mucho menos una mujer como Akane.

* * *

Akane se había sentado en la cama, al lado de su esposo comenzó a moverlo suavemente para que no se asustara, y despertara alterado.

AKANE: Ranma, Ranma, Ranma ya es hora de despertarse.

Ranma fue abriendo sus ojos azules poco a poco, y fue dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado al observar lo que tenia enfrente.

RANMA: que bello despertar y que la perfección hecha mujer sea lo primero que mire – dijo coqueto haciendo que akane se sonrojara-

AKANE: oye si que tienes un sueño profundo, **tu no duermes, te mueres** todas las noches.

Ranma se incorporo, y al levantarse de la cama un poco adormilado, camino hacia el baño pero antes de entrar, miro a la peli azul y arqueo una ceja.

RANMA: ¿seguro que todas las noches?, creo recordar que hay noches en los que los dos nos desvelamos. Me daré un baño.- afirmo mientras se perdía al abrir la puerta corrediza del lugar-

Akane abrió los ojos como plato al captar la indirecta, solamente el era experto en la materia de hacerla sonrojar a mas no poder con sus indirectas que a pesar de ya tener toda la confianza no sabia bien porque se sentía a veces avergonzada con cada cumplido, a menudo pensaba que no se merecía un hombre y una vida tan perfecta, nada le faltaba.

Akane abrió la puerta del ropero que tenia tres hileras de gavetas en la parte de abajo yen la parte de arriba tres puertas separadas donde colgar la ropa, para escogerle la ropa que se pondría ese día a su esposo, y de paso escoger la de ella, se escucho el sonido del agua, y minutos mas tarde salió Ranma de la ducha, solo con la toalla puesta.

Akane siempre tenia la costumbre de, que como no alcanzaba los ganchos en los que estaba colgada la ropa tenia que subirse a unas de las gavetas que se encontraban en la tercer hilera de la parte de abajo, ese preciso día, el materia del cual estaba hecha se rajo dejando al aire a la que osaba ponerle tal peso.

Akane en el aire cerro los ojos esperando un colazo bien dado que se daría contra el suelo, pero ese golpe no llego, abrió los ojos para sentirse en los brazos de su amado quien la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

RANMA: Te he repetido mas de mil veces que no te subas en las gavetas, ¡¡¡¡ya te había advertido que eso sucedería.¡¡¡¡¡

AKANE: tienes buenos reflejos -le dedico una sonrisa- pero ya bájame que tengo que darme una ducha.

Ranma la bajo cuidadosamente, pero de cierto modo un poco molesto, ella no le había agradecido, la había salvado y ella ni lo noto.

RANMA: Akane ni un "gracias Ranma te amo"

Akane sonrió cuando se dirigía al la ducha.

AKANE: No es necesario que te lo agradezca, en primer lugar sabes mas que nadie **que te amo **y segundo se que siempre estarás cuando yo te necesite, y tengo la confianza que nunca me dejaras sola por que sientes lo mismo que yo aunque nunca me lo haz dicho.

Ranma se sintió satisfecho con la respuesta, pero comenzó a reflexionar que nunca lo había dicho, lo sentía claro que la amaba, pero no había tenido el valor de decírselo directamente.

Ranma escucho el sonido del agua cuando akane ya había entrado a ducharse, no lo pensó dos veces de todos modos había bastante tiempo antes de cambiarse y se dirigió hacia el baño. Abrió la puerta corrediza causando el sobre salto de ella, al ver ser observada con ojos de admiración, orgullo y deseo.

AKANE: ¡¡¡Ranma que haces aquí¡¡¡

RANMA: creo que se me quedo un poco de jabón en la espalda- dijo mientras entraba y la atraía hacia su cuerpo, besándola profundamente, deslizo su mano por la cintura de ella haciendo que sus cuerpos desnudos se colisionaran eliminado toda distancia que hubiera existido entre ellos, sintiendo ese roce como una aceptación al deseo inmenso de unirse para formar una sola carne.

Akane con sus brazos rodio el cuello de El, y dando un pequeño brindo enlazo sus piernas a la cintura de Ranma, este ultimo sin cortar el contacto dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cama, sintiendo como la piel de akane se erizaba con cada caricia recibida, dejándose caer encima de ella de manera delicada, ella acelero su respiración mientras el besaba su cuello, y bajaba hacia sus pechos, haciendo que esta con su deseo incontrolable arqueara su espalda, no era fácil sentir aquel atractivo hombre encima de ella, besándola y dando pequeños mordiscos a su paso, llegando hasta su vientre, habiendo terminado este recorrido volvió hacia los sensualmente entre abiertos labios de akane quien jadeada con cada acción de su esposo, esta hizo un pequeño movimiento tumbándolo y tomando ella el control de la situación.

Sus manos se posaron el pecho de Ranma, le dio un beso extenso en los labios y subió hacia su frente, hasta la cien derecha, dándole un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja, todo aquel juego de caricias eran excitantes tanto para uno como el otro, todo era tan hipnótico, tan hermoso, Ranma no pudo controlarse mas aquello era demasiado deseo, cada vez que hacia le hacia el amor a akane no podía apelar a su autocontrol porque este siempre le fallaba, siempre le faltaban fuerzas para pretender abarcarla toda, ella era demasiado perfecta como poder controlarse.

No pudo soportar mas y en un ágil movimiento hizo que esta cayera nuevamente sobre la cama, ella sonrió levemente entendiendo la ansiedad de la que era preso sus esposo, le encantaba que Ranma perdía el control cuando la hacia suya, fue abriendo poco a poco sus piernas, le gustaba ver la cara de tortura que ponía el cuando ella, alargaba mas el tiempo para el lograr su cometido, Ranma no quiso esperar mucho tiempo así que tomo la pierna derecha y abrió paso para que su cuerpo se perdiera en el de ella, con una mezcla de pasión y deseo intenso, sus cuerpos quedaran completamente unidos , y en un vaivén que hubieran querido que fuera interminable y así pudieron acabar con el apetito feroz que los consumía por dentro.

Luego de haber saciado su gran deseo del uno por el otro, decidieron darse una ducha donde Ranma, no quería terminar de aspirar el aroma embriagante de su mujer.

Los dos se vistieron y bajaron para el momento del almuerzo, Ranma nunca desayunaba siempre se levantaba tardísimo y akane con la gripe que se cargaba, hasta el apetito se le había quitado, estaban los tres sentados a la mesa.

NODOKA: Ranma ¿te comento la observación que le hice por la mañana?

Akane se sonrojo recordando la vergüenza que le dio y Ranma que no le comento nada al respecto a Ranma, ¿y como? si cada instante que pasaba junto a el, eran segundos no ajustaba el tiempo que convivían no perdía su tiempo en otras cosa, mas que en observarlo hablarle de cosas que solo le incumbía a los dos , las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor pasaban a segundo plano, ahora sentía que si el, algún día le faltaba no podría ser la misma o nunca mas estaría completa.

RANMA: NO me comento nada. ¿Que le dijo nana?

Nodoka sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia akane quien no quitaba la vista a la comida que con la que estaba jugando, tratando de tomarle poca importancia para así poderse auto controlarse y no ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba.

NODOKA: Que desde que akane se traslado hacia tu habitación, ya no te levantas temprano a entrenar.-dijo mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa picara-

Ranma trago saliva y trato de cambiar la platica, era algo un tanto incomodo, referirse a ese tema, a pesar que ese detalle ya era conocido por todos, Ranma dirigió la mirada hacia Akane.

RANMA: como te decía akane ¿quieres ir a la casa de Shampoo?

AKANE: -poso sus ojos en los de el- como quieras si tu vas, yo también iré-afirmo sonriente-

RANMA: perfecto, entonces iremos, además tengo que hablar con varios empresarios con los tengo algunos negocios. ¿Estas segura? Te miro un poco indispuesta con ese resfriado.

AKANE: No te preocupes, solamente es una gripe.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Como ya le habia mencionado antes es un tanto complicado escribir un lemon, bueno este fue un mini lemon pero es de su primera vez, lo voy a relatar mas extenso, bueno para adelantarles un poco se llamara RECORDANDO NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ, no se cuando lo voy a subir pero si dios quiere muy pronto.

MJS IMPORTANTES:

Akima-06: HOLA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC, ESPERO YA NO ME ODIES, BUENO AUN FALTA EL DE SU PRIMERA VEZ, PERO NO SABE COMO ME COSTO ESCRIBIR ESTE AUN ASÍ LE ADELANTO QUE EL OTRO SERA MUCHO MEJOR O ASÍ PIENSO

sakuloove: GRACIAS POR EL CONSEJO DE VERDAD QUE LO APRECIO MUCHO, NO ME HABÍA DADO CUANTA QUE EN CADA FRASE QUE DECÍA EL PERSONAJE YO SALIA EXPLICÁNDOLO JAJAJA PERO NO CREO HABER CAMBIADO DEL TODO PERO ESPERO SEGUIR MEJORANDO.

xXx-aihiwatari-xXx : NO SABE COMO ME DIVERTI LEYENDO SU FIC, PERO AUN ASÍ NO ME VOY A CANSAR DE AGRADECER TODO SU APOYO DESDE EL PRIMER CAPITULO, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS.

amafle: HOLA ¿COMO QUE ALGUIEN QUE ESCRIBE COMO YO? USTED TAMBIÉN ESCRIBE INCREÍBLE.... SUS NIÑOS SON MUY AFORTUNADOS... CUIDESE

Nath-Cullen-black : MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LO DE ESCRIBES MUY BIEN ESPERO NO DEFRAUDAR MAS ADELANTE JAJA

Luz Cullen Chiba: PERDÓN POR NO SUBIR RÁPIDO LOS CAPIS PERO YA VOY A ENTRAR A SEMANA DE EXAMEN Y ME TIENEN APURADA , ESPERO ESTE LE HAYA GUSTADO.

, carlaobic : SE LO QUE SIENTO, POR PRIMERA VEZ QUERÍA QUE ELLOS NO SE LLEVARAN COMO PERROS Y GATOS SINO QUE SE DEMOSTRARAN SU AMOR, ALGO QUE NO HACEN EN LA SERIE.

**DIOS LES BENDIGA A TODOS **


	9. Engaño

**Hola… perdón por tardarme tanto pero aquí esta la actualización así que si a algo no le entienden me dejan sus comentarios y en el próximo se los aclaro.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen y siguen mi fic nunca pensé que tantas personas seguirían la secuela de mi historia de verdad de corazón se los agradezco mucho mucho mucho..**

**Bendiciones**

* * *

DE: AKANE

PARA: RANMA

Yo nunca me hubiera atrevido a faltarte, desde que te vi por primera vez esperandome en el altar de la iglesia, supe que tu eras el indicado, a pesar de tener un padre protector siempre espere un hombre que se hiciera sentir mujer, nunca me preocupe por gustarle a alguien, es mas nunca quise aceptar que esperaba a alguien especial con quien conpartir mi vida y que ese día de nuestro matrimonio estaba desconsolaba por que mis sueños se derrumbaban, ya no podría soñar mas con el hombre con las características que yo deseaba, sin imaginarme tan siquiera que me dirigía directamente hacia el. Eras tu, siempre fuiste tu y seguirás siendo tu, por siempre

Nunca pensé que dolería tanto, que fuera tan grande mi sentimiento por ti, pero así se dieron las cosas y tienes toda la razón, si no me quieres volver a ver, yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo alejarme de tu lado. Aunque ese fuera el fin de mi vida, pero sabes todavía tengo una mayor razón para seguir adelante, todavía me queda un pedazo de ti dentro de mi.

Esta carta no es una disculpa por que todavía no tengo claro lo que sucedió, pero de algo estoy segura y eso es que nunca hubiera hecho nada, nada que te hiciera daño.

TE AMA

AKANE SAOTOME.

* * *

Por la tarde se habían preparado, para asistir al evento organizado por Shampoo, el salió con un smoking negro con una corbata color morada, estaba sentado en el sillón esperando que su amada se dignara a bajar de su habitación para poder partir de la casa, camino desesperado rumbo a las escaleras.

RANMA: Akane te podrías apresurar, sabes que me gusta llegar siempre temprano.

Salio Nodoka de la habitación principal.

NODOKA: tranquilo ya termínanos mientras dirigía su vista hacia el interior de la habitación.

Akane se dejo ver por su amado, llevaba puesto un vestido color crema, hasta la rodilla, de manga corta y su escote en el pello en forma de v, ceñido a su pequeña cintura, su cabello suelto con un prendedor, y unas sandalias con un pequeño tacón, su piel blanca y tersa se notaba a larga distancia.

AKANE.¡¡ Ya estoy lista, no seas tan apresurado¡¡

Ranma había quedado anonadado de la belleza que tenia como esposa, sus ojos se iluminaron, dentro de el, sentía orgullo de llevar una mujer tan bella y así poder presumirla delante de sus amigos.

Extendió su mano cuando Akane ya había bajado y se acercaba mas a el, esta correspondió su cortesía, y sujeto su mano con ternura.

Se despidieron de Nodoka, y salieron por la puerta principal sin menor sospecha de lo que ocurriría en ese evento. El como de costumbre le abrió la puerta del coche y partieron.

Su llegada sorprendió a muchos, el cubito de hielo de Ranma se había casado, el sarcástico odioso se había enamorado, en su rostro se reflejada el amor y ternura que le profesaba a la mujer que llevaba a su lado, las damas reparaban a Akane de pies a cabeza, nunca la había visto antes en su circulo social, pero los mas importantes los que habías asistido a la boda eclesiástica de ellos, no hicieron comentario alguno, total eran una pareja de casados y era lógico que asistieron a eventos especiales como matrimonio.

El la llevaba por la cintura, levanto su brazo para indicar el lugar donde se encontraba una mesa desocupada, ella asintió, su resfrío era algo incomodo pero mas incomodo era no saber como comportase, varias familias a su paso saludaron y Ranma muy respetuoso se detenía a corresponder el saludo, y así de paso presentar mejor dicho a presumir a su esposa, ella muy amable saludaba y hacia preguntas de rutina con la dulzura que siempre la había caracterizado, cayendo bien a todas las personas con las que cruzaban palabra.

Se sentaron a la mesa, y llego su anfitriona. Portaba un vestido de color rojo intenso, con un escote bien pronunciado en toda su espalda y corte en v hasta su ombligo, solo cubrían la parte importante de su busto ya era costumbre andar siempre bien provocativa delante de toda mirada masculina.

SHAMPOO: ¡¡Hola¡¡ no saben lo feliz que estoy de tenerlos aquí, mas a ti Akane, creo que tuvimos un comienzo un poco turbio, **pero todo se arreglara esta noche te lo prometo**- aseguro- y a ti Ranma espero ya no estés enojado conmigo y todo quede atrás –dijo con cara de puchero-

RANMA: no creo que todo quedo atrás, claro si ya no sigues con tu plan de conquista- advirtió-

AKANE: si como sea- dijo volteando su mirada hacia otro lado y cruzando sus brazos- yo solo vine acompañando a mi **¡¡esposo¡¡**.

SHAMPOO: -sonrió desafiante- bueno me retiro espero que la presentación de la nueva colección les guste, ya dentro de unos minutos comienza.

La peli morada se retiro, dejándolos solos, pero no por mucho tiempo hasta la llegada de Ukyo quien estaba vestida de una manera muy elegante con un vestido color negro sin ningún escote pronunciado y con su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

RANMA: ¡¡Ukyo¡¡ ¿que haces aquí? Pensé que no te gustaban estos eventos.

UKYO: y no me gustan, Hola Akane ¿como has estado?

AKANE: muy bien muchas gracias –sonrió-

UKYO: como te decía Ranma nunca me han gustado, pero cuando me di cuenta que se realizaría pensé que era un buen momento para encontrar a todos mis amigos reunidos y así poder despedirme de todos.

RANMA: ¿despedirme? Como así ¿te vas?

Los esposos tenían una cara de asombro ante tal afirmación, como que se iba si ya tenía su vida hecha en ese lugar, o por que había tomado la decisión de marcharse.

UKYO: si me voy, lo que paso es que, hace meses me habían dado la noticia de que me había ganado una beca para estudiar Derecho Constitucional en América del Sur, así que como ya no tengo nada que me detenga en este lugar, he decidido aceptar la oportunidad.

RANMA: como así que ya no tienes nada que te retenga en este lugar, y ¿tu trabajo?

UKYO: si Ranma tal ves solo mi trabajo, pero lo principal ya no esta- dijo bajando la vos y dirigiendo una mirada pesarosa a Akane-.

Esta ultima bajo su rostro, entendiendo que Ukyo se refería a que ya no tenia a Ranma para luchar por el, así que ya no tenia mas objetivos en ese lugar, y que mejor oportunidad para olvidar que alejarse de su amor platónico.

RANMA: no sabes como me deja, la noticia que acabas de darme, siento mucho que mi mejor amiga se vaya y me deje así sin más.

UKYO: -sonrió- ¡¡pero ya no estas solo¡¡ y si te refieres a tus cuentas y tramites legales ya están bien cubiertos deje encargado al mejor abogado del bufete, el se presentara y se presentara con la regularidad que yo lo hacia para informarte de cómo van las cosas, y te recomendara las mejores opciones para realizar los tramites como yo lo hacia, así que en ese aspecto no me extrañaras.

RANMA: y ¿cuando te vas?

UKYO: solamente estoy esperando que alguien acceda a ir conmigo, no me quiero ir sola.

RANMA: Y ¿yo no puedo hacer nada para que no te vayas?

Su repuesta fue interrumpida por el anuncio del inicio de la colección, bajaron las luces u se iluminaron los faroles de diversos colores , Ukyo tomo asiento en la mesa de los Saotome, Akane por su lado se había quedado un tanto aparte de la conversación , primero por que de cierta manera no le incumbía y segundo por que la molestia gripe no dejaba que se concentrara en algo especifico, Ranma noto que su esposa no se sentía del todo bien y se quito el saco, extendiéndolo por los hombros de Akane.

RANMA: te advertí que si no te sentías bien, podríamos no haber venido.

AKANE: no te preocupes tanto¡¡ estoy bien¡¡ solo que a veces siento que me falta un poco el aire.

Ukyo se aburrió después de ver a tan solo cinco modelos pasar con trajes un tanto estrambóticos, así que mejor antes de comenzar a dormir sobre la mesa se despidió, de todos modos ya se había despedido de casi todos, sin hacer mucho escándalo salió para regresar a su casa.

Ya había pasado 45 minutos desde la despedida de Ukyo y Akane se sentía ahogada su estado de salud no era el mejor en ese preciso momento así que decidió salir un momento del salón.

AKANE: Ranma siento que me ahogo, tengo que salir por un momento solo a respirar aire fresco.

RANMA: ¿segura no quieres que regresemos a casa?

AKANE: no te preocupes, te miro muy entretenido así que nos quedaremos un poco mas, –dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y salía del lugar tratando de no llamar mucho la atención de los invitados-.

Akane se dirigió hacia una puerta que estaba situada en la parte trasera del salón, abrió y vio que la luna estaba llena, respiro profundo, ese lugar no estaba iluminado solo estaba el resplandor de la luna, en frente se encontraba una piscina enorme y a su alrededor una cera hecha de piedra pulida donde estaban unas mesitas de playa de color blanco, al rodeando esa cera estaban unos rosales hermosos.

Akane dirigió sus pasos hacia una rosa que sobresalía mas, claro las rosas eran su obsesión, de pronto sintió que alguien la observada, rodio el lugar con su miraba para ver una figura de una hombre que estaba encubierto por la sombra de oscuridad, Akane se exalto y corrió hasta el lado continuo de la piscina donde había mas claridad.

AKANE: ¿quien esta allí? -Pregunto asustada-

Ella retrocedió unos pasos al ver que la silueta del hombre se acercaba lentamente.

AKANE:¡¡ VOY A GRITAR¡¡-dijo mientras apretaba su vientre con fuerza-

La sombra salió de la oscuridad, para descubrir un hombre con un traje semi formal, llevaba una camisa manga larga color rosado suave, zapatillas y un pantalón de tela negro.

RYOGA: tranquila Akane soy yo.

Akane suspiro nuevamente, el miedo había desaparecido.

AKANE: ¡¡Por dios Ryoga casi me matas del susto¡¡.

RYOGA: Ranma debería estar aquí a tu lado, para protegerte.

AKANE: -sonrió- el siempre va a estar para protegerme, solo que estoy un poco resfriada así que salí a tomar un poco de aire, y como no queríamos hacer mucho escándalo salí sola.

Ryoga se fue acercando torpemente como ya era costumbre, cuando estaba cerca de ella tropezó con una de las patas traseras de una silla llevándose consigo a Abane, cayendo los dos al mismo tiempo al agua.

Akane que no sabia nadar comenzó a dar manotadas de agotada, pero ya presa del pánico al sentir que no tocaba fondo quedo inconsciente.

Minutos más tarde salió Ryoga empapado y en brazos traía consigo a Abane, la coloco lentamente el la cera, con cara de ternura la observo por unos instantes hasta que un cuerpo exuberante se acercaba.

SHAMPOO: -sonrió- buen trabajo Ryoga salió todo a pedir de boca, no contábamos con muchas cosas y entre ellas la que Akane saldría por su propia cuenta, y de paso que no la íbamos a noquear como estaba planeado ella misma quedo inconsciente.

RYOGA: tal vez para ti, pero para ella será lo peor que ha podido ocurrir.-dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Akane.

SHAMPOO: no seas dramático, y ya cárgala y sígueme que ya tengo la habitación preparada y mis sirvientas le quitaran la ropa.

RYOGA: y ¿Ranma cuando llegara?

SHAMPOO: por eso no te preocupes que de eso yo me encargo, solo has lo que te pido.

Los dos entraron a un segundo salón que estaba continuo al salón donde se estaban llevando a cabo la recepción. Mientras tanto Ranma había comenzado platica con unos colegas que habían llegado a su mesa después de la presentación de las modelos, hablaban de diferentes como de economía, negocios y no podían dejar de lado las artes marciales, de las fechas de los torneos o si el dolo participaría, Ranma por su parte con el seño fruncido y mirando constantemente el reloj se preguntaba por que su amada tardaba tanto solo iría por aire, solamente por aire, alargaba constantemente su cuello con la miraba en dirección a la puerta por la cual había salido Akane sin notar signos de que alguien quisiera entrar.

Pasaron cinco minutos más, y no aguanto mas la demora de su esposa, pidió perdón y en el preciso momento que abría la puerta se encontró a Shampoo.

SHAMPOO: ¿para donde vas?

RANMA: a buscar a Akane salió hace media hora y no ha vuelto ¿no las has visto?

SHAMPOO: ¿Akane? Pues no se que decirte, mi amor pero creo que no quieres saber donde se encuentra –dijo mientras trataba de entrar por la puerta-

RANMA: ¿de que estas hablando?-dijo cuando la detenía del brazo-

SHAMPOO: Ranma lo que pasa, es que … es que… no te lo puedo decir es mejor que tu lo observes con tus propios ojos.

Ranma y Shampoo caminaron y entraron a un salón que en su interior tenia como un espacio de recepción con un juego de muebles negro una mesita de vidrio de color negro, era un cuarto un poco lúgubre pero bien iluminado al entran Ranma noto en el suelo su saco empapado, el mismo que le había dado a Akane antes de partir, y una línea de ropa de hombre, un pantalón negro que terminaba en una puerta semiabierta.

Ranma trago saliva cuando dirigía sus pasos hacia la puerta, Shampoo se quedo atrás.

El empujo la puerta para ver, el vestido de Akane escurriendo agua, una cama un tanto desarreglada hasta ver, una cama matrimonial y sobre ella Akane.

A su izquierda se escuchaba el sonido de una puerta, cuando observo encontró saliendo a Ryoga en ropa interior con una toalla secándose como si se acabara de tomar un baño, este ultimo miro una tanto rara la expresión que tenia Ranma en su rostro era de confusión, desesperación, y hasta de dolor. Ryoga pensaba que esa cara era demasiada real, no parecía una actuación como se la había contado Shampoo en el "plan que habían ideado los tres" para quitar a Akane de en medio.

Akane comenzaba a despertar con cara de confusión, logro sentarse en la cama, no sabia que había pasado y mucho menos por que estaba en ropa interior en una cama desconocida, solo recordaba haber salido dela recepción y ver una piscina enorme. Lo primero que vio fue a Ranma y tras el Shampoo, luego rodo los ojos para ver a Ryoga saliendo del baño.

RANMA: no entiendo ¡¡Akane como pudiste¡¡ -grito-

* * *

**Siento haberme tardado tanto pero estuve en semana de exámenes, eso si les prometo que lo voy a finalizar aunque me tarde una poco, soy de la ley que si comienzo algo es hasta el final.**

**Pero antes de despedirme quiero darle la gracias, a todos los que me aconsejan y dan su apoyo para seguir y estar mejorando mejor, no les voy e preguntar si les gusto por que se que esta situación no fue de su agrado pero tenia que poner a prueba el amor que se tienen nuestros personajes, así que si quieren saber si los superan esperen el próximo capitulo.. jajaja**

**y gracias adicionales a xXx-aihiwatari-xXx, amafle sakuloove ...**


	10. Una separación dolorosa

**HOLA AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO**

**SE QUE YA HAN DE ESTAR CANSADOS DE TANTAS GRACIAS QUE LES HE DADO, PERO YO NO ME CANSO DE HACERLO.**

**GARCIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN Y SE INTERESAN EN MI HISTORIA.**

**BENDICIONES**

* * *

UNA SEPARACIÓN DOLOROSA

Akane en su confusión, sacudió su cabeza sin emitir ninguna respuesta, Ranma a por su parte dio un a paso adelante en ese momento quería sacudirla y obligarla a decir que lo que estaban viendo sus ojos no era verdad que todo era una ilusión, una mala pesadilla, pero su cuerpo no resistió dedico una mirada directa a los ojos azules de Akane y salió de la habitación.

Shampoo sonrió triunfante todo había salido como lo había planeado y hasta mejor, mientras Ryoga estaba mas confundido que Abane, todo el dolor envuelto en la expresión de Ranma no era una actuación, un ser humano normal no podía simular tanto sufrimiento.

Akane todavía no se daba cuanta de lo sucedido fijo su mirada en Ryoga con esperanza de que el le explicara lo sucedido.

RYOGA: Shampoo esto era una mentira ¿verdad? Todo era un plan tuyo, Ranma nunca estuvo de acuerdo ¿cierto?

SHAMPOO: vamos Ryoga es muy tarde para comenzar a investigar –sonrió-

Ryoga por su parte se puso el pantalón empapado y salió en busca de Ranma, cuando Shampoo le tiraba el vestido de Akane sobre la cama.

SHAMPOO: levántate, y vístete que un taxi te esta esperando, el te llevara donde quieras.

Akane en ese momento ya había idealizado lo que estaba pensando Ranma en ese momento de ella, al verla desnuda en una cama y Ryoga saliendo del baño con poca ropa. Pero ¿cuando había llegado Ryoga? ¿Por qué estaba mojada? Y los mas importante ¿Por qué estaba en esa cama?.

Ryoga corría con mayor velocidad quería saber que estaba pensando Ranma, y tratar de explicarle todo lo sucedido pero, no llego a tiempo ya el auto iba a una distancia considerable, regreso al salón donde estaba Akane en busca de su ropa.

Vio a Akane en otro mundo, ella trataba de encontrar las respuestas en su cabeza sin lograr tener éxito, era horrible tener esa laguna en su mente. Ryoga retrocedió para que ella no lograra verlo, no soportaría tener una mirada acusadora de su parte, y ¿Cómo le contestaría si le pidiera explicaciones? ¿Qué haría si ella lo odiaba?.

La peli azul salió de la habitación, ida, callada, desorientada y desubicada. Cuando llego reparo nuevamente el lugar donde estaba la piscina tratando en vano de buscar la escena perdida en su mente. Agarro su cabeza con las dos manos, pero no lograba nada, estaba extraviada en la confusión pero no sentía dolor.

Camino en dirección al taxi que vio a lo lejos y lo arribo.

TAXISTA: ¿Dónde la llevo señorita?

Akane sonrió, fue allí donde se dio cuenta que Ranma ya no estaba a su lado para corregir a la persona que la osaba a llamar señorita, pero esa sonrisa fue borrada de sus labios por una lagrima, una lagrima traicionera que rodo en su mejilla la cual expresaba un sentimiento muy agudo en su pecho .

AKANE: al Dojo Tendo por favor.

A lo largo del recorrido no despego su vista perdida de la ventana, eso ya lo había hecho antes pero cuando caminada hacia la felicidad desconocida, que tendría al lado de Ranma aunque hubiera sido durante poco tiempo, ahora volvía a un lugar conocido con un futuro incierto.

TAXISTA: ya llegamos.

Akane bajo, y ni dio las gracias, llamo a la puerta y espero por unos momentos hasta que Kasumi le abrió.

KASUMI: ¿hermanita que haces aquí? ¡¡Mejor dicho que haces asi toda mojada¡¡

Pero Akane no respondió, ni la volteo a ver solo camino mecánicamente, con la cabeza abajo, paso sin pronunciar palabra alguna por la sala, ante la miradas extrañadas de su padre y Nabiki, pero ni se percato de dicho suceso, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

Ranma por su parte ya había llegado a su residencia, ante el acoso de preguntas de nodoka las cuales igual que la familia Tendo quedaron sin respuesta el subió las escaleras como si las fuerzas lo abandonaban y cerro la puerta con seguro, no quería que nadie le preguntara nada y mucho menos responder.

Nodoka se preocupo mucho, algo había pasado, algo no andaba bien ¿Dónde estaba Akane? ¿Por qué Ranma estaba ido?¿ Donde estaba Akane?.

Ya era muy de noche, tal ves solo es una pequeña pelea de matrimonio trato de consolarse Nodoka aunque no muy segura, algo andaba muy mal, se dirigió hasta su cuarto con la esperanza que el día siguiente Ranma le explicara todas las cosas.

* * *

Ya había amanecido, y Akane todavía seguía buscando respuestas en su mente había pasado toda la noche en vela, sin tratar ni lograr conciliar el sueño .alguien llamo a la puerta y ese sonido fue lo que a Akane la hizo salir de su transe, seco algunas lagrimas ya secas de sus mejillas pero no movió ni un solo musculo por ir a atender.

KASUMI: hermanita, ¿estas bien?¿puedo entrar?

Coloco su oído en la puerta esperando escuchar algún ruido, pero no recibió nada así que decidió entrar sin permiso de nadie, al abrir la puerta vio a Akane sentada en la alfombra que estaba continúo a su cama, con su pijama amarilla de siempre abrazando sus piernas encogidas. Al verla se fue acercándose poco a poco a ella, y se sento a su lado.

KASUMI: no te voy a preguntar, lo que te paso porque te conozco y mas que nadie se, que es algo que te irrumpe de sufrimiento, solo te quiero decir que aquí siempre vas a tener a tu hermana Kasumi que te prestara su hombro para que llores cuando lo necesites. La vida a veces es muy dura pero sin duda alguna los momentos bellos son los que hay que recordar siempre.

AKANE: Kasumi ¿Por qué?,¿ por que tuve que enamorarme asi?, para después perderlo de esta manera ¿por que la vida es tan cruel conmigo?,¿ por que primero me quito a mi mama? cuando estaba pequeña y ahora que tenia una persona en la cual me refugiaba se va nuevamente de mi vida, de la noche a la mañana ¿porque precisamente el? en quien había depositado mis sueños, mis anhelos, mi futuro. Mas que todo, mi futuro, en el que no lo imaginaba lejos de mi lado, en el que todos mis planes giraban entorno a su vida, mi vida giraba en tono a el ¿Por que duele tanto que el ya no este conmigo? –le preguntaba a su hermana mientras la lagrimas no dejaban de recorrer sus mejillas-

KASUMI: no llores porque las cosas hayan terminado, sonríe porque han existido, _siempre hay un mañana y la vida nos da otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, pero por si me equivoco y hoy es todo lo que nos queda, solo tienes que seguir adelante como siempre lo has hecho, todo el tiempo fuiste la mas fuerte de las tres y esto no te va a derrumbar , te conozco y se que todavía tienes una razón para salir adelante –sonrio-_

Sus palabras fueron mas que suficientes para que Akane le tendiera sus brazos y comenzara a llorar incontrolada, ya no sabia lo que había pasado pero lo que la hacia llorar de esa manera era no tener a Ranma a su lado, el que ella espero que la protegiera para siempre, que la comprendiera, que la amara ahora pensaba lo peor de ella, pero ¿Por qué había dudado de ella? En su interior conocía la respuesta ¿que hubiera pensado ella si lo encontrara con Shampoo en una alcoba desnudo? pero eso no calmaba el dolor.

Ranma por su parte en la misma situación, trato de refugiarse en su deporte, tal ves las artes marciales eran la cura para olvidar aunque sea el poco de dolor, ella no había llegado en toda la noche eso era signo ¿de que se había quedado con Ryoga? ¿Estaba enamorada de Ryoga? Pero ¿cuando? ¿Cómo?¿donde? y la pregunta principal ¿Por qué a el?

Acaso ellos se conocían desde antes de su matrimonio, ¿por que aquel día de la visita Ryoga no le quitaba la vista de encima? Todo un remolino de pensamientos e hipótesis recorrían su mente.

Escucho pasos, y fijo su mente en la puerta del dojo donde se encontraba, cuando la vio abrirse y ver a Nodoka entrar, con una bandeja.

NODOKA: veo que te levantaste temprano hijo, una vez en mucho tiempo –sonrió pero el pareció no oírla- Ranma –volvió a llamarlo-

RANMA: deja el desayuno sobre la mesa y vete- contesto frio-

Nuevamente había regresado aquel ogro bochero y pedante de siempre. Nodoka de quedo estupefacta ante la respuesta cortante de Ranma siempre le contestaba así a los otros sirvientes pero no a ella, con ella era diferente o aunque sea era más educado.

NODOKA: vamos, sabes que me puedes contar lo que te pa… -no termino la frase ya que Ranma le había dedicado una mirada fulminante de enojo-

Nodoka trago saliva, sabia que su crio no estaba bromeando de verdad quería estar solo.

* * *

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde aquel mal entendido y una separación en mal termino, esa semana había sido eterna tanto para uno como para el otro, Akane no sabia lo que había pasado asi que no se atrevía a ir a buscar a su esposo, ¿Cómo le explicaría lo que paso si ni ella misma lo sabia?.Y Ranma mas confundido que nunca, en sus pensamientos vagaba la idea de que Akane ya estaba junto a Ryoga, claro eso tenia que ser porque ella no se había comunicado con el, y mucho menos se había tomado la molestia de ir a pedirle perdón o aunque sea explicarle lo que había pasado esa noche, esa noche que había cambiado violentamente la vida de ambos, esa noche tormentosa que nunca olvidarían.

Por primera vez Akane había salido de su casa a eso de las diez de la mañana, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, con la vista perdida en el horizonte, y sus pensamientos en la inmortalidad del sapo, ya no sabia que seria de los dos, llego a un puente donde se recostó en una baranda y suspiro profundo levanto su rostro para que los rayos suaves del sol se posaran en ella. En eso escucho que un auto se detenía, volteo con una leve sonrisa con la esperanza de que fuera el, el hombre de sus sueños pero no fue así, vio a un hombre conocido que bajaba del auto.

RYOGA: Akane tenemos que hablar- dijo con la cabeza abajo – vine a buscarte para tratar de explicarte todo.

AKANE: ya paso una semana y ¿hasta ahora vienes? -con la desilusión visible en su rostro almaceno un poco de sentimiento para poder hablar-

RYOGA: no creas que se me ha hecho fácil. Venir a decirte que yo tuve la culpa de todo solo para que me odies

AKANE: acompáñame- dijo mientras caminada hacia una banca que se situaba bajo una árbol frondoso que daba sombra a su alrededor-

Ryoga hizo una señal al chofer para que se parqueara cerca-

Ryoga comenzó su relato, con punto y coma, Akane con cabía de la impresión como podía existir gente tan malévola no tenían derecho a separarlos ¿Por qué? Ella no tenia la culpa de nada.

RYOGA]: ¿Por qué pensaste eso de Ranma? El te consideraba su mejor amigo, siempre que me hablaba de ti era con respeto y cariño ¿Por qué crees que el podía ser tan ruin si lo conoces desde pequeño?

RYOGA: no lo creo, solo quería creerlo Akane, necesitaba pensar que el no era alquel hombre perfecto que la sociedad proclama, aquel que me ganaba en cada aspecto de vida, aquel que sin pensarlo siempre va a ser mejor que yo. Y por lo visto ya comprobé que es mejor que yo, el nunca le hubiera fallado a su mejor amigo como yo lo hice – dijo con la vos quebrada-

AKANE: eres un poco duro contigo, pero quien sabe que nos perdone lo que el piensa que le hicimos –lamento bajando la cabeza-

RYOGA: pero si vamos a su casa y le explicamos todo lo sucedido todo quedara olvidado.

Eso no era tan fácil como lo pensaba Ryoga, ya el corazón de Ranma estaba demasiado dañado.

AKANE: puede ser – comento dudoso-

RYOGA: esta bien entonces mañana, pasare por ti, para que nos vayamos y de nuevo vuelvas a tu casa.-dijo bien animado se despidió de ella, y corrió hacia su auto-

Akane no estaba segura de aquel plan aunque había sido un poco tiempo lo que había pasado con Ranma lo conocía mas que a nadie en el mundo, y esto no seria fácil, esto no era de solo explicarle que todo había sido un plan de Shampoo, esto no solo seria de irle a pedir perdón y todo solucionado. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryoga y Akane se dirigían hacia la mansión Saotome, no hicieron comentario alguno en todo el recorrido, cada uno pensando en como terminaría todo, que le dirían cuando lo vieran o cual seria la reacción de el al verlos. Akane cerro sus ojos con fuerza pidiéndole a dios que todo saliera bien apretó su vientre y en una de sus manos llevaba un sobre con un titulo.

DE: AKANE

PARA: RANMA

Ranma había acabado de entrenar por largas horas, ya ni cruzaba palabra con Nodoka, ni con ninguna otra persona, ya no contestaba el teléfono, y todos los tramites los hacia vía internet.

Acababa de darse un baño, se cambio y se acerco a la ventana a veces le gustaba recordar la primera vez que entraron como esposos y ella se enamoro de los todos los jardines. En eso diviso un auto entrar y parar en la entrada.

Los vio bajar a los dos, ¿eso confirmaba lo que estaba pensando?¿acaso venían a disculparse por quererse?

Tocaron el timbre y abrieron.

NODOKA: por fin, Akane ¡¡ tu tienes que explicarme lo que esta pasando¡¡ Ranma ya no es el mismo ya casi ni me dirige la palabra.

Akane la abrazo con fuerza la había extrañado todo ese tiempo, y no solo a ella a toda la casa, los sirvientes, las flores, y sobre todo a Ranma, sobre todo a el.

AKANE: necesito hablar con Ranma.

Nodoka observo a Akane y Ryoga con extrañeza, pero si hablar con el era la solución para terminar con todo ese martirio valía la pena tanta secretividad. Fue a buscarlo toco la puerta pero el no contesto así que decidió entrar por su propia cuanta.

NODOKA: Ranma, Akane esta aquí y quiere hablar contigo.

Ranma no despego su vista de la ventana.

RANMA: dile que se vaya –contesto frio-

NODOKA: por favor, Ranma esto no esta bien ¡¡atiéndela¡¡ -suplico-

RANMA: ¡¡NO¡¡-grito-

Nodoka bajo, con la cara triste.

NODOKA: ¡¡no puede atenderlos¡¡

AKANE : ¿no puede o no quiere?

NODOKA: Akane yo lo intente pero ya no es el mismo, ya le tengo hasta miedo.

A la peli azul se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, sabia que eso pasaría, sabia que el y su orgullo no la dejarían hablar, sabia que el no la escucharía.

RYOGA: necesitamos hablar con el Abane, y si no quiere por las buenas lo hara por las malas.

Akane lo detuvo con agarrándolo del brazo.

AKANE: no, el no quiere y yo no tengo fuerzas para verlo ahora piensa que soy una cualquiera y no soportaría esa mirada dura y acusadora sobre mi – se dirigió a nodoka—necesito que le entregues esto –dijo dándole el sobre—por favor.

NODOKA: por favor solo dime que paso, talves yo pueda hacer algo.

AKANE: el cree que le falle.

Nodoka:¿y lo hicieste?

AKANE: ¡¡no¡¡ argumento mientras salía por la puerta.

Bajaron las gradas, iba en una mar de lagrimas, pero sintió que alguien la observaba y elevo su rostro hacia la ventana de su antigua habitación, el estaba allí, viéndola partir.

Ella bajo su rostro no soportaba esa situación solo quería huir de todo, alejarse del dolor pero no podía dejar que su cuerpo sufriera, algo dependía de ella y ahora menos que nunca se dejaría vencer, ese regalo de Ranma no se comparaba con todo lo material que había recibido, o con todos los momentos bellos que había pasado junto a el, esto era mucho mas grande. Seco sus lágrimas y arribo—

Ranma la observo irse, en el auto se su ex mejor amigo, dejo salir por primera vez su llanto, ella se había ido de su lado, no los había querido recibir por que tenia miedo, mejor dicho pánico de escuchar de sus labios que estaba enamorada de otro, su cuerpo no lo resistiría, el no tenia tanta fuerzas.

Escucho a nodoka entrar disimulo sus lagrimas y volteo, pero ella no ocultaba su tristeza.

NODOKA: ella te dejo esto –musito extendiéndole el papel—

Ranma lo reparo por unos momentos, desconfió pero no lo rechazo. Nodoka salió y el se sentó en la cama sin despegar la vista del sobre, ese era su letra pero no lo abrió, no tenía la fortaleza para hacerlo.

Ryoga la dejo en el dojo, ya no podía hacer mas, y tampoco quería su culpa era grande pero conformista, el lo había intentado ahora no no sabia que mas hacer y si se presentaba la oportunidad ayudaría pero solo si se presentara la oportunidad.

Akane llamo a la puerta, pero algo llego a su mente. Kasumi atendió

KASUMI: ¿Qué paso?

AKANE: tengo que hacer algo.

KASUMI: ¿pero estas bien?

AKANE: lo estaré, pero solo si me alejo, me tengo que ir ya regreso.

Akane camino por varios kilómetros, trataba de poner sus planes en orden o al menos eso intentaba, tomo un taxi.

Y bajo en un edificio de dos plantas muy elegante, con gran letrero en letras pintadas en color dorado BUFETE KUONJI.

RECEPCIONISTA: señorita ¿en que la puedo ayudar?

AKANE: todo esta empacado

RECEPCIONISTA: si, la abogada se ira de viaje y esta dejando todo en orden, combino su bufete con una de asociados.

RECEPCIONISTA: abogada la buscan dice que es urgente.

UKYO: ¿Akane que haces aquí?

AKANE: Ukyo necesito una gran favor tuyo, de verdad lo necesito.

* * *

MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARME Y DARME ÁNIMOS

xXx-aihiwatari-xXx

amafle

Akima-06

carlaobic  
judith-kurosaki-kuchiki  
Luz Cullen Chiba  
Nath-Cullen-black  
sailor kripton  
TheJoKernEt


	11. Recordando nuestra primera vez

**SI TODAVIA NO HE MUERTO PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO POR DIOS, ME TARDE UN SIGLO EN ESCRIBIR ESTE LEMON ES SUPER COMPLICADO, PERO COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DUEDA AQUI ESTA.....**

**OJALA LES GUSTE Y ESPERO TAMBIEN NO DEFRAUDAR **

**BUENO ME DESPIDO **

**CUÍDENSE Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR **

* * *

* * *

**RECORDANDO NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ**

Ya había transcurrido tres meses desde la visita fallida de Akane, pero Ranma ya no podía seguir así tenia que levantarse y seguir como lo era antes de la llegada de la peli azul a su vida, ya no la podía sacar de su mente ni un instante aunque sea, cualquier cosa se la recordaba, la cocina, la sala, los jardines, su cama, el baño, hasta podía percibir su olor en todas partes ya su entrenamiento no daba frutos hasta eso la hacia recordarla.

Se levanto de la cama, se cambio, desayuno y salió en su automóvil, pero el manejar no ayudaba a su objetivo asi que lo parqueo cerca de un parque y camino planeando como seria su vida de ahora en adelante algo tenia que hacer para olvidarla, ella estaba con Ryoga así que estaría en buenas manos, o aunque sea eso pensaba el.

Caminaba por una cera con una baranda que lo separaba de un precioso lago que reflejaba el sol en todo su esplendor, en una esquina pudo divisar un tumulto de personas con manos levantadas con varios billetes, se escuchaba una voz chillona que decía:

NO DEJEN DE LLEVARSE UN BOLETO PARA UNA RIFA DE VARIOS ARTICULOS DOMESTICOS EN LA CUAL SEGURO QUE SALDRAN GANADO YO LO SE, YO SE LOS ASEGURO A TAN SOLO 5000.00 YEN

No quiso poner mucha atención así que volteo su vista, con sus ojos perdidos en el pasear del agua, se recostó en la baranda, ya estaba nuevamente pensando en ella, ya nada la sacaba de su cabeza.

Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y volteo, no pudo lograr ni ver la cara de dicha persona cuando su cara fue golpeada por una cachetada descomunal, sobo su mejilla y vio a quien se atrevía a agredirlo de esa manera.

NABIKI: Ya deberás estar feliz ¿Verdad?

RANMA: ¿Nabiki? ¿Qué haces aquí?

NABIKI: pues a dos metros vivo, tarado.

Ranma se sorprendió sus pies ahora lo había traicionado, ahora has sus pasos se dirigían hacia ella.

NABIKI: ¿acaso viniste a buscar a Akane?

RANMA: ¿para que si ella ya esta con Ryoga?

NABIKI: ¿Ryoga?¿quien es ese?

RANMA: pregúntale a Akane , ella te lo explicara mejor.- dijo cuando daba la vuelta con el animo de huir de la situación.

NABIKI: ¡¡ claro si tan siquiera supiéramos en que país esta¡¡

Ranma volteo extrañado por las palabras que hacia pronunciado Nabiki.

RANMA: ¿a que te refieres con que en que país?

Nabiki bajo su rostro en señal de tristeza.

NABIKI: el día que llego a la casa mojada, triste, sin apetito, sin ganas de hablar con nadie ya no era la misma Akane que siempre reía, dos semanas después apareció con un boleto de avión, no quiso darnos explicaciones y sin mas desapareció no hemos vuelto a saber de ella en todo este tiempo, y yo estoy segura que fue por culpa tuya.

Ranma no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella no estaba con Ryoga ¿por que? ¿ y ahora donde estaba?, dio la vuelta sin despedirse y se marcho no tenia muchas cosas claras mejor dicho no tenia nada claro.

Nabiki se encogió de hombros y volvió a su negocio, no entendía nada de todo ese relajo que se tenia los dos, pero eso no era de mucha importancia de todos modos ella era muy inteligente y siempre encontraba maneras de ganar mucho dinero.

Ranma arribo su convertible y recordó el sobre, ese que no había tenido el valor de abrir en todo ese tiempo, ese sobre que no se había movido de la almohada de Akane, en que cuando creía estar listo para leerlo se daba cuanta que no era así, que todo era una falsa alarma. Ese sobre que estaba allí, cuando despertaba por la mañana alzaba el brazo para coger aire ya que Akane no estaba a su lado al amanecer.

Desde ese dia comenzó a investigar, quería saber donde estaba Ryoga y mediante algunos métodos demasiados discretos averiguo que se había ido de viaje hace un mes, eso quería decir que no se había ido con Akane, todo era demasiado enredado, ella no había dejado ni rastro de su paradero no estaba por ningún lado y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar le inquietaba no saber donde se encontraba la mujer mas importante de su vida.

Todas las noches subía por la pared que dada al patio del Dojo Tendo, para quedarse un rato viendo el agua que estaba en un pequeño pozo, miraba por la ventana de la cocina y siempre estaba Kasumi lavando platos, o secándolos. Subía por el árbol que daba a la habitación de Akane y comenzaba a recorrerla, le encantaba el olor que todavía estaba en ese lugar como en la almohada que estaba en su cama, su ropa, sus sabanas todo era una tortura al recordarla y recordar todos los hermosos momentos que habían vivido.

Todavía no tenia claro por que todos los días visitaba el Dojo, ¿Qué buscaba? ¿y si alguna vez la encontraba estaba dispuesto a perdonarla y a comenzar de nuevo con ella?¿y si ella nunca lo había engañado y si el fue el injusto con ella?¿que haría?.

Ese mismo dia regreso a su mansión, la sala estaba sola, mejor dicho en toda la casa se respiraba soledad. Iba a comenzar a subir las gradas para dirigirse a su cuarto pero algo lo hizo regresar y con una media sonrisa fue a la piscina se sentó en una de las sillas blancas, contemplo la luna llena que se resplandecía en el agua y dio rienda suelta a sus recuerdos sin imaginar que dichos recuerdos eran compartidos con una bella mujer vestida con una batita de color rosa, y con sus manos sobando la pancita de ya cinco meses de embarazo, al otro lado del mundo.

Flash Back

* * *

Nodoka agitaba su mano en señal de decir adiós a dos personas paradas en la entrada a la mansión que hacían lo mismo hasta que esta que el auto en el que se marchaba desaparecía por el portón.

RANMA: ¿quieres ir a algún lado? Como mi nana nos pudo dejar para irse con su familia dos días no lo entiendo.

AKANE: no, de verdad no quiero salir. Y no seas tan celoso Nodoka vendrá para cuidar a su niño –dijo con burla-

RANMA: No estoy celoso, claro que no lo estoy, solo pienso que como me puede dejarme solo, a mi a quien ha cuidado desde pequeño, con quien a vivido todo este tiempo, y de paso hacerlo tan rápido recuerdo que la ultima vez que se fue de mi lado para ir a verlos fue hace tres años es demasiado. son las cuatro de la tarde ¿quieres nadar una rato en la piscina? De todos modos esta haciendo un calor insoportable.

AKANE:¡¡¡¡¡claro que no estas celoso¡¡¡¡ y lo ir a nadar creo que no es buena idea…

RANMA: ¿Por qué? Dijo frunciendo el seño.

AKANE: mejor salgamos.

RANMA: no, ¿Por qué? Repitió exigiendo una respuesta

AKANE: suspiro –no se nadar- dijo cuando volteaba su rostro para no ver la cara de incredulidad de Ranma asechándola.

RANMA: como puede ser que practiques el combate libre y no sepas nadar.

AKANE: si como escuchaste, NO SE NADAR ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?

RANMA: no ninguno, pero si quieres yo te enseño – se ofreció mientras arqueaba una ceja y se mordía el labio-

AKANE: ¿de verdad lo harías?

RANMA: claro, eres mi esposa y todo lo que pueda hacer por ella, lo hare con mucho gusto –afirmo cuando rodeaba la cintura de Akane y le plasmaba un profundo beso.

Akane sonrió se sentía muy bien al estar con el y un presentimiento que aun no entendía, pero con lo bien la hacia sentir sabia en sus adentros que no era nada malo.

AKANE: acepto.- sonrió muy emocionada-

RANMA: esta bien, vete a vestir y te espero en la piscina.

Lo dos entraron y separaron para ir a sus habitaciones. Akane no sabia si ponerse un traje de baño de color morado de una pieza, pero aun la atacaba la timidez y se sentiría un poco incomoda por lo provocativo de sus escotes, era un tanto ajustado a su cuerpo, o tal vestirse con un short y una camisa de tirantes pero no eso era demasiado conservativo.

Ya había transcurrido media hora y ella no sabia que ponerse ya por ultimo opto por el traje de baño de una pieza, de todos modos el era su esposo y un taco de ojo de vez en cuando no le caería nada mal. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a el patio, allí se quedo embelesada viendo como Ranma nadaba con un cuerpo tan atlético y perfecto antes sus ojos, por primera vez sentía algo desconocido para ella DESEO ese sentimiento que solo el hacia que naciera.

Ranma se sintió observado, asi que detuvo su recorrido para rodar sus ojos, y verificar quien lo miraba, allí estaba ella con ese traje tan seductor, trago saliva y la reparo de pies a cabeza, ella era preciosa su mezcla de inocencia y seducción oculta lo mataba.

AKANE: estoy lista.

RANMA: eso veo –dijo seductor-

Ranma se acerco al borde, para ayudarla a bajar pero el momento de comenzar las clases de natación nunca llego, todo había subido una tanto de tono, el por su parte rozaba sutilmente cada parte prominente del cuerpo de Akane sin que esta tuviera alguna objeción, la razón había abandonado sus cuerpos. Ranma se acerco al oído de Akane y le susurro.

RANMA: permíteme tenerte hoy.

Ella solo busco sus labios, en signo de aceptación salieron del agua y el la cargo hacia la habitación principal.

La bajo sutilmente y la rodeo con su brazo haciendo que su cuerpo encajara perfectamente con el suyo, fue besando delicadamente su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios fue un beso que los hizo recordar la primera vez, era una sensación familiar, una inmensa sensación de plenitud. Ranma ahondo el beso haciendo que su sangre hirviera de desbordada ambición por tener su cuerpo.

La coloco sutilmente sobre la cama, estaban mojados pero el calor del deseo que tenían el uno por el otro no los hacia sentir algún tipo de frio, no dejaban de besarse hasta que Akane por instinto del cual nunca había tenido conocimiento, hundió su rostro en el cuello de el besándolo con ansiedad descomunal, tenia necesitad de tocarlo y de ser tocada por el.

Ranma por su lado solo quería acariciarla y que ella le diera su consentimiento, no dejaban de verse, no querían perderse ni un momento privar su mirada de aquello tan hermoso sus facciones eran perfectas, se miraban como queriendo memorizar cada detalle el uno del otro.

Ella se sentó sobre el, acercando su cara a pocos centímetros de el, lo beso febrilmente escucho su jadeo al sentirla tan suya con una delicada caricia fue bajando un tirante de su traje y después el otros hasta dejar su busto completamente descubierto ella se ruborizo al sentirse descubierta y ser observado con ojos de fascinación.

Ranma entendió su sonrojo, dibujo una media sonrisa pero no había tiempo que perder era una tortura tenerla a ella sobre el, haciendo presión sobre su regazo haciendo que sintiera fuego recorrer su cuerpo. Logro incorporase plasmando un juego de labios, hasta que comenzó a descender acariciando su busto, lamia y daba pequeños mordiscos en cada pecho percatándose como la piel de ella se erizaba, la oyo respirar trabajosamente y en un ágil movimiento se poso sobre ella.

Coloco sus labios en un pecho haciendo que esta arqueara su cuerpo de deseo, ascendió hasta su cuello besándola apasionadamente, sus manos completamente libres bajaron totalmente el traje de Akane, dejándola desnuda, ella rodeo su cuello con queriendo evitar que la miraba de Ranma se posara en su parte baja, la vergüenza lo la había abandonado en ningún momento pero el no tenia ni la mínima, gana de ver el solo quería tocar y abarcarla completamente.

Ranma comenzó a despojarse de su calzoneta hasta que los dos cuerpos se despojaron de toda prenda, Akane se percato de dicho acontecimiento y sus nerviosismo la hizo hacer un intento un tanto absurdo al apretó sus piernas. El sonrió y se acerco a su oído como hacia un momento en la piscina y susurro.

RANMA: juro que me detendré si llego a hacerte daño.

Escucho suspirar a Akane, en signo de entrega, la confianza que depositaba en el, la asustaba pero la hacia relajarse a un mas con cada caricia, cada roce de su cuerpo con el suyo, Ranma en un intento por ser gentil alargo el tiempo de penetrarla haciendo que con cada toque ella depositara mas seguridad en cada mimo. Había llegado el momento y se perdió en su vientre se quedo un momento quieto esperando cualquier señal de dolor, esperaba que ella le diera el aviso para proseguir, el nunca haría nada para lastimarla y mucho menos si era a costa de su placer. Akane arqueo su cuerpo otorgándole el permiso que Ranma estaba pidiendo, los dos cerraron sus ojos mareados por el inmenso placer de sus cuerpos, Akane por su parte sentía esa mezcla de dolor y placer, un excito majar de los dioses.

* * *

Fin del flash back

Ranma volvió en si, sonrió al recordar como hasta sus recuerdos mas íntimos lo hacían enamorarse mas de ella, había tenido muchas veces sexo pero con ella había conocido el amor, el amor verdadero que los subía a las nubes , que la hacia entregarse completamente a aquella persona amada. Le levando resignado y trato por varias horas conciliar el sueño desde que Akane ya no estaba dormirse era un martirio.

Y asi ya habían transcurrido tres años desde su separación, Ranma nunca dejo de pensar en Akane, y tampoco dejo de buscarla, cuando no estaba fuera de la ciudad por causa de algún torneo o asunto de negocios siempre visitaba la casa de Akane, esperando que algún día ella estuviera allí.

Shampoo por su parte nunca dejo de acosarlo, dejándole bien el claro que Akane lo había abandonado aunque no estuviera con Ryoga, no perdía oportunidad alguna de echarle tierra a Akane.

Era un día jueves y Ranma como de costumbre hizo su recorrido nocturno por el Dojo, pero esta vez algo estaba fuera de lo normal, una pequeña niña de algunos tres años, con su cabello de color azul y ojos del mismo color, su piel era blanca y tersa portaba un vestidito de color celeste y zapatitos de charol negro, jugaba con una muñeca en una piedra cerca del pozo.

Ranma se acerco a ella, algo en la pequeña lo hacia sentir ternura algo que después de la partida de Akane no había vuelto a sentir, la inocencia que irradiaba se le hacia familiar. La vio sonreírle como si lo conociera de toda su pequeña vida, con una seguridad que en una niña normal de tres años era raro.

RANMA: hola- dijo con vos dulce-

Y cuando el alzo sus brazos en el intento de cargarla, una vos masculina se escucho al pronunciar el nombre de KANNA.

La niña reconoció la vos, y volteo para encontrarla, Ranma ya había desaparecido pero se escondía en un lugar lleno de sombras, pudo divisar a un hombre, alto esbelto bien vestido pero con un estilo un tanto extraño portaba una camisa de botones de color negra ajustada a su cuerpo y un pantalón del mismo color y zapatillas, su pelo era color azul y ojos negros como la noche, una nariz afilada, era completamente bien parecido.

Ranma frunció el seño.

* * *

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO PERO NO QUIERO DESPEDIRME SIN ANTES AGRADECERLE A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA. Y GRACIAS ESPECIALES PARA:

Akaneiiro  
amafle  
KuYbY-chan  
TheJoKernEt  
viry chan  
Vivian Alejandra

xXx-aihiwatari-xXx

Akima-06 carlaobic  
judith-kurosaki-kuchiki  
Luz Cullen Chiba  
Nath-Cullen-black  
sailor kripton

hatake-katia : gracias por comentar, y no se preocupe por shampoo que de esa me encargo yo... jajajaja

amafle: siendo hacer sufrir a nuestros personajes pero ni modo no se preocupe que al final viene lo mejor y gracias por su apoyo es muy importante para mi.

judith-kurosaki-kuchiki : gracias a los tres, y gracias por darme permiso para portarme mal tomare el consejo muy en cuenta, me rei mucho con lo de blanca nieves pero shampoo es peor, y alejandro muchas gracias me alegra que les guste mi fic...

xXx-aihiwatari-xXx : aqui estoy de nuevo reportandome... GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS ANIMOS NO SABE TODO LO QUE SIGNIFICA.

Akima-06 GRACIAS, espero que le siga gustando mi fic, y no bajar lo sabe todo lo que gradezco cada comentario. cuídese

sakuloove:MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS... espero seguir llenando las expectativas..

TheJoKernEt : ojala que este capitulo haya sido interesante, por que si me tarde en subirlo jajaja MUCHAS GRACIAS.

DE TODO CORAZON GRACIAS POR SEGUIR DANDO ÁNIMOS, BENDICIONES.


	12. La sorpresa de la noche

BUENO ESTA VES NO ME TARDE TANTO, ASI QUE NO ME TOCA DISCULPARME JAJAJA, BUENO QUE SE LOS HICE SUFRIR EL CAPI ANTERIOR, CON EL HOMBRE MISTERIOSO PERO COMO SE ME OLVIDO COMUNICARLE EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR QUE EL NUEVO PERSONAJE SE LLAMA IKUTO KSUKIYOMI NO SE SI USTEDES YA TENGAN CONOCIMIENTO DE EL PERO SALE EN EL ANIME Shugo Chara CREO QUE ES EL UNICO PERSONAJE CON EL QUE YO LE PONDRIA EL CUERNO A RANMA ASI QUE SI LO QUIEREN CONOCER MEJOR AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE LINK .net/fs33/300W/i/2008/328/e/f/Shugo_Chara_Ikuto_vector_wall_by_

PARA QUE SE DELEITEN… CUIDENSE Y SI QUIEREN CONTINUACION DEJEN COMENTARIOS…n_n

LA SOSPRESA DE LA NOCHE

* * *

Se quedo allí, para ver como aquel hombre cargaba la bella niña con una ternura descomunal, y como era correspondido de la misma manera.

El peli azul la llevo hasta dentro de la casa, donde se miraba más movimiento que de costumbre, se escuchaban risas, conversaciones y se observaba como varias personas corrían de un lugar a otro, con bandejas de comida, mesas, y sillas.

Ranma no quiso quedarse por mucho tiempo, además no podía dejar ser descubierto en sus visitas nocturnas, no pudo divisar a nadie conocido pero entre mas pensaba que estaba a punto de irse mas tiempo alargaba su partida.

Dejo de estirar el cuello para espirar cuando ya casi todo se había calmado volvió a saltar por el muro, para observar como una limosina negra tomaba camino desde la puerta del Dojo.

No tomo mucha importancia al detalle, así que fue a dormir como de costumbre, al dia siguiente ya los pensamientos de Akane habían sido desplazados por la imagen de aquella pequeña sonriéndole, algo había en ella que los hacia perder la concentración, sus ojos azules penetrantes lo había hipnotizado la noche anterior. Ese día en vez de andar enojado, andaba perdido.

NODOKA: ¿estas bien?

RANMA: si ¿Por qué?

NODOKA: andas un tanto distraído.

RANMA: eso no es cierto, y que no me molesten voy a estar en el despacho.

NODOKA: esta bien.

A Nodoka le había tocado la peor parte, vivir con un bipolar que lo único que hacia era cambiar de humor a cada momento, que siempre respondía de manera molesta, pero ella lo conocía mas que a nadie, como no hacerlo si lo había criado desde pequeño, y sabia que cuando algo lo hacia sufrir el, se escondía una coraza para que nadie mas hiciera mas grande el dolor. Nodoka también había sufrido la partida de Akane pero Ranma era el que no soportaba su perdida, pensaba que el era una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento iba a explotar si ella no regresaba pronto, solo verla lo podía hacer recapacitar.

Ranma se encontraba concentrado haciendo nada productivo, cuando escucho como alguien tocada la puerta.

RANMA: dije que no me molestaran ¿Qué parte no entendieron? –grito-

NODOKA: si lo se, pero hay alguien que insiste en verte y dice que si no la atiendes no se ira –contesto-

_-Otra vez_- pensó Ranma, ya se sabia esa cantaleta de siempre ya lo tenia arto de llegar y querer hacer su voluntad donde quiera que fuera, pero como sabia que la amenaza siempre llegaba a sea cierta decidió salir.

Al solo traspasar la puerta sintió como alguien se les desguindaba del cuello y comenzaba a intentarlo besar.

RANMA: Shampoo por primera vez en tu vida me puedes ¡¡¡dejar en paz¡¡¡¡

SHAMPOO: holaaaaa mi amor, no sabes cuanto te extrañe…

RANMA: si como sea, solo quítate de encima…

SHAMPOO: que malo te has vuelto, pero como se que has estado triste te voy a llevar a la presentación de una colección de una nueva diseñadora, dicen que estudio en el extranjero y que a tan solo poco tiempo a revolucionado la industria de la moda y un súper amigo mío es el que la esta acompañando el se llama IKUTO KSUKIYOMI.

RANMA: ¿y quien te dijo que yo tengo humor para ir a una colección?

SHAMPOO: por favor acompáñame…Ikuto me dio dos invitaciones una para ti y otra para mi.

RANMA: no

SHAMPOO: por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… -insistía con esa voz chillona que la caracteriza-

RANMA: si como quieras pero ya cállate… -ya se había cansado de su insistencia sentía que si no se iba rápido de su vista se le olvidaría lo caballero que siempre ha sido-

SHAMPOO: me alegra que cambiaras de opinión, acuérdate que tienes que ir con traje, y lo más elegante, porque estarás de acuerdo conmigo que iras acompañado de la mujer mas codiciada de Nerima, paso por ti a las ocho de la noche mañana.- dijo mientras desaparecía por la salida-.

El día pasó como algo normal, sin tan solo sospechar que ese seria el último día tranquilo, desde ese día todo cambiaría tal vez para bien o tal vez para mal, pero nada volvería a ser igual.

La noche del día siguiente había llegado y Ranma se había vestido como siempre irresistible, su traje de color azul marino una camisa blanca por dentro abierta de los dos botones superiores sin corbata, y portaba zapatillas negras, escucho como un carro se parqueaba frente a su casa en su espera.

Suspiro, y se metió las manos a sus bolsillos, había llegado el momento de soportar a Shampoo, camino sin ánimos hacia la salida y abordo.

Fue un camino interminable, con Shampoo diciendo incoherencias y Ranma ignorándola.

SHAMPOO: llegamos.

Bajaron y llegaron a un especie de mansión antigua, de tres plantas con una iluminación de faros de diversos colores, en frente una inmensa fuente que los autos tenían que rodear antes de entrar, se notaba que seria una presentación de alto nivel, Ranma rodo los ojos al ver tanta inversión pero no le tomo mucha importancia, hasta ver que la larga lista de gradas que llevaba al salón estaba rodeado con rosas de distintos colores, eso lo hizo recordar muchas cosas entre ellas todo lo que Akane hacia por las flores de su jardines- dibujo una sonrisa y siguió su recorrido, al entrar pudieron ver que la decoración era bastante moderna una pasarela iluminada con una luz color plateada, en la segunda planta se podía divisar a una grupo musical(tipo teatro) las mesas era cubiertas por manteles de satín color Ocre y un centro blanco redondo bordado con letras doradas en el que estaba inscrita el nombre COLLECCION KANNA . Las sillas estaban en juego ocre y el respaldar con un chongo de color dorado.

Se sentaron, mejor dicho Ranma se hecho sobre una silla, al leer COLLECCION KANNA, se le hizo familiar ese nombre lo había escuchado en otra parte, pero no lograba recordarlo, no le tomo mucha importancia de hecho no le tomaba importancia a nada, ni a Shampoo, ni a la música, ni a la decoración, a nada.

Fijo su mirada en Shampoo, para ver como en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa y se levantaba de la mesa, para saludar a un hombre de cabello azul, vestido con un traje completo negro hasta la camisa que llevaba dentro era del mismo color, tenia los ojos azules, saludo muy amablemente, se notaba que era un hombre elegante y de modales excepcionales. Pero de manera sutil, comunico que andaba un poco rápido con todo el trabajo d e la presentación, dejando a Shampoo con solo la intención de presentarle a Ranma, bueno para todo había tiempo en esa recepción**, todo seria posible.**

El se perdió, entre la multitud de gente que platicaba sobre, el exquisito gusto de la decoración, hablaban de la misteriosa diseñadora que les hacia el placer de ver sus excelentes diseños había gente de muchas clases de industrias, pero todos con una mismo propósito, conocer a la dueña de la COLLECION KANNA.

Comenzó la presentación con modelos de diferentes tallas, no solo eran de extremada delgadez si no de algunas libritas de mas, pero modelaban como unas profesionales, cada una vestía un diseño lleno de sencillez pero con un toque de elegancia insólita, cada detalle de sus piezas se notaba que estaba planeado con premeditación, hasta su lencería estaba en completo juego con las prendas, cada una de las modelos se les notaba que disfrutaban aquella mezcla de comodidad y elegancia que hacia relucir cada parte de su cuerpo y no solo lo disfrutaban sino también que lo transmitían al publico.

Ranma a pesar que había llegado con una actitud de ocio, no se aburrió en ningún momento era la primera vez que se había entretenido tanto en una presentación de moda, ver algo diferente era salir de la rutina y saber que en el mundo no solo se vestía con ropa incomoda, sino que podría ser sensual pero con el placer y la seguridad de salir a la calle y recibir piropos por su distinción. Era una colección muy original.

Termino la presentación y todos comentaban sobre la originalidad de cada una de las prendas. Pero había llegado el momento de conocer a la mente maestra de esa bella colección que se había llevado el respeto y la admiración de cada uno de los invitados

se vio como un hombre salía con una niña en brazos y presentaba.

BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS,

ANTES QUE NADA QUERIA AGRADECERLES A CADA UNO DE USTEDES POR HABER ESTADO PRESENTE ESTA NOCHE ,Y VER UNA COLLECION QUE A TRANSCENDIDO BARRERAS , NO SOLO POR LLEVAR ENVUELTO COMODIDAD, SENCILLEZ Y ELEGANCIA SINO TANMBIEN QUE ES UNA COLLECION CON UNA VISION PARA TODO PUBLICO FEMENINO .

QUIERO COMENTARLES, QUE LA COLLECCION LLEVA EL NOMBRE DE KANNA, Y ESO SE DEBE A ESTA PEQUEÑA QUE TENGO EL HONOR DE CARGAR, ELLA A SIDO LA INSPIRACION DE CADA UNO DE LOS TRAJES QUE SE HAN MOSTRADO ES POR ESTA RAZON QUE TENGO EL PLACER DE PRESENTALES A LA CREADORA DE ESTA EXQUISITA COLECCIÓN Y MERECEDORA DE CADA UNO DE SUS APLAUSOS, **CON USTEDES AKANE TENDO**.

* * *

**Perdón perdón perdón pero no tengo mucho tiempo solo lo quería subir esto, pero les prometo que les contestare al correo, así que esperen por fa y no sabe como me faltaron los leer los mensajes de alguno amigos ya saben cuales son… pero me los deben jaja espero les haya gustado.. Esperen que estará súper interesante el próximo capi…**


	13. Encuentro

SI LO SE, PERDON ME TARDE UNA ETERNIDAD EN SUBIRLO PERO NO SABEN COMO ESTUVE DE TRABAJO, PERDON PERDON PERDON. BUENO DESPUES DE LAS DISCULPAS VOY CON MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS YO SE QUE ABURRO PERO DE TODO CORAZON MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA, MIL GRACIAS.

BUENO LE CUENTO QUE UNA AMIGA ME COMENTO QUE SERIA BUENO CAMBIAR UN POCO, EL MODO DE ESCRITURA (PERSONAJE: BLA BLA) ELLA ME DIJO QUE ESTABA PROHIBIDO, YO DE VERDAD QUE NO LO SABIA, ESTABA CONSCIENTE QUE ESTABA UN POCO PASADO DE MODA PERO NO HASTA ESE EXTREMO, JAJAJA EN FIN LOS QUE LES QUIERO PREGUNTAR ES SI DE VERDAD ME DAN PERMISO DE CAMBIARLO, ESPERO SUS OPINIONES SON MUY IMPORTANTES PORFA.

PARA COMENTARLES UN POCO SOBRE ESTE CAPI, LES CUENTO QUE NO ME CONVENCIÓ MUCHO, LO LEI MIL VECES PERO NO ENCONTRÉ COMO PONERLE MAS MAS ROMANTICISMO EN EL REENCUENTRO DE LOS DOS, ASÍ QUE ESPERO CRITICAS, Y TAMBIÉN ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS MUCHO.

MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS, ESPERO LES GUSTE, Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS LOS RESPONDERÉ LO PROMETO.

* * *

**ENCUENTRO**

**CAPITULO 13**

Akane Tendo Akane Tendo, Akane Tendo, Akane Tendo, Akane Tendo, Akane Tendo, Akane Tendo, Akane Tendo, Akane Tendo, Akane Tendo. Ese nombre se repetía como eco en la cabeza de Ranma, mientras sus ojos azules se abrían a más no poder, **no podía creerlo ella estaba allí.**

Estaba mas hermosa que nunca, lucia un vestido sin tirantes, ajustado a su esbelto cuerpo, de color rosado viejo, que le llegaba hasta dos centímetros abajo de la rodilla, portaba unas sandalias tipo romanas sin tacón, claro que su vestimenta tenia a que ser de acuerdo a su colección debía lucir y expresar el mensaje de su nueva colección.

Ella sonrió, y tomo el micrófono.

AKANE: es un honor que esta noche, ustedes hayan presenciado esta nueva propuesta para el mundo de la moda, y además hayan podido captar el mensaje que necesitaba dar, creo que esta colección representa una parte de mi vida, les cuento que años atrás muchas personas me consideraban poco femenina, y no solo las personas si no también el concepto que yo tenia de mi misma era que no era femenina y que no tenia el cuerpo de una modelo, asi que todo cambio cuando salí del país, y di que no solo yo tenia ese concepto si no muchas mujeres del mundo, es por eso que decidí confeccionar las prendas con ese mensaje, claro como ya lo había dicho Ikuto antes esto no hubiera sido posible sino hubiera tenido a mi hija junto a mi- pronuncio mientras cargaba a Kanna en sus brazos-

Akane había cambiado, no tanto en lo externo sino en la interior, era muy diferente hoy, había entendido que ahora su hija tenia que ser todo en su vida y que Kanna era la razón ahora de su existir.

Ranma se levanto, tenia que ir en su busca pero un brazo lo detuvo.

SHAMPOO: tu no vas a ningún lado Ranma, tu vienes conmigo –sentencio-

RANMA: déjame en paz, no te metas en lo que no te importa –dijo soltando el amarre de Shampoo-

Pero cuando iba en busca de la peli azul, una mujer muy cambiada también en lo exterior lo detuvo, hacia ya mucho tiempo de no verla.

UKYO: holaaaaa Ranma. No pretendía verte aquí hoy.

RANMA: ¿Ukyo? Por dios ¿cuando regresaste? Te ves increíble

UKYO: hace tres días, no había podido irte a visitar porque todavía estaba reacomodando todo de nuevo.

Mientras en el escenario se colocaban un piano de cola.

RANMA: sabes tengo un tanto de prisa, te dejo –le dio un beso en la mejilla a la ligera –

Pero algo nuevamente lo interrumpió, escucho la vos de Ikuto en el escenario cuando llamaba a Akane.

IKUTO: creo que hay algunas sorpresas mas esta noche, los que esta noche los han deleitado con su música (banda) Akane y yo somos grandes amigos casi familia, es por esta razón que hoy me ayudaran con una canción que escribí, especialmente para Akane, creo que cuando la cante mis sentimientos serán revelados pero ese es mi objetivo.

Akane estaba un tanto confundida, se encontraba sentada al lado de Ikuto, pero eso no estaba planeado para la noche. Vio arriba donde estaban sus amigos que le hacían señas para que pusiera mucha atención a la letra de la melodía.

Ikuto comenzó su canto con una vos increíble, claro el era un gran cantante además de tantas otras virtudes que lo caracterizaban.

**Tiene un bonito semblante  
la cara más bonita que jamás pude ver  
Sólo con mirarme a los ojos  
ya me tiene loquito  
no sé que puedo hacer  
Hace tiempo que la conozco  
pero nunca me atrevo a confesarle mi amor  
Vive solamente en su mundo  
no tiene interés en conocer el amor**

****

Ella es  
Una cometa blanca, de noche la ves  
Se mueve entre las nubes, no quiere creer  
que la sujeto en sueños con un cordel

Ella es  
Hermosa, elegante, brillante a la vez  
Coqueta y misteriosa, la quiero tener  
ponerme por las noches sólo a su pies

Quiero decirle "la quiero"  
pero estoy sintiendo que me falta valor  
Quiero que comprenda que sueño  
todas las noches con su corazón  
Sueño que duerme en mi cama  
que viene y me abraza, son cosas de amor  
Me tengo que decidir si quiero tener su amor

**Tiene un bonito semblante  
la cara más bonita que jamás pude ver  
Sólo con mirarme a los ojos**

**ya me tiene loquito  
no sé que puedo hacer**

****

Ella es  
Una cometa blanca, de noche la ves  
Se mueve entre las nubes, no quiere creer  
que la sujeto en sueños con un cordel

**Ella es  
Hermosa, elegante, brillante a la vez  
Coqueta y misteriosa, la quiero tener  
ponerme por las noches sólo a su pies.**

Todos los miraban expectantes, la canción decía en verdad los sentimientos que Ikuto le profesaba a Akane desde hacia mucho tiempo, Ranma no lo podía creer todo esto era demasiado para una sola noche.

Ukyo lo observo todo el tiempo en el transcurso de la canción, estaba desorientado ella mas que nadie sabia todo lo que Akane había pasado pero el verlo a el, le cambiaba toda la perspectiva, el también había sufrido desde que Akane se había ido y ahora pensaba que Ikuto seria también otro alargamiento para su dolor.

Lo tomo de la mano.

UKYO: ven conmigo Ranma.

RANMA: necesito hablar con ella.

AKANE: no es un buen momento.

Akane mientras tanto no sabia que hacer, era una confesión que no se la esperaba, sabia que Ikuto se le había insinuado muchas veces pero ya escribirle una canción era demasiado, se había quedado sin palabras, Ikuto se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de Akane, el mas que nadie sabia no estaba lista, había sido una gran declaración de alguien que consideraba su amigo, pero no podía dejarla en ridículo en frente de todos los que la observaban esperando la respuesta a la canción.

IKUTO: bueno muchas gracias, pero Akane corresponderá mi amor atrás de los escenarios, ya que si me dice que me ama en frente de todos ustedes me dará mucha vergüenza –bromeo causando la risa de todos los presentes-

Se despidieron del escenario, mientras Ranma en una revolución de pensamientos estaba sentado junto a Ukyo.

UKYO: creo que nos tenemos que ir.

RANMA: Akane tiene una hija – dijo evadiendo la pregunta de su compañera-

Ukyo sonrió

UKYO: Kanna es un ángel es la niña mas tierna y mas inteligente que vas a conocer en tu vida, es el motor de Akane.

Ranma la observo extrañado.

RANMA: ¿Cómo sabes tanto de ellas?

Ukyo trago saliva.

UKYO: hay muchas cosas que pasaron, que no te he contado creo que mejor te las contare otro día hoy estas muy alterado.

RANMA: no tendrás que contármelo hoy, tu sabes demasiado.

Ukyo se levanto de la mesa donde se encontraban con la intención de retirarse pero Ranma la detuvo tenia que saber toda la verdad esa noche.

UKYO: ¿estas alegre por volver a verla verdad?

Ranma bajo su mirada, claro Ukyo lo conocía muy bien habían sido amigos desde pequeños, con su mano sobo su mejilla, entendía que quería saber y estar con Akane, pero ahora era amiga de ella y conocía que no era el mejor momento.

UKYO: Ranma de cierta manera entiendo tus fundamentos pero mira a tu alrededor, esta es la noche de ella ¿crees que es justo echarle a perder el triunfo que hoy tuvo por aclarar tus dudas? Tu la alejaste, ella no tuvo la culpa de nada y tu la rechazaste cuando ella mas te necesitaba, ahora salió adelante sola. Si quieres las buscas otro día, hoy NO.

RANMA: pero ese dichoso Ikuto ¿Quién es en su vida? –contesto serio-

UKYO: eso no me corresponde aclarártelo, mejor mañana llegare a tu casa, también quiero saludar a Nodoka te prometo que responderé a todas tus preguntas siempre y cuando las pueda contestar. ¿Nos vamos?

RANMA: solo déjame verla nuevamente y además no traje coche.

UKYO: NO Ranma y ¿Por qué no trajiste el coche?

RANMA: es uno de los tantos errores que he cometido en toda mi vida.

UKYO: no voy a preguntar más, yo te llevo- se afrecio

Ranma ya se había dado por vencido, Ukyo tenia razón no podía dejar que su desesperación dejara sin valor la noche tan anhelada por Akane.

La busco con la mirada entre la multitud con la intención de encontrarla, y si allí estaba radiante como nunca se reía, y hablaba de manera desenvuelta, se notaba como se sonrojaba con cada piropo que obtenía por su colección, y su belleza.

El sentía orgullo por el logro de Akane, pero también sentía que no tenia derecho para sentirlo, quedo un momento esperando a Ukyo a que recogiera su bolsa, pero cuando regreso la vista Akane ya no estaba.

Shampoo se había quedado sola como perro en la celebración, y como no era santo de la devoción de nadie, no encontró mas compañía dando peor que su abuela estaba siendo enjuiciada por una estafa de miles de dólares que había llevado a la bancarrota a una empresa socia, necesitaba algunos de los diseños de la diseñadora misteriosa para lograr tener mas ingresos para recuperarse y volver a levantar la economía de **amazonas**, pero no se le iba a hacer nada fácil ya que la misteriosa es AKANE TENDO la misma , a la que le había robado todos los sueños, también era ala que había sacado en a patadas de su casa y la había enviado un en taxi desconocido después de engañar a Ranma y votar su honra a mas no poder. No había encontrado a Ranma por ningún lado así que decidió que ya no tenia nada que hacer en aquel lugar, no había tampoco divisado ni a Ikuto y Akane pregunto pero no le dieron razón asi que salió tomo su auto y se marcho.

Ranma comenzó a bajar las gradas por las cuales había subido hacia unas horas antes, estaba mas desorientado de cómo había llegado sintió como Ukyo había vuelto porque sele había olvidado unas cosas en el camerino, bajaba desganado grada a grada, levanto su rostro para encontrar el coche de Ukyo pero en la parte baja estaba la visión mas bella.

Ella levantaba su mano señalando las estrellas que adornaban esa noche de sorpresas, con Kanna en sus brazos, la niña estaba atenta a cada palabra pronunciada por su madre .Ranma sonrió tal ves el destino si estaba de su lado esa noche, bajo rápidamente, no había tiempo que perder, en ese momento no importaba el pasado lo mas importante era verla, solamente verla de cerca y que le regalara una mirada, tenia duda de cómo seria esa mirada si de rencor, dolor, o en un milagro del mundo para el, fuera de amor.

RANMA: -esa es la osa mayor- interrumpió

Akane conocía mas esa vos que la de ella misma, conocía mas que nadie a quien le pertenecía, su corazón latía a mil por segundo, lo sentía salir de su pecho, ese día con el que había soñado tanto tiempo estaba sucediendo, lo volvería a ver después de aquel nefasto día que había roto su vida, estaba detrás de ella, trago saliva y comenzó a voltear lentamente en dirección de donde provenía la vos.

Logro su objetivo, estaba frente a frente con Ranma, con su Ranma, estaba emocionada apretaba ligeramente a Kanna para que su nerviosismo no la delatara, los dos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro, unos segundos que parecían un eternidad, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, en ese momento no había mal entendidos, tampoco rencor y mucho menor una pizca de odio, sus miradas eran de profundo amor, un amor que no había logrado apagar ni la distancia ni la desconfianza. El momento había llegado todo tenia que tener sentido, pero lo único que pudieron comprobar era que no se habían podido olvidar, pero en ves de disminuir todo sentimiento, se había crecido y fortalecido mas.

Ra..n . m..a alcanzo a pronunciar Akane, cuando sintió como unos brazos fuertes la atraían hacia si, junto con la niña en brazos, su sorpresa no era para menos, era extraño muy extraño, la única reacción posible era la de extrañeza, se quedo catatónica unos segundos hasta asimilar el abrazo del cual eran presas juntos con su hija.

AKANE: ¿te sientes bien? –pregunto torpemente

RANMA: ahora en mucho tiempo, puedo decir que si- menciono mientras soltaba el abrazo

AKANE: no espere que estuvieras aquí-

RANMA: si lo note, creo que la canción que te cantaron te dejo entretenida- comento sarcástico-

Un hombre peli azul venia bajando junto con Ukyo.

IKUTO: me alegro que te haya gustado mi canción Ranma ¿Por qué así te llamas verdad?

RANMA: ¿tengo que contestarte?

IKUTO: no -dijo mientras apartaba a Akane del lado de Ranma-

Nos tenemos que ir – sugirió dirigiéndose a Akane-

A una Akane pasmada todavía, todo ese espectáculo era mucho para su sistema nervioso.

AKANE: -sacudió su cabeza levemente tratando de salir del transe en el que estaba - si, ya Kanna esta cansada y necesita dormir.

La Kanna sonreía pícaramente , como si supiera de lo que se trataba aquella situación, sentía como su mama estallaba de nervios ante aquel sujeto desconocido pero esa mirada que vio salir de los ojos de su madre nunca la había mirado antes, algo especial tenia que tener aquel apuesto hombre para que mama reaccionara de esa manera.

Una limosina se parqueaba cerca, la misma que Ranma en su última visita nocturna al Dojo había visto salir del mismo.

RANMA: espera, aun no te vayas

AKANE: lo siento no tengo tiempo –dijo recuperando nuevamente su postura-

Ikuto abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a sus acompañantes, cerro la puerta y se dirigió nuevamente había Ranma.

IKUTO: fue un placer conocer al famoso Ranma Saotome –menciono extendiendo la mano en señal de saludo-

Saludo que no fue correspondido.

RANMA: no puedo decir lo mismo, lo siento.

IKUTO: sabes, lo entiendo de cierta manera, si hubiera sido en otro tiempo hubiéramos podido hasta ser amigos.

RANMA: tal ves- menciono secamente-

Ikuto dio la vuelta y arribo, la limosina comenzó su recorrido hacia la salida. Ranma no dejo de verla hasta que se perdió por el camino suspiro y bajo la mirada.

UKYO: creo que ya es hora, vamos.

* * *

BUENO LA CANCIÓN QUE CANTO IKUTO SE LLAMA "ELLA ES" DE LOS CAÑOS. A MI EN ENCANTA EN VERDAD EXPRESABA LO QUE IKUTO SIENTE POR AKANE AUNQUE NO POR MUCHO TIEMPO. JAJAJA DESPUÉS SE DARÁN CUANTA, ASI QUE TIENEN QUE SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, NO SABIA COMO TERMINAR EL CAPI DE VERDAD SIEMPRE LO DEJO EN LA PARTE MAS EMOCIONANTE PERO HOY NO ENCONTRÉ NINGUNA, ASI NOS LOS ESTOY DEJANDO TANTO EN LA INCÓGNITA.

ME DESPIDO. DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS PLEASE.


	14. Una Nueva Visita

**Holaaaaaa… aquí estoy de nuevo espero no se hayan desesperado mucho, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer pero siempre encuentro un momentito para escribir.. Les cuento que incluí un personaje mas , ya lo se han de estar pensando en que ya no se que mas inventar pero no hay peligro…**

**Y reitero mi gran agradecimiento a todos los que han si seguido mi historia y la han apoyado en todo momento… muchas muchas gracias ojala les guste el capi y que merezca uno de sus apreciables review espero criticas, opiniones sugerencias y mucho apoyo jajaja**

**Me despido**

**Bendiciones **

**UNA NUEVA VISITA**

**Capitulo 14**

Ranma y Ukyo habían abordado el auto y sin mencionar ninguna palabra en todo el recorrido llegaron a la mansión Saotome se despidió seco y sin voltear a ver.

Nodoka quien estaba en camino hacia su habitación, lo escucho llegar.

NODOKA:¿Cómo te fue?

RANMA: volví a ver a Akane – respondió secamente y fríamente-

Nodoka se emociono ya habían noticias sobre ella, tal ves era un motivo para cambiar el destino, tal ves el dolor de Ranma estaría a punto de acabar.

Subió las escaleras y sin cambiarse de ropa, se hecho sobre la cama, un remolino de recuerdos volvieron como una ola, volvió a aquel día donde había dejado a Akane sin darle tregua para defenderse.

No lo pensó dos veces y de un brinco se levanto de la misma y salió por la ventana para que Nodoka no se diera cuenta de su ausencia y a la vez no hiciera preguntas a las cuales no tenia ni la menor ganas de contestar.

Eran las tres de la mañana pero eso no importaba, bajo y condujo hasta unas cuadras antes de la casa de Akane como en incontables ocasiones lo había hecho pero esta ocasión era especial, ahora sabia que ella, si estaría allí, ahora aquella habitación en la cual había estado y la recorría vacía con la intención de obtener alguna información, ya no seria asi jamás o aunque sea no esa noche.

Salto por el muro se detuvo unos minutos bajo el árbol , inundado por la inseguridad en la que estaba preso, respiro profundo y subió, esa inseguridad no dejaría que su sueño de volver a verla dormir lo impidiera, abrió con mucho cuidado la ventana para no hacer ruido alguno.

La vio, allí dormida tiernamente y a su lado su hija, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que no había cambiado nada, desde las bellas noches que despertaba a su lado, noches que nunca hubiera olvidado, se quedo tieso al ver como la pequeña Kanna restregaba sus ojos con todas las intenciones de despertar y descubrirlo en su cuarto.

La niña despertó completamente lo vio allí parado, Ranma se quedo paralizado no sabia si salir corriendo, espero la acción que tomaría Kanna, tal ves despertaría a su mama, o lloraría gritando por no conocerlo toda la tragedia que había imaginado en su mente, se desvaneció a verla tranquila sonreírle, como lo había hecho unas noches antes, la niña se levanto del rincón con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su mama, la cual dormía como piedra ya que el día que había tenido no era muy fácil, había sentido muchas emociones sorpresas. Ranma estaba más sorprendido que nunca, esa niña no era muy normal que diríamos, le extendió los brazos para que la cargara y así hacer el menor movimiento en la cama que compartía con su madre.

Ranma la cargo y la coloco en su cintura, no salía de su asombro cuando vio como la niña llevaba su pequeño dedo a su boca en señal de silencio, y acto seguido le señalaba la ventana por la cual tendría que salir.

Akane hizo un movimiento brusco, todo parecía que despertaría pero no lo hizo, Ranma como cualquier persona obediente, salió por la ventana llevándose consigo la pequeña, la sento en una piedra, y comenzó a rodear dicha piedra, viéndola algo era raro en aquella niña, la miraba y reparaba para saber si en verdad era humana, una niña tan pequeña no podía ser tan despierta o por lo menos el nunca había conocido alguien así.

RANMA: ¿sabias que alguien podría robarte?

KANNA: sip.

RANMA: y ¿Por qué me dijiste que te sacara de la habitación? No me conoces y podría hacerte daño.

KANNA: Podría pelo no lo halás.-

RANMA. ¿como sabes eso?

KANNA: pol que eles bueno, yo lo se.-dijo con seguridad-

RANMA. No te entiendo- dijo mirándola a los ojos-

KANNA: tu ablazaste a mama con amol, y mama se puso feliz.

Ranma sonrió, ese comentario despertó en su interior una alegría indiscutible, hasta nervioso lo había puesto con solo pensar que Akane seguía pensando en el. La duda creció mas y mas en su corazón tenia que saber la verdad, algo dentro de el decía que habia cometido un error pero no solo podía olvidarlo y ya tenia que buscar la manera de hacerlo.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una vocesilla lo hizo regresar.

KANNA: ¿Cómo te llamas?

RANMA: mi nombre es Ranma.

KANNA: ¿Rana?

RANMA: no Ranma.-corrigio-

KANNA: Rana

RANMA: Ranma.

KANNA: Rana

RANMA: Ranma.

KANNA: Rana

RANMA: Ranma.

KANNA: Rana

RANMA: Ranma.

KANNA: Rana

RANMA: Ranma.

Ranma suspiro resignado ahora su nombre había cambiado. Aunque sea Rama hubiera sido mejor que Rana pero ni modo lo había intentado pero la niña había grabado en su mente el nombre de rana en ves de Ranma.

Se le había olvidado el reloj pero cuando vio la hora, se dio cuenta de la situación, estaba con una niña ajena, en una casa ajena, con la madre en cual podría despertar en cualquier momento y saber que su niña no estaba a su lado y poner el grito en el cielo, o peor descubrir que el estaba en el Dojo, rodo sus ojos y la vio con sus ojitos azules posados en el.

RANMA: Kanna yo creo que ya es tarde, y tienes que dormir, tu mami estará preocupada si no te encuentra a su que subiremos y te dejare para que duermas ¿esta bien?

La pequeña Kanna asintió, ya sentía que el sueño le ganaba, la tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos, algo en aquella niña le hacia tener un enorme sentimiento de ternura, de un solo brinco subió y la coloco nuevamente donde la había encontrado y no pudo evitar quedarse hipnotizado nuevamente ante la belleza de su esposa, no quería irse, tenia la loca idea de despertarla y decirle todo lo que no había muerto en todo ese tiempo EL AMOR POR ELLA, tenia que hacer las cosas bien, y dejar de un lado el rencor que había guardado por entregarse a otro que no fuere el, pero todo a su tiempo, sin saber que el destino tenia preparado muchas cosas para los dos.

KANNA: rana ¿regresaras?

El sonrió y asintió ante la cuestión de la pequeña para luego salir nuevamente por donde había entrado.

Llego a su casa, se sentía mucho mejor ahora tenia planes para su vida, pero algo si tenia claro **quería nuevamente a su lado a Akane, y Kanna **pero antes tenia que dejar claro varias cosas, una ¿Qué había pasado aquel día en la casa de Shampoo?¿que era Ikuto en la vida de Akane?¿o si todavía lo amaba igual que lo había el? O la principal ¿Kanna era hija biológica de Akane? Y si lo era ¿Quién era el padre?

Se durmió profundamente desde la cuatro y media de la madrugada hasta escuchar como Nodoka lo despertaba bruscamente.

NODOKA: Ranma despierta ¿acaso se le olvido que Amu viene hoy? Despierta que la tienes que ir a recoger al aeropuerto

RANMA: ¿Amu?- repitió aun adormilado-

NODOKA: por dios Ranma apenas tienes tiempo para arreglarte, el avión creo que ya a de estar próximo a aterrizar-

RANMA: ¡¡¡AMU¡¡¡¡ – grito saliendo de las sabanas en busca del baño, con todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior se le había olvidado la visita que estaba prevista desde hace cuatro meses antes-

Se vistió y salió como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo y llego casi sin aire al aeropuerto busco por todos lados una mancha rosada pero no la encontró así que dio gracias a dios, por haber llegado a tiempo es decir antes que ella llegara para llevarla a la mansión, se sentó en una de las sillas y respiro profundo haciendo que su respiración se normalizara.

Escucho como una de los aviones había aterrizado y los pasajeros comenzaban a salir por una puerta, estaba tan distraído que no había escuchado el destino del vuelo, así que como no sabia si Amu venia allí decidió buscarla con la vista pero lo inesperado paso, quien arribaba era su ex amigo Ryoga, traiga ropa gastada y casi desgarrada se notaba cansado pero los empleados del lugar ya estaban acostumbrados a verlo llegar de esa manera,

Ryoga estaba agotado, se había perdido hasta para llegar al aeropuerto pero había llegado siempre ocurría lo mismo, el se perdía y le daba gracias a dios cada ves que llegaba vivo a su ciudad se hecho en una silla y cubrió su cara con sus manos, con animo de hacer brotar algunas lagrimas en señal de felicidad.

RANMA: ¿te perdiste de nuevo? eres un despistado Ryoga.

Ryoga reconocía esa vos por donde fuera, levanto su rostro para buscar de donde provenía la vos hasta ver como Ranma se sentaba a su lado sin volver a verlo.

RYOGA: Ranma – menciono extrañado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

RANMA: solo vine a recoger una visita

RYOGA: ¿Por qué me hablas? Pensé que no querías volver a verme nunca.

RANMA: no creo que sea el lugar para hablar, asi que ¿cuando tienes tiempo para hablar?

Ryoga estaba perplejo, Ranma estaba a su lado queriendo hablar, después de todo lo que había hecho para aclararle todo y el se negaba a capa y espada, ahora era el que buscaba repuestas.

RYOGA: solo déjame ir y tomar un descanso, así me baño y me cambio podre aclararte todo lo que quieras.

RANMA: este bien llegare mañana por la mañana, a tu casa.

Ryoga lo vio alejarse, he ir a preguntar a la recepcionista por algo y esta en respuesta señalo una puerta de las mismas por donde el había salido hacia un momento, vio como Ranma se interesaba en la fila de personas que comenzaban a salir.

¡¡¡¡RANMA¡¡¡¡ se escucho un grito salir de una joven que tenia el pelo color rosado claro, era de piel blanca, ojos color miel, de una estatura un poco baja para su edad pero ese detalle no le restaba ningún atractivo, portaba un vestido color negro con vuelomes y encaje color rojo y zapatilla bajas.

¡¡¡AMU¡¡¡ dijo Ranma con un tomo emocionado – es un placer volverte a ver--

Amu saltaba de un lado a otro, tenia una actitud muy infantil a pesar de su edad en cambio Ranma tenia una actitud indiferente, su mente tenia que encontrar muchas repuestas y era por esa razón que la visita era un tanto inoportuno para su agenda.

RANMA: ¿Dónde esta tu equipaje?

AMU: solo traje lo necesario –dijo mientras señalaba una montaña de maletas –

RANMA: Qué bien que solo trajiste lo necesario Amu, me esperas ya regreso

AMU: espera ¿Dónde vas?

RANMA: a traer una grúa o un camión para llevar tus poquitas maletas… Acaso estas loca como se te acurre traer tantas cosas ¿acaso te vienes a vivir aquí?

AMU: no exageres, tenia que traer todo lo necesario es la primera vez que salgo y no sabia que podía necesitar.

RANMA. Si como sea, espérame que voy a buscar alguien que me ayude a subir tus "pocas "maletas al auto.

Si, si , si , si gritaba histérica Amu dando brincos de una lado a otro como hacia un momento, era una jovencita muy imperativa y muy emotiva, imprudente, sensible y muy muy enamorada.

Subieron todo al auto y condujo hacia la mansión tenia que llegar rápido ya que había dicho Ukyo que llegaría y hablaría, tenia que deshacerse de Amu para poder hablar claro de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

RANMA: Amu veras hoy no puedo atenderte como lo prometí en china, pero saliendo de este asunto te atenderé en todo lo que necesites ¿ok?

AMU: nooooooooooo eso no era lo que yo me imaginaba eres mentiroso…- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia pucheros.

RANMA: entiéndeme Amu por favor.

Amu no menciono ninguna palabra en todo el recorrido estaba enojada con Ranma, al llegar Nodoka los estaba esperando en la entrada.

NODOKA: ¡¡¡Amu¡¡¡ me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo.

Amu abrazo a Nodoka, y le dio la queja de que Ranma era un malo, que no le quería dar tiempo para atenderle.

RANMA: no es eso nana, solo que hoy tengo una reunión con Ukyo.

NODOKA: ya lo se hijo, pero te tengo que darte un recado una hora después que te fuiste a recoger a Amu, llamo Ukyo que no podría venir ya que tenia una reunión de urgencia en el bufete asi que te llamaría cuando ella pudiera venir, dijo que lo sentía mucho.

Ranma suspiro todo se estaba alargando, era como si el tiempo estuviera en su contra.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡ --grito Amu-- entonces hoy tendrás tiempo para miiiiiiiii….. estoy mas que felizzzzzzz.

Ranma no lo podía creer tenia planes tan serios y ahora tenia que andar con una niña en un papel que no había desempeñado nunca el de ser niñero.

Ranma llego ya de noche de nuevo a su residencia, no podía creer que Amu tuviera tanta energía , no se canso en todo aquella larga jornada visitaron casas de cultura, museos, exposiciones de arte, de pintura y si parques infantiles era algo fuera de lugar pero ella era así.

Cansado no quiso ni cenar solo recostarse y dormir hasta el siguiente día, ya que no había dormido nada la noche anterior y Amu había llegado rematar la situación de cansancio, su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso.

Se despidió y subió la habitación, el día siguiente seria de muchas sorpresas, y aclaraciones. Pero antes de dormir tenia que leer la carta que Akane le había entregado a Nodoka, ahora si sentía el valor y la confianza para leer lo que estaba escrito en aquella carta, la saco de la gaveta donde la había guardado desde hacia un dos meses .

Su letra era indiscutible.

Comenzó su lectura

DE: AKANE

PARA: RANMA

Yo nunca me hubiera atrevido a faltarte, desde que te vi por primera vez esperandome en el altar de la iglesia, supe que tu eras el indicado, a pesar de tener un padre protector siempre espere un hombre que se hiciera sentir mujer, nunca me preocupe por gustarle a alguien, es mas nunca quise aceptar que esperaba a alguien especial con quien conpartir mi vida y que ese día de nuestro matrimonio estaba desconsolaba por que mis sueños se derrumbaban, ya no podría soñar mas con el hombre con las características que yo deseaba, sin imaginarme tan siquiera que me dirigía directamente hacia el. Eras tu, siempre fuiste tu y seguirás siendo tu, por siempre

Nunca pensé que dolería tanto, que fuera tan grande mi sentimiento por ti, pero así se dieron las cosas y tienes toda la razón, si no me quieres volver a ver, yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo alejarme de tu lado. Aunque ese fuera el fin de mi vida, pero sabes todavía tengo una mayor razón para seguir adelante, todavía me queda un pedazo de ti dentro de mi.

Esta carta no es una disculpa por que todavía no tengo claro lo que sucedió, pero de algo estoy segura y eso es que nunca hubiera hecho nada, nada que te hiciera daño.

TE AMA

AKANE SAOTOME.

**Te ama**- repitió, ojala todavía sea así todavía pero en su mente había una duda la parte de la carta en al que decía, **todavía me queda un pedazo de ti dentro de mi **¿a que se referiría Akane? A de ver sido por la gripe que andaba en ese tiempo o algo así** -**pensó- pero le resto importancia al asunto ahora tenia claro que ni ella misma sabia lo que había pasado.

Pero algo tenia claro todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron era real, todo las risas que compartían, la visitas a su casa , cada pelea, cada noche de pasión no eran fingidas ella también las sentía, y no solamente lo enamoro por el Dojo. Si no porque ella también se había involucrado en la relación, no era fantasía ni sueño sino una realidad en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Pero todo cambiaria al día siguiente al escuchar la versión de los hechos de Ryoga y después Ukyo tendría que aclarar muchas cosas toda la ignorancia en la que habia vivido esos tres años tendría ya que desaparecer, le parecía ironico que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de saberlo todo, no lo quiso saber, sino que hasta que sabia en verdad que el amor no solo habia crecido mas sino que también habia madurado tenia toda la intencia de saber la verdad, y mas ahora con la piezas del ajedrez que faltaba Akane y Ryoga. Algo dentro de el le hacia sentir que **todo cambiaria.**

**Espero les haya gustado, me imagino que me han de estar odiando por tener a Ranma como tonto y sin participación a Akane pero no se preocupen pronto ella ocupara toda mi atención…**

**Antes de despedirme quería pedirles disculpas creo que en el capi anterior no me exprese bien, pero no quiero no borrar no hacerle modificaciones a la historia, creo que esta historia es la que mas me a llenado de alegrías, y ha sido bien recibida por ustedes, lo único que quería cambiar era la forma del dialogo pero decidi que mejor era así como comencé asi terminarla. **

**Les agradezco a todos **

**Pdta. Mis mas grandes saludos y mejores deseos para xXx-aihiwatari-xXx TheJoKernEt carlaobic ranmalover3190 kary14 CONEJA litasaotome mitsuko2000 Akima-06 amafle judith-kurosaki-kuchiki sakuloove Nath-Cullen-black Luz Cullen Chiba**

**Muchas gracias **


	15. Aclaraciones

**Holaaaaaa… aquí estoy de nuevo , se que me volví a tardar un mundo pero ya comencé de nuevo clases en la universidad y es un gran relajo cuando no le abren las clases a uno de verdad… pero siempre encuentro un momentito para escribir.. les cuento que me costo hacer las aclaraciones espero pero espero me entiendan… y antes de dejarlos quería que por favor me dieran opciones de que hacemos con Shampoo, he pensado en muchas opciones para matarla o hacerla sufrir pero ninguna es tan grande como para que se la merezca jajaja que mala soy pero de verdad me encantaría que por favor me ayudaran**

**Y reitero mi gran agradecimiento a todos los que han si seguido mi historia y la han apoyado en todo momento… muchas muchas gracias ojala les guste el capitulo **

Las gotas de rocío se comenzaron a notar con los primeros rayos del sol que se le otorgaban a la ciudad, las aves cantaban las mas bellas canciones dándole la bienvenida al día que daría a las personas que en el mundo habitan, una oportunidad mas para cambiar el destino trazado a su vida, dándoles una nueva oportunidad de cambiar no solamente sus vidas sino también el entorno que los rodea, cada día que vivimos es una experiencia mas añadida al libro en los que somos los protagonistas.

Ranma no sabia por que había amanecido con un entusiasmo inexplicable, no sabia si era por que ese día saldría de la penumbra de tinieblas, de dudas e incertidumbres en la que había vivido los últimos tres años, o si esa alegría era el augurio de un buen presagio que tendría lugar, ese día pero fuera lo que fuera tendría que enfrentar lo que se viniera por primera ves, no tenia ni miedo e inseguridad, solo quería acabar con la pesadilla en la que estaba viviendo.

Toda la noche había realizado mentalmente un horario de actividades, en las cuales primeramente vería a Ryoga, luego tendría que buscar a Ukyo, y lo primordial huir a toda costa de la infantil de Amu, que el día anterior lo había dejado tan exhausto que no había podido ir a realizar su visita nocturna al Dojo. No sabia porque, pero de cierta manera sentía aquella sensación de falta, hubiera dado todo lo que tenia, por no haberse perdido de la presencia de Akane todo ese tiempo, que nunca hubieran ido a esa fiesta, que nunca la hubiera visto en esa cama, nunca la hubiera dejado ir ese día, si pudiera regresar el tiempo hubiera podido corregir muchos errores, y ahora seria el hombre mas feliz.

Sintió caer el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, rodo su cuello y pensó en tantas posibilidades pero ninguno engranaba en lo que había pasado ese día, se sumergió en sus mas bellos recuerdos por unos minutos, hasta darse cuanta que entre mas tiempo pasara mas alargaba sus quehaceres, mas alargaba el tiempo de incertidumbre. Salió de la ducha y se vistió con la misma ropa que llevaba el día de la boda, una camisa roja, pantalón azul y zapatilla chinas de color negro, busco un momento a Nodoka para informarle de su salida, pero la encontró en la cocina desayunando con Amu así que decidió mejor no hacer el menor ruido para que no se dieran cuanta que ya se había puesto de pie. Salió y le hizo una señal al empleado para que hiciera caso omiso de haberlo visto en alguna parte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AKANE: ¡ya pequeña es hora de levantarse¡

La niña abrió poco a poco sus ojitos, antes que su madre la cargara para llevarla a desayunar a la cocina.

KANNA: mami, ayer no vino a verme

AKANE: ¿Quién mi amor?

KANNA: Rana

Akane la miro extrañada, acaso su niña ya comenzaba a ver amigos imaginarios, o habia soñado con alguien , abrió su boca para preguntar algo mas pero solo se quedo en intento cuando.

KASUMI: Buenos días ¿Cómo amanecieron?

AKANE: bien, y tu

KASUMI: creo que me quede dormida, -dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la niña que comenzaba con la faena de comer su desayuno-

KANNA: buenos días tía Kasumi, ¿viste a Rana ayer?

KASUMI: ¿Rana? –le dirigió una mirada extrañada a Akane, para que ella le explicara pero Akane solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia-

AKANE: no te preocupes, creo que ha de ver visto un sapo y lo hizo su amigo ya sabes, asi son los niños, y mas Kanna.- recalco-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma ya había llegado a a la casa de Ryoga, la mama de Ryoga le dio la bienvenida, se notaba desde lejos que Ryoga no le había contado absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido entre ellos.

Me alegro que lo hayas venido a buscar, hace tiempo no te miraba en esta casa y es emotivo para mi que hoy estés –dijo-

RANMA: Muchas gracias, señora a mi también me da gusto volver a verla ¿esta Ryoga?

Si, creo que esta en el Dojo entrenado lo voy a buscar –dijo mientras se encaminada hacia el lugar-

RANMA: no señora todavía me acuerdo donde esta, así que yo mismo iré a buscarlo- se ofreció-

Esta bien, a el le dará gusto verte- menciono antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina-

El ojiazul fue abriendo lentamente la puerta que le correspondía al Dojo, y se dejo ver un poco el entrenamiento que Ryoga estaba muy concentrado en el, se recostó un poco sobre la puerta.

RANMA: tu derecha sigue siendo igual de débil que siempre –

Ryoga salió de su concentración con un pequeño brinco, ante la intervención de su ex amigo.

RYOGA: pensé que vendrías, mas tarde así que quise aprovechar el tiempo-

RANMA: sabes, que lo que me tienes que contar no puede esperar.

RYOGA: cuando fuimos con Akane aquel día a tu casa, no decías lo mismo –comento en tono sarcástico-

RANMA: si lo se, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y mucho.

RYOGA: me imagino, así que mejor al mal paso darle prisa ¿no?

Se sentaron en una de las bancas que rodeaban el Dojo, y Ryoga comento su relato.

RYOGA: una mañana, vino una de los mensajeros de Shampoo, y me dijo que ella necesitaba hablar conmigo, me extraño porque sabia que nunca le había caído bien pero pensé que era algo relativo a ti, así que la fui a visitar, en eso me le relato una novela que según ella había sido planeada por ti, por quererte separar de Akane así que planeamos, todo lo que viste ese día, cuando Akane salió al lugar de la piscina yo estaba esperándola, ella se asusto y no recuerdo como pero caímos al agua y ella perdió el conocimiento, así que Shampoo, me hizo cargarla y llevarla al cuarto donde nos encontraste, una de las criadas desvistió a Akane, y yo me tuve que quitar la mía en el baño para no resfriarme.

RANMA: por eso mi saco, y el vestido de Akane chorreaban agua cuando entre.

RYOGA: si eso del hilo de ropa, lo ideo Shampoo, ella salió en tu busca y lo demás ya lo sabes.

RANMA: ¿porque Ryoga?¿porque creíste algo tan absurdo? Tu mas que nadie sabias que yo era feliz con ella.

RYOGA:-dibujo una media sonrisa- Ranma si, yo lo sabia pero quise negarme a aceptarlo, se que no tengo perdón por ser tan estúpido y no creas que me da gusto haberlo hecho pero eso me ayudo a darme cuanta que siempre te tuve envidia, todo te salía bien y yo a tu lado siempre fui un perdedor, quería creer que tu eras una ser malvado por hacerle daño a Akane, y la envidia calo mi ser, mi vida la encamine a ganarte en cualquier cosa, pero nunca encontré tu debilidad así que acepte la propuesta de Shampoo sin consultártelo no quería darme cuanta que todo era un engaño. Lo se crees que soy un cobarde ¿no?

RANMA: si lo creo, pero no entiendo tu envidia Ryoga yo siempre te considere mi amigo, si solo hubiéramos tenido esta platica antes, hubieras sabido que era yo el que siempre te tuvo envidia.

RYOGA: ¿tu? ¿Porque?

RANMA: tal ves fui yo quien siempre tuvo a muchas mujeres acechándome, pero solo era por interés no por amor, y a ti cada mujer que te buscaba era por admiración y amor por ser un joven tierno y con un gran corazón, cada que había una reunión de padres, tu padre y madre siempre estaban pendientes de ti y de mi, yo siempre estaba solo Ryoga, y tu rodeado de amistades sinceras por eso me aferre a ti por que sabia que tu eras un verdadero amigo.

RYOGA: Ranma yo.. n…o se…, com…o pe..di..rte pe…rdon

RANMA: -suspiro- no tienes que hacerlo Ryoga

Ranma se levanto convencido de ser el hombre más idiota que había pisado la tierra, ¿Cómo pudo desconfiar de ella? ¿Como creerle a Shampoo? Había dejado ir a Akane sin darle tregua para defenderse y quien sabía si ella lo perdonaría, solo por su inseguridad. Ryoga lo detuvo poniéndole la mano sobre su hombro.

RYOGA: perdóname, yo nunca pensé hacerte daño.

RANMA: Ryoga eres el mas despistado, inseguro y estúpido hombre que he conocido – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para antes de salir por la misma mencionar – pero eres y seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo –

Ryoga sonrió ante el comentario de su ahora amigo, era un nuevo comienzo para los dos, esos años que estuvo alejado de el, había aprendido a valorar todo lo que había pasado junto a el, las bromas, lo entrenamientos, las tristezas, las alegrías la fiestas a las que asistían juntos, y sabia que había perdido algo que tenia gran valor en su vida, a su mejor amigo pero ahora no desperdiciaría la nueva oportunidad, no otra vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras Akane ya había dejado a kanna jugando en la sala después del desayuno, se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina donde se encontraba su hermana mayor.

AKANE: Kasumi, crees que puedes cuidar esta tarde a Kanna.

KASUMI: si, no te preocupes, Nabiki me dijo que este día no saldría y como adora a Kanna me ayudara pero ¿Dónde iras?

AKANE: Ikuto me pidió que lo acompañara a buscar un apartamento, no quiere seguir estando en el hotel, y por mientras situamos la sucursal, tendrá que quedarse en la cuidad bastante tiempo.

KASUMI: ya veo. se que es una pregunta indiscreta pero ¿Has hablado con Ranma?

AKANE: Kasumi, no quiero ser grosera, pero no quiero hablar de el ahora,y si lo vi en la presentación de la colección.

KASUMI: no quiero inmiscuirme y se que todo este tiempo has madurado y regresaste con una gran fortaleza, pero ya ha pasado tres años y tienes que afrontar tu pasado, en tu caso no es un borrón y cuenta nueva por que estas casada, y tienes una hija, así que tienes que ir pensando en no dejar cabos sueltos.

AKANE: no creas que no lo he pensado Kasumi, pero no es nada fácil.

KASUMI: no se, pero a veces el destino conspira para que todo llegue a un final feliz.

Akane sonrió, esos tres años había pasado muchas cosas y mas que nadie sabia, que tendría que afrontar el pasado que estaba dibujado como un tatuaje en su mente, en ningún momento de sus estudios, de sus trabajos, de sus sueños Ranma se había rehusado a salir, repaso muchas veces lo ocurrido y cuando empezaba a tirar la toalla, solamente dirigía su mirada a su pequeña su fuerza, su soporte, su motor. Muchas veces se arrepintió de haber salido del país y alejarse de su familia que en momentos así necesitaba mas apoyo, pero también pensaba en Ranma si ella no se hubiera alejado, el amor doblegaría no solo sus fuerzas de ser independencia sino también su dignidad como mujer, sentía que el sentimiento era tan grande que hubiera si es posible rogado y que tal ves el una hubiera estado dispuesto a aceptarla nuevamente. Muchas veces pensó en el "hubiera sido" pero después una sonrisa de Kanna la regresaba a la tierra y le comunicaba que ahora solo eran las dos frente al mundo, que solo era la una para la otra, y que su hija la que la necesitaba mas que nadie en el mundo, y ella también la necesitaba, así que cada amanecer era un nuevo comienzo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahora manejaba hacia Ukyo, era ella la que tenía la otra cara de la moneda, ahora que se sentía el hombre más despreciable del planeta, ahora que una aguja tenía más valor que el, tenia que saber ¿porque ahora Ukyo era la gran amiga de Akane? ¿Porque la ultima ves que vio a Ukyo, le dio la impresión que protegía a Akane?

RECEPCIONISTA: Buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

RANMA: Necesito hablar con la abogada ¿esta?

RECEPCIONISTA: si ella esta en su oficina, le comunicare.

RANMA: por favor.

La joven salió, en busca de Ukyo por mientras el ojiazul se acercaba a uno de los ventanales y chocaba su frente contra el vidrio, maldiciendo una y mil veces todo lo que había permitido pasar, abrió sus ojos y vio una pareja riendo y tomados de la manos, definitivamente esas escenas no ayudaban a no sentirse tan miserable, recordó con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando salían con Akane al parque, sus celos, sus platicas, sus sonrisas, sus miradas, sus besos. Salió del transe cuando la señorita le avisaba que la abogaba lo esperaba.

UKYO: Hola Ranma, ¿como estas? Quería pedirte perdón por no ir ayer pero de verdad no he podido poner en orden todo lo que deje inconcluso cuando me fui.

RANMA: ya veo, acabo de hablar con Ryoga.

UKYO: entonces te conto lo de Akane.

RANMA: si, todo lo que paso ese día.

UKYO: ¿de que estas hablando? Yo decía lo de ser el protector de Akane.

RANMA: ¿protector?

UKYO: oh, oh, no me hagas caso, y dime ¿a que viniste?-menciono al quererse salir de la situación en la que se había metido.

RANMA: vine a saber toda la verdad **UKYO**, y deberías de comenzar por explicarme lo de Ryoga sabes.

UKYO: Ranma yo.. Bueno yo, es que yo..

RANMA: deja de tartamudear, y comienza, todo Ukyo todo- sentencio-

UKYO: Ranma no se si me corresponde contarte esto pero eres mi amigo desde que éramos pequeños, y se que sabrás que hacer o eso quiero pensar.

Se sentaron en unos de los sofás que estaban cerca de la ventana y Ukyo comenzó su relato.

UKYO: hace tres años, un día que yo estaba terminado de empacar todo, me dijeron que alguien me buscaba así que fui a saber de quien se trataba y era Akane, se le observaba cansada pero eso solo era por fuera, aunque por dentro estaba destrozada en ese momento no me di cuenta pero después las cosas cambiaron, me pidió irse conmigo en el viaje, puse muchas excusas para no hacerlo, pero después rompió en llanto, se notaba que en todo ese tiempo habia estado conteniendo sus lagrimas, pero su llanto era el mas desgarrador que en mi vida había escuchado y prácticamente me suplico que por favor la alejara de aquí, y no tuve fuerzas para seguir negándome. Le pregunte por que se quería alejar de ti, pero no quería decirme, así que la tuve que sentenciar y hacerla hablar con la excusa que tu eras mi amigo y que no podía hacer nada que te dañara y así como así no podía llevarme a su esposa sin decirle nada, así que me conto lo que había pasado en la casa de Shampoo con Ryoga, y que también que en ese mismo día, tu te habías negado a recibirla y que ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir cerca de ti.

Yo no tenia los fondos para mantenerla en aquel país, y le tomaría un tanto de tiempo conseguir un trabajo y además acoplarse al idioma y a su gente así que llame a Ryoga para que fuera el, quien mantuviera a Akane, de todos modos el tenia que pagar aunque sea un poco el daño que había provocado, y sin más accedió no interpuso ninguna excusa.

Cuando despego el avión solo recuerdo que no paro de llorar, hasta que se quedo dormida, Ranma los primeros días hasta se me había olvidado como era su rostro sin una lagrima, la vi llorar todos los días, todas las noches hasta que un día despertó con una determinación de salir adelante que me impacto, encontró un trabajo aunque no era necesario porque Ryoga era muy generoso pero se inscribió en la universidad, me conto que ya no tenia mas lagrimas que llorar y que tenia que comenzar de nuevo, cuando Kanna también nació una nueva Akane, una Akane que nunca había visto, uuna Akane que es la persona a la que yo mas respeto, esa Akane de la que te hablo Ranma, es la que se abrió camino ante todo, la que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, se graduó con honores a pesar de tener la responsabilidad de su hija encima, fue allí donde Ikuto entraría a su vida, Ikuto era uno de sus maestros en la universidad, y la que a pesar de que todo el mundo sabia sus sentimientos hacia ella, era ella la que nunca se dio cuenta, simple y sencillamente no le interesaba el amor, la que no tenia el tiempo para esas cosas.

Kanna era el impulso de Akane, son uña y mugre, ese lazo entre ellas es indestructible, a veces pienso que tienen telepatía por que con una mirada saben lo que siente la otra. Kanna desde que cumplió un año se le considero una niña muy inteligente y Akane la madre mas orgullosa, y aunque todo parecía felicidad a su alrededor, todo era un caparazón alegre de dia y triste de noche, a veces pasaba por su cuarto y como tenia la costumbre de dejar medio abierta la puerta me quedaba observándola, Kanna estaba dormida y Akane solamente se permitía llorar en esos momentos, la tomaba medio adormitada entre sus brazos y lloraba. Ella nunca supo que yo la observaba, y en las mañanas se levantaba como si nada y a pesar de convertirme en su mejor amiga, nunca me conto la causa de su sufrimiento, era experta en ocultarlos y hasta hoy así es.

RANMA: -había ocultado su rostro entre sus manos ante lo que estaba escuchando- ¿por qué no me avísate? ¿Por qué no te comunicaste conmigo?

UKYO: ¿Por qué? Porque yo también te odiaba, al momento de verla llorar, me había resentido contigo, ¿Sabes porqué? Porque la obligaron a casarse con alguien a quien no conocía, la enamoraste, y después como si no tuviera sentimiento alguno la alejaste de tu lado, como si fuera un perro que cuando te aburre lo regresas a la perrera, por que no conocía la parte insegura de tu ser y que aparte pudieras causar tanto dolor a una persona que en verdad no lo merecía.

Si tienes al estúpido de Ryoga ayudándote, otro idiota que solo le hizo caso a la perra de Shampoo con tres palabras, pero a pesar de todo, el quiso en el momento arreglar y confeso todo, por esa razón fue con Akane a tu casa y tu como un niño los echaste fuera, pero ahora vienes después de tanto tiempo a querer saber la verdad. Eso no te ayudara mi querido Ranma.

RANMA: al levantarme estaba emocionado y había hecho un itinerario, quería creer que todo estaría a nuestro favor para volver a estar juntos pero, ahora solo puedo aspirar al perdón de Akane y nada mas.

Se levanto derrotado habían sido demasiadas emociones ese dia se sentía miserable y muy triste ahora si sabia que era que sus sueños se le vinieran abajo, fue en busca de la salida, pero la vos de Ukyo lo detuvo.

UKYO: Ranma después de todo lo que le hiciste, su llanto, su soledad, sus desvelos, sus caídas supe que en verdad Akane era demasiada mujer para ti, pero si ahora te das por vencido y no luchas por ella eso si terminara de convencerme que nunca la mereciste y que tu nunca será hombre para ella . Esta en tus manos ahora, si se la dejas a un hombre del cual no esta enamorada o comienzas a enamorarla y buscas tu felicidad con la de ella. Ella todavía te ama.

Ranma regreso su mirada a tuyo quien yacía parada en el escritorio, la miro extrañada ¿seria que aunque sea una noticia buena recibiría ese fatídico día?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lo se lo volvi a dejar inconcluso pero creo que en el próximo capitulo será el penúltimo , les aclaro no estoy segura pero vamos a ver… espero les haya gustado bendiciones**

**Muchos saludos.. perdón por no contestar antes pero estoy todavía un poco descomunicada asi que gracias por todo su apoyo**

xXx-aihiwatari-xXx TheJoKernEt carlaobic ranmalover3190 kary14 CONEJA litasaotome


	16. Accidente fatidico

**._holaaaaa... ¿como ha estado? lo se en este capitulo me tarde una eternidad pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, estoy ahogada con las clases de la universidad y solo estos ratos me quedan para relajarme... **

**aqui les traje el nuevo capitulo espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios que son muy valiosos para mi... **

**disfruten**

**

* * *

**

**Capi 15**

**UN ACCIDENTE FATIDICO**

La mano que tenia agarrado la perilla de la puerta se dejo caer al vacio confundido, volteo y le dio la cara a su amiga.

RANMA: ¿Cómo puedes decir que todavía me quiere después de todo lo que me contaste?

UKYO: -suspiro- no preguntes como lo se, solo piensa en Akane, ella merece que luches por su amor.

RANMA: me siento derrotado, no se que hacer.

UKYO: yo confío en ti, y se que sabrás que hacer.

Se acerco a el y puso una mano en el hombre del pelinegro, este levanto su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

UKYO: ¿te cuento un secreto?

Ranma la vio extrañado, ante el comentario.

UKYO: este Ranma que estoy viendo no es aquel del que estuve enamorada años atrás, yo estuve enamorada de una Ranma diferente, de un Ranma que nunca se rendía en una batalla, de un Ranma gentil pero a la ves valiente que salía adelante como sea, de un Ranma que se enamoro perdidamente de una chica desconocida a la cual defendió de la sociedad, de un Ranma tierno que va a enamorar a Akane como si fueran novios.

Los ojos azules de Ranma, se abrieron de par en par ante la confesión de Ukyo, ahora entendía muchas cosas pero hablada en pasado entonces ya había quedado atrás su enamoramiento, pero lo que en verdad impacto su razón fueron las características que había mencionado de el, era verdad nunca se había dejado vencer en ninguna batalla y aun que esta batalla era en un campo diferente, el campo del amor no se dejaría ganar, no señor Akane era de el y de nadie mas.

Ukyo le guiño un ojo y le dedico una sonrisa para después salir ya que le hablaban para comenzar una junta.

Se quedo parado un rato en medio de la oficina sin saber por donde comenzar, su vida siempre había tenido un orden pero en este plan la vida no tenia un orden lógico, definitivamente no sabia por donde comenzar, estaba mas desubicado que perro en procesión. Trato de poner sus ideas en orden para después salir del bufete.

Condujo y sus mismos pensamientos los llevo al Dojo, no estaba seguro que hacia allí y peor en las horas de la tarde, no tenia claro nada ¿y si se encontraba con Akane que le diría? ¿ o que pasaría si alguien lo viera? Pero las dudas no lo detuvieron y subió a la habitación de Akane, observo atraves del vidrio de la ventana allí estaba Kanna jugando en la cama con un oso tedy.

Deslizo la ventana causando que la pequeña diera un pequeño brinco.

RANMA: soy yo, no te preocupes- dijo con vos tierna.

KANNA: ¡Rana¡ ayel no veniste a velme.

RANMA: lo se tierna, pero no pude, pero hoy aqui estoy.

La cargo y la abrazo unos minutos, esa niña causaba un vuelco en su corazón, algo en ella lo hacia sentir poderoso, como si nada pudiera pasarle si estaba cerca, se sentaron en la cama.

KANNA: ¿tas tiste?

Ranma la vio, ante la pregunta de la pequeña podía doblegarse, no pudo contestarle solamente le sonrio. La pequeña bajo cuidadosamente de la cama para dirigirse a un pequeño buro que estaba cerca de la puerta de donde saco un pequeño manuscrito y se lo entrego.

Ranma la miro extrañado

KANNA: cada que mami esta tiste, esclibbe en ese cuadelno.

Ranma comenzó a ojear las primeras páginas del manuscrito el cual llevaba el nombre:

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR A UN DESCONOCIDO **y comenzó a leer las primeras líneas

**Comenzaba el día con un bello amanecer, las pequeñas gotas de roció en las flores del jardín, los pétalos caían como en cámara lenta dándole un toque de romanticismo, lo hacían ser una mañana diferente, por que en realidad eso era un día que cambiaria su vida para siempre.**

**Todos los días llenos de rutina habían acabado, el despertar darse un baño, vestirse con su vestido azul que se complementaban con una camisa blanca formaba su uniforme, el bajar a desayunar con la deliciosa comida que cocinaba su hermana y con un toque de mama en cada bocado, habían terminado el dedicar su tiempo a entrenar duro para hacerse cargo sola del Dojo ya no iba a poder ser, sentía que su vida no estaba en sus manos hoy.**

Una novela pensó, y recordó aquel día donde había ido al Dojo y Nabiki lo había subastado entre todas las mujeres del lugar, y que al terminar había ido en busca de Akane y la había encontrado en el techo donde le había dicho que uno de sus sueños era escribir un libro.

RANMA: Kanna, ¿tu mama a escrito mientras han estado aquí?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

RANMA: ¿me lo prestas?

KANNA: sip,

RANMA: oye, y ¿porque prestas cosas que no son tuyas?

KANNA:¿quieles que te lo pleste? Si quieles no pleguntes.

RANMA: sacaste el carácter de tu madre –renego-

Ranma recordó que todos le habían hablado de Akane, pero nunca mencionaron el papa de Kanna, una pulsada llego a su corazón, le quería preguntar pero no sabía la reacción de Kanna y mucho menos si se estaba aprovechando de la situación para saca ventaja pero la curiosidad pudo más.

RANMA: ¿Kanna como es tu papa? –pregunto con timidez

KANNA: mi papa es súper lindo, cariñoso y muy muy guapo, mama esta muy orgullosa de el.

RANMA: ¿y tu mama lo quiere?

La pequeña estaba dispuesta a contestar la pregunta pero no pudo ya que los pasos de Kasumi se escuchaban acercarse a la habitación, para llevarse a Kanna al parque como le había prometido a Akane antes de irse.

Ranma le dio un beso rápido a la niña para salir rápido por la ventana no sin antes, darle las gracias a Kanna por ser su guía, ahora sabia que tenia que hacer, estar con ella le había mostrado el camino, y ahora estaba listo para empezar su lucha sin preocuparse por las barreras que se interpusieran, salió con una determinación que su interior nunca había experimentado.

* * *

Llego a su mansión, y estaba la ruidosa de Amu saltando de un lado para el otro, pidiéndole todo lo que había encontrado en la casa, Nodoka detrás de ella para que no arruinara nada, y todos los sirvientes volviéndose locos con todo el descontrol del remolino rosado.

Pero eso no detuvo a Ranma que pasaría unas horas en la piscina, para en la noche salir , sin decir nada y dejar a Nodoka sola con un tremendo problema corriendo por todo lugar.

* * *

Una mujer de cabello morado y un cuerpo exuberante nadaba en una piscina a la luz de la luna llena, paro su actividad al percatarse de una presencia extraña y en techo del salón de conferencias.

SHAMPOO: ¿Quién esta allí?- dijo un tanto asustada y poniéndose en posición de combate al salir de la alberca-

De un ágil salto el hombre de las sombras bajo del lugar donde se encontraba.

SHAMPOO:¿Ranma?

RANMA: si soy yo, y veo que esta piscina no te da en lo absoluto remordimientos ¿verdad?

SHAMPOO: no se de que me estas hablando- dijo asombrada-

RANMA: si sabes no te hagas la desentendida, Ryoga me lo conto todo.

SHAMPOO: ¿Ryoga? En verdad no se de que estas hablando.

RANMA: nunca me importo tu vida, siempres fuieste un cero a la izquierda para mi, todo lo tuyo era irrelevante para mi, sabes hubo un tiempo que deje que me persiguieras por lastima, pensé que eras inofensiva pero me equivoque. – dijo mirando el reflejo de la luna y comenzando a rodear la alberca-

SHAMPOO: no se que te pasa, pero nunca me habías hablado así nunca.

RANMA: fue aquí verdad, fui aquí donde dejaron caer a Akane para dejarla inconsciente y después armar aquel teatrito. Muy bien Shampoo eres la mejor de las actrices en su papel de arpía –dijo sarcástico-

SHAMPOO: Ranma no se que te dijeron pero me estas ofendiendo.

RANMA: j aja j aja ofendida, eso es lo mas gracioso que he escuchado este día, pero sabes hoy descubrí lo que eres.

SHAMPOO:¿lo que soy? ¿a que te refieres?

RANMA: si, lo que eres, que eres lo mas bajo que hay en este mundo, que eres mas poca mujer de lo que imagine, en fin Shampoo sabes que eres una basura.

SHAMPOO: es por Akane ¿verdad? Esa mujercita

RANMA: Akane es la mujer de vida y lo que mas amo en este mundo, pero esto no se trata de ella si no de ti, y de todo lo que hiciste para no conseguir nada, porque yo nunca NUNCA me fijaría en una "cosa" como tu.

Ranma dejo de impartir el veneno que salía de su boca, tratando de sacar toda la rabia que tenia por dentro si no fuera una mujer pudriera perfectamente acabar con ella, por todo lo que les había hecho pasar pero no valía la pena mancharse las manos con una persona como ella.

Así que salto nuevamente al techo de donde había bajado.

SHAMPOO: no te vayas, aun no hemos terminado- grito-

RANMA: yo si –dijo mientras desaparecía-

Shampoo no podía creer todo lo que le estaba pasando, tal ves la vida le estaba cobrando por todo el mal que había realizado, su abuela ya había sido condenada y pasaba una larga condena por fraude agravado. Ahora ella a parte de que estaba sola, estaba quedando sin dinero, las ventas de las empresas AMAZONAS habia bajado considerablemente y nadie tenia la confianza de volver a aliarse con dicha empresa.

Había llamado a Ikuto para que convenciera de tener la exclusividad de la colección KANNA, pero Akane se había negado rotundamente, era de esperase, así que ya no tenia remedio su situación estaba completamente arruinada. La desesperación comenzaba a asomarse en su cabeza sin salida y con una impotencia que consumía su ser esto no podía estarle ocurriéndole a alguien como ella, no a SHAMPOO.

* * *

El sol volvía hacer su aparición en la ciudad de Nerima, Akane ya tenia planes para salir con Kanna en la tarde, desde que habían llegado no le había puesto atención ninguna a la pequeña, por tanto tramite con la colección, pero ese día estaba destinado solamente para Kanna, solamente para su pequeña.

Ranma había sido despertado bruscamente por una peli rosa, que alegaba atención aunque ya estaba en edad de ser madura, su mente aun no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, ella también tenia planes para salir con Ranma, pero el aun no estaba convencido tenia muchas cosas planeadas entre ellas comenzar a "operación conquistar a Akane". Pero tenia que cumplir con las promesas hechas a Amu así que la incluyo en sus planes.

RANMA: te diré Amu, primero iremos a hablar con mi padre, para que lo mires, lo saludes y si quieres te puedes quedar con el - dijo esto ultimo rogándole a dios que dijera que si-

AMU: no creas que eso sucederá Ranma, pero esta bien iremos donde el viejo ¿y después?

RANMA: iremos al Dojo hacer un mandado.

AMU:¿Dojo?

RANMA: no preguntes, solo iremos.

AMU: eres muy mal anfitrión Ranma –critico-

RANMA: todo cambiaria si te consiguieras un novio, con quien salir.

AMU: todavía no encuentro un buen prospecto, pero cuando lo encuentre no lo dejare ir –dijo con vos de determinación-

RANMA: eso espero –murmuro- tal ves asi me dejas en paz.

Desayunaron y salieron. Llegaron a una especie de residencia muy lujosa, tenia un portón dorado, y una gran fuente sin ninguna clase de flor a su alrededor, solamente grama, la vivienda estaba pintada de color azul cielo, era de dos plantas grandes ventanales muy elegantes.

Una señora ya de edad los recibió y fue por Genma, quien estaba como siempre perdiendo el tiempo como ya era su costumbre.

Les avisare –comunico la señora amablemente-

RANMA: no se preocupe solo dígame donde lo podemos encontrar y nosotros iremos.

Bueno el se encuentra en el despacho.

RANMA: perfecto muchas gracias.

Los dos se dirigieron a una gran puerta de estilo antiguo, la abrieron y Amu dio un gran grito al ver el viejo frente a una computadora muy interesado, salto sobre el y el la abrazo amorosamente.

GENMA: amu que gran sorpresa, que te hayas decidido venir a visitarme. Me alegro tanto verte.

Ranma no habia dicho ni una sola palabra y se dirigió a un gran sofá que estaba cerca.

RANMA: ¿que haces papa? Claro aparte de nada.

GENMA: holaaaaa hijo, no puede ser que hayas venido a verme –dijo entre sollozos-

RANMA. No seas patético, no vine a verte a ti solo a realizar un negocio.

GENMA: ¿un negocio? ¿Acaso piensas comprarme la idea original de mi nuevo anime?

RANMA: ¿un anime?

GENMA: si, te cuento que estoy escribiendo una caricatura, donde padre he hijo van a entrenar a unas pozas malditas, donde han muerto diferentes personas o animales. El padre caerá en una poza donde murió un panda gigante y el hijo donde murió una mujer. Y en eso cuando se mojaran con agua fría se convertirán en panda y mujer, después irán a un Dojo, donde el dueño tendrá tres hijas y el hijo será comprometido con la menor de las hermanas, ella que tendrá un carácter insoportable, y no será nada atractiva, pero no podrán vivir el uno sin el otro, el la protegerá contra quien se atreva a tocarla y así vivirán muchas aventuras y sobre todo se enamoraran sin que alguno se atreva a confesarlo. Y todo esto para que se haga cargo del Dojo

RANMA: que interesante – comento sarcástico- te apuesto que no tendrá un final.

GENMA: no había pensado en el final – dijo mientras llevaba su dedo índice a la boca-

RANMA: ya deja de decir idioteces, y Amu sal que necesito hablar un rato con Genma.

AMU: ¿por que? – renego con un puchero-

RANMA: solo sal y no preguntes

AMU: esta bien ,- suspiro resignada- y me encanto la idea del anime, esta súper y deberías de poner varias muchachas que se crean también las prometidas del hijo, y que la menor de las hermanas le guste las artes marciales y tenga unos celos incontrolables.

GENMA: estoy tan orgulloso, esa era que me hacia falta. Gracias pequeña Amu.-comento con una gran sonrisa-

Ranma tenía una cara de incredulidad al escuchar incoherencia. Su paciencia tenía un límite.

Amu salió del despacho para salir a visitar toda la casa, después de un buen rato salió Ranma con unos papeles un su mano.

AMU:¿ y de que hablaron?

RANMA: eso no te importa

AMU: eres un grosero –aseguro-

RANMA: y tu una metiche.

Amu se quiso despedir de Genma pero cuando lo intento, se dio cuenta que esta súper interesado haciendo modificaciones a su caricatura así que decidió no molestarlo.

AMU: ¿y ahora para donde vamos?

RANMA: ya te lo dije al Dojo.

Ranma condujo hasta el Dojo Tendo y detuvo unas cuadras antes, suceso que hizo enojar a Amu quien no le gustaba andar a pie. Llevaba unos papeles en su mano y amu atrás con una cara de aburrimiento arrastraba sus pies.

Doblaron la esquina cuando vieron como una feliz madre salía con su hija y varios juguetes. Una pulsada de nerviosismo se apodero del corazón de Ranma y lo hizo retroceder hasta no ser visto llevándose de encuentro a su acompañante.

Amu frunció el seño un tanto interesada, por el suceso que había puesto a Ranma tan nervioso y asomo su cabeza para ver como una bella mujer con una pequeña en brazos se perdia de la cuadra.

AMU: que lindo Ranma, me trajiste aquí para huir del objetivo.

RANMA: tú no sabes nada.

AMU: no sabia que estabas enamorado –comento burlona puyándole las costillas-

RANMA: no molestes.

AMU: camina – dijo mientras lo llevada de la mano- debes dejar esas escrituras, que con la determinación que venias me imagino que era para ella.

Ranma no opuso resistencia, se estaba comportando como el peor de los cobardes, siempre su vida lo había llevado a situaciones en las que el siempre tenia el control, pero ahora todo era diferente.

Amu toco la puerta del Dojo, minutos después salió Kasumi y con una mirada de asombro los recibió. Amu saludo alegremente con la energía que siempre la hacia sobresalir, y las mayor de las Tendo con una gran sonrisa.

RANMA: hola Kasumi ¿esta Akane? – Pregunto sabiendo de sobra la respuesta pero su mente no lo ayudo a formular a otra pregunta-

KASUMI: no Ranma, hace un momento salió con Kanna, pero si deseas esperarla puedes pasar.- ofreció amablemente-

Ranma trago saliva, no podía esperarla todavía no estaba listo, o al menos eso pensaba no se creía suficientemente con fuerza para encarar a Akane en esos momentos.

RANMA: no tengo tiempo ahora – mintió- solo hazme el favor de entregarle esto por favor – dijo mientras le entregaba unos papeles.

Amu lo miraba con cara de impotencia, no sabia que Ranma podría ser tan lento ¿Cómo era posible que no la esperara si la vino a buscar? Pero aun asi no hizo comentario alguno , algunas veces la prudencia se asomaba a su cuerpo.

KASUMI: -inspecciono los papeles para poner cara entre de asombro y alegría- estos papeles son…

RANMA: son para ellas – termino la frase-

KASUMI: muchas muchas gracias, eres muy amable – comento cuando algunas lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos-

RANMA: no tienen nada que agradecerme – dijo con la intención de irse- me voy

Amu presenciaba la escena confundida, eran cosa que no entendía, pero sabia que si le preguntaba a Ranma no obtendría repuesta alguna asi que mejor no se atrevió siquiera a preguntar.

El pelinegro metió sus manos la bolsillo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al comino por donde habia dejado su auto.

AMU: ¿Qué haces?

RANMA: no me ves camino hacia el carro.

AMU: si podrás ser un tonto ¿no la quieres ver? Aunque sea de lejos

Ranma detuvo su andar, al escuchar las palabras de amu no le parecía una idea muy descabellada después de todo.

RANMA:¿y cual es la idea? – pregunto dudoso

AMU: sigámosla – ordeno-

Los dos comenzaron a caminar la lado contrario en busca de la peli azul, doblaron la esquina y sin ver rastro alguno de sus objetivos siguieron caminando sin rumbo hasta llegar a un pequeño parque donde se miraba padres he hijos jugando, varios subiéndose en los juegos que estaban instalados en la arena, en columpios , resbaladores, etc . Subieron a un árbol para verlas de lejos sin que ellas notaran la presencia de los dos espías.

Ranma no quitaba la vista de las dos mujeres mas bellas que habia visto, mientras Amu estaba interesada en la cara de estúpido que el hombre a su lado tenia, era cara de bobo, era una cara de enamorado no solamente de la mujer sino de la pequeña también.

Amu voltio a ver atrás de donde se encontraban, bufo muy entrañada y Ranma noto su actitud.

RANMA:¿pasa algo?

AMU: no se si me estoy volviendo loca pero desde que salimos de la casa, noto que un auto deportivo viene siguiéndonos.

RANMA:¿auto? Debe ser tu imaginación – menciono buscando con la mirada el intruso pero no vio nada-

AMU: creo estar segura era rojo – murmuro-

RANMA: creo que ya es hora de irnos, - aconsejo- bajando del árbol ayudando a Amu a bajar.

Ya no podían seguir poniendo en evidencia su presencia, era como estar acosando así que decidió irse temprano ya tendría otro momento para hablar y estar con Kanna nuevamente, esa niña lo hacia doblegarse ante sus encantos.

Salieron del parque, y se dirigieron nuevamente por el lugar donde había voltio varias veces para saber si en verdad la seguían o si estaba quedando paranoica pero no logro observar nada extraño.

Una peli morada los observaba, escondida en un remarco de una puerta de las casas que estaba cerca, pero no tenia la mínima intención de seguirlos solo quería saber que nos había hecho llegar a ese parque, así que cuando ellos se perdieron fue en busca de información.

Busco con la mirada por el lugar, y pudo divisar a Akane jugando con la pequeña Kanna.

SHAMPOO: asi que era por eso - mascullo entre dientes- pero ha llegado tu momento Akane. Me pagaras por todo, la humillación de Ranma y no haber querido hacer negocios conmigo-

Y regreso nuevamente hacia su auto en su espera, pero a la madre y la hija se les había ido el tiempo jugando, disfrutaban tanto esta juntas que el tiempo no existía. Comenzó a caer unas pequeñas gotas de agua anunciando una tormenta próxima.

AKANE: amor, creo que ya es hora de volver –aconsejo con dos tierna-

KANNA: otlo latito

AKANE: no amor, ya es hora de volver – dijo cuando comenzaba a recoger todos los juguetes.

Tomo a su hija de la mano, y camino a la salida del parque. Las dos comenzaron a cruzar la calle cuando a lo lejos se escucho el aceleramiento de un coche.

Se escucho un golpe y un grito, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Un accidente acaba de ocurrir – llamaba uno de los presentes al 911-

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado**

**Lo se me han de queres matar por el final del capi pero no se preocupen es una buena causa.. jajaja **

**Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a cada uno de los que me mandan sus review les aseguro que me dan mucho mas animo. tambien queria agradecer cada consejo que me dan les aseguro que no lo tomo a mal, se me que hace falta mucho pero espero seguir mejorando.. **

**bueno me despido...**

**bendiciones..**


	17. FIN

**holaaaaaaa... me muero, me muero, me siento vacia jajajaja se me siento super rara al decirles la historia termino, me esforse en hacerle un buen final pero cada que subo un capi no se si les a a gustar, bueno no se si deje un cabo suelto, si lo deje me avisan y se los respondo en el epilogo, bueno no se si ¿quieren? un epilogo bueno hay me avisan, subi no les voy a dar gracias, mejor lean la siguiente pagina les escribi unos agradecemientos..**

**bueno los dejo espero que me dejen sus comentarios por fa**

**muchas gracias a todos**

* * *

**TE AMO**

**No se si conmigo te va ir mejor **

Una peli azul había colocado sobre sus piernas a su salvador, mientras que comenzaba a suplicarle rodeándole con sus brazos.

AKANE: Ranma por favor resiste, no me dejes, no te vayas, yo te necesito, por favor – decía entre lamentos, tu hija y yo te necesitamos por favor no te mueras-.

Y así pasaron unos dos minutos de lamentos, mientras el con un poco de esfuerzo se acercaba lentamente a su oído.

RANMA: Estoy bien, creo que solo es alguna costilla, nada mas, deja de llorar que sabes que sabes muy bien que es mi debilidad- susurro cuando el dolor lo dejaba inconsciente.

* * *

Ya había transcurrido hora y media desde que la ambulancia se había llevado a Ranma al hospital, y toda la familia Tendo y Nodoka estaban presentes en la sala de espera.

Kasumi había pedido a las enfermeras unas gasas, agua oxigenada y alcohol para curar a la pequeña Kanna de algunos raspones de menor importancia.

KASUMI: Akane deja de dar vueltas y ven, te curo tus heridas.

AKANE: estoy bien, lo único que necesito es saber ¿como esta Ranma? – decía con un tono de preocupación-

Nodoka tomo la palabra y todos quedaron expectantes ante la información.

NODOKA: Amu yo no entiendo nada de lo que ocurrió, ¿podrías explicarnos?.

AMU: Con Ranma fuimos al Dojo y después nos dirigimos al parque donde estaba la pequeña y la mama, nos quedamos un rato viéndolas, luego le informe a Ranma que alguien nos perseguía, el se hizo el desentendido, lo que yo no sabia era que el si se había dado cuenta, por eso me bajo del árbol y me encamino hacia el carro, después me dijo que lo esperara que ya vendría, y regreso, espere unos veinte minutos y me canse asi que fui a ver, a lo lejos vi como salían las dos del parque , corrí y cuando ellas, iban en medio de la calle, el carro de la morada las intento atropellar, pero Ranma no tubo mucho tiempo para agarrarlas ya que la velocidad que llevaba era mucha, solo alcanzo a empujarlas fuera de la trayectoria del coche pero el no corrió con la misma suerte, quedo a la altura y el coche lo golpeo de frente lanzándolo a unos cuantos metros. Akane, bueno creo que asi se llama, lo único que hizo fue abrazar y proteger a la pequeña, hasta que vio a Ranma tirado a unos cuantos metros.

NODOKA: ¿la morada?

AMU: si, escuche que Ranma le gritaba Shampoo, para que se detuviera.

NODOKA:¿Shampoo? ¿Y que paso con ella?

AMU: se estrello en un poste, y luego se la llevo la policía.

Akane reflexionaba un poco en la palabras de la peli rosa, pero no se atrevió a preguntar, lo único que quería saber era si Ranma estaba bien, solamente si no se había hecho mucho daño, hacia tiempo no se ´preocupaba por alguien así, con tanta desesperación, en su cara a veces rodaba una lagrima traicionera de tanta desconfianza del destino , ya el destino se había olvidado un poco de su vida, todo lo que había tenido que sufrir era demasiado pero Ranma volvía a aparecer en su vida, y esta ves como el hombre que salvaba su vida y la de su hija, lo volvió a tener entre sus brazos, aunque no fuera una de las mejores ocasiones.

Ikuto hacia su aparición en la sala.

IKUTO: siento no haber venido cuando Nabiki me aviso del incidente, pero había un trafico tremendo.

AMU: no te preocupes guapo – decía con una mirada que lo devoraba, y le guiñaba el ojo.

Todos le dedicaron una mirada de incredulidad ante la actitud "seductora" de amu.

NODOKA: no seas imprudente amu, no te estaba hablando a ti, ni te conoce.

AMU: pero podría conocerme mejor si quiere.- menciono con vos sensual-

Ikuto sonrió ante tal escena, en su vida había conocido una mujer tan directa o tan imprudente.

Akane no se había percatado de su llegada y a que estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos.

Ikuto estaba dispuesto a hablarle y preguntarle si estaba bien pero, en ese momento salió una enfermera de la habitación donde se encontraba Ranma.

Todos comenzaron a inundarla de preguntas, pero solo contesto una.

El esta bien, no se hizo mucho daño solo tiene un brazo roto y tres costillas dislocadas, pero tendrá que tener reposo durante tres semanas por cualquier otra lesión interior sin importancia.

Todos respiraron profundo, un alivio invadió sus cuerpos , menos a Ikuto de todos modos ni lo conocía y no iba a fingir preocupación si no la sentía.

Ahora ¿la señora Akane esta?

AKANE: si soy yo –afirmo-

Estuvo preguntando por usted así que puede pasar a verlo.

Verlo no estaba en sus planes, definitivamente y después de los que había ocurrido, todos la miraron con cara de ¿Qué estas esperando? Entra.

Así que tomo aire y se dirigió, hacia la puerta parecía un camino eterno, esa era la ocasión de la que estaba hablando Kasumi, el momento de afrontar el pasado había llegado.

Dio vuelta a al perilla y entro.

Allí estaba Ranma en una camilla, con la vista perdida en el ventanal de la habitación.

AKANE:¿querías verme?

RANMA: ¿por que nunca me lo dijiste?

AKANE: ¿de que hablas?

RANMA: de Kanna, por que no me dijiste que era mi hija.

AKANE: ¿Quién te lo dijo?

RANMA: tú, estaba consiente mientras, decías que no dejara sola a mi hija.

AKANE: creí que no te interesaba saber que tenias una hija, y menos conmigo-

RANMA: ¿Cómo pudiste pensar lo contrario?

AKANE: vamos Ranma, no te hagas la victima ahora te lo iba a decir ese día, ese día que no me quisiste recibir, como quería que te dijera que estaba embarazada si hubiera pensado que era de Ryoga, mi corazón no hubiera soportado que no solamente me despreciaras a mi, sino también que a nuestra hija.

RANMA: ¿porque te fuiste? Yo. oo .o no tuve vida estos tres años, sin ti.

AKANE: claro te creo, por eso cambias de pareja como una mudada de ropa, primero Shampoo y luego hasta esa niña, Ranma es una niña ¿cómo te pudiste meterte con ella?

RANMA : ¿de quien hablas?

AKANE: de la del pelo rosado.

Ranma soltó una sonrisa picara, no había cambiado sus celos, eso aun estaba dentro de ella.

Ranma dejo salir un grito que se escucho hasta tres cuadras a la redonda.

RANMA: amu, ven aquí.

Segundos después una temblorosa amu entraba a la habitación.

AMU: juro que yo no lo hice. Te juro Ranma que el dinero me lo encontré votado, yo no tuve nada que ver con la perdida del dinero que estaba en la lacena dentro del bote de mayonesa que esta a la par de la galletas oreo.

Ranma la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

RANMA: después me encargo de eso, pero antes amu te quería presentar a Akane, Akane ella es amu MI PRIMA.

Akane abrió sus ojos, todavía no se acostumbrado a hacer el ridículo como siempre.

Amu extendió su mano. –es un placer conocerte-

Akane correspondió de la misma manera aun sin saber como salir corriendo.

RANMA: ya te puedes ir.

Amu salió y el silencio inundo el cuarto.

RANMA: Akane .o lo siento, lo siento mucho, fui un estúpido en creer todo lo que había planeado Shampoo, yo creí que no me querías, me sentí poco hombre al saber que, no te había llenado que habías tenido que acudir a Ryoga, si lo se fui un idiota, pero siempre pensé que no te merecía que eras mucho para mi. Y te entenderé si me quiebras el otro brazo, pero lo que quiero que sepas es que TE AMO, y si ni el tiempo que estuve lejos de ti, ni la distancia que impusiste entre los dos, mato lo que siento por ti ya nada lo hará.

AKANE:¿la distancia que impuse entre los dos? Ranma espere cada noche que sonara la puerta del apartamento donde vivía para que llegaras, y nunca fuiste por mi.

RANMA: ¿no creí que querías que fuera por ti?

Akane: eso ya no importa, ya paso mucho tiempo , y no lo podemos regresar así que ya la nuestro termino, y no te preocupes por Kanna, se lo diremos y se que cuando te conozca te querrá mucho, de eso estoy segura.

RANMA: ¿pondrás a tu hija a aprender a amar a un desconocido?

AKANE: no eres un desconocido, eres su padre.

Dio media vuelta para salir, cuando vio a Ranma tratar de levantarse de la camilla con gran esfuerzo se acerco para tratar de controlarlo de subirlo nuevamente.

AKANE: ¿Qué estas haciendo? Tienes que estar en reposo, no te levantes.

RANMA: eso no importa, no te vayas por favor no hemos terminado de hablar.

AKANE: yo si Ranma, no soy aquella que se fue llorando sabes, si aquella ves me hubieras recibido hubiera sido capaz de rogarte a morir, de arrodillarme ante ti para que me perdonaras, de echarme la culpa de todo, y aceptar cualquier condición que me impusieras, solamente para quedarme a tu lado, pero ahora Kanna me cambio y voy a seguir adelante, solo por ella para ella y nadie mas.

RANMA: ¿me sigues amando? – dijo mientras la atraía hacia el-

AKANE: eso ya no importa – dijo mientras la inercia la traicionaba y sus labios se acercaban mas y mas-

Ese nerviosismo hacia dejavu en su ser, aquel día en su habitación en su primer beso, ese beso que no lo saco de su mente todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos, había sido el primer contacto con el, cuando le había dicho que era la única. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No podía negarse, ¿Por qué? Sus deseos podían más que su voluntad.

Sus labios rosaron con los otros y cuando querían seguir y ahondar más, la puerta se abrió suave mente. Akane se separo rápidamente, para volver a ver quien había entrado y vio a Kanna parada en la puerta, son una sonrisa picara, bueno además de los ojos había heredado de su padre su sonrisa, Akane se ruborizo, Kanna no la había visto antes tan cerca de un hombre.

AKANE: amor ¿Qué haces aquí?

KANNA: mis tias, abuelo y los otlos se fueron a comel a la cafetelia, y yo me quede espelando que salielas Pelo pol lo visto no ibas a salir lapido –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-

RANMA: ¿creo que eres un poco precoz para tu edad mocosa?

KANNA: Hola rana ¿Cómo sigues?¿como te sientes?

AKANE: -con cara de confusión- ¿tú eres el sapo?

RANMA: no soy sapo, soy rana, ¿ha hablado de mí?

AKANE: si es lo único en lo que pronuncia la "R", pero ¿desde cuando se conocen?

RANMA: desde el día de la presentación – dijo mientras ayudaba a Kanna a subir a la cama con su único brazo bueno-

Kanna abrazo a Ranma – muchas glacias pol salvalnos-

Ranma sonrió – daría mi vida entera por ustedes, no tienes porque darme las gracias preciosa-

Akane no salía del shock, dios como había soñado esa escena de padre he hija y ahora que se daba ya era demasiado tarde, ya no se podía hacer nada. Sacudió su cabeza

AKANE: ya nos tenemos que ir, - ordeno cargando a Kanna entre sus brazos- y tomando camino hacia la puerta-

RANMA: Akane por favor, espera no te prometo que todo será perfecto por que ha veces me comporto como un idiota, tampoco te digo que soy el hombre que tu te mereces, porque hay muchos mejor que yo , lo que si te aseguro es que soy el hombre que mas te ama en este mundo, y que tratara por todos los medios de hacerte la mujer mas feliz cada día que pases conmigo, también estoy seguro que cuidare de las dos como la niña de mis hijos, me asegurare que cada día sepan que las amo, y que no abra nada sobre el mundo que me vuelva a separar de ustedes.

Akane había detenido su camino, y de sus ojos salían lágrimas nuevamente, eso era lo que tanto había esperado escuchar de su parte, Kanna la miraba atentamente. Y Akane voltio nuevamente.

AKANE: no sabes como espere esas palabras, pero ya es tarde, ayer firme un contrato con una empresa muy importante, y le prometí a Ikuto que nos iríamos, hasta ayer estaba segura de hacer ese viaje pero tu nuevamente vuelves y quebrantas mi voluntad, el amor me hace débil Ranma, lo nuestro comenzó como un trato, un trato relámpago y así como comenzó así termino, nunca fuimos los suficientemente maduros para luchar por nuestro amor, tu no me escuchaste y yo hui como una cobarde, y ahora que nos damos cuenta de nuestros errores ya es demasiado tarde. –Dijo saliendo de la habitación-

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel día en el hospital, y Ranma no había buscado a Akane en todo ese tiempo.

En el aeropuerto, dos adultos y una pequeña estaban sentados esperando la salida de su vuelo, hasta su anuncio de la salida del avion. Kanna tenia una cara de nostalgia ya se había acostumbrado a todo y a todos y ahora mama volvía a sacarla y no la había dejado despedirse de Ranma, y mucho menos el la había vuelto a visitar. Akane tenía una cara de inmensa tristeza pero se hacia la fuerte ante todos.

Ikuto les tendió la mano para que se dirigieran a la entrada del avión, Akane le regalo una sonrisa fingida pero no la rechazo, entraron y tomaron haciendo esperando que despegara.

SEÑOR NO PUEDE ENTRAR Y MUCHO MENOS SI NOQUIO A NUESTRO GUARDIA – gritaba la azafata-

AKANE – grito un pelinegro buscando en cada asiento-

Siiiiiiiiiii- -grito Kanna-

Akane se levanto del asiento para ver atrás a un hombre que llevaba todavía el brazo enyesado- sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, Ikuto sonrió ante la escena-

Ranma corrió hasta donde Akane la tomo por la cintura y sin darle tregua planto un fuerte beso, al cual ella no opuso resistencia, el beso tan esperado para los dos, un apasionado beso de los cuales no volvería a privarse nunca más

AKANE: ¿Qué haces aquí?

RANMA: fui a tu casa, a buscarte pero Kasumi me dijo que ya había partido. Y no lo pensé dos veces y vine a buscarte. quiero que sepas que estas dos semanas no te busque por que esperaba las palabras que te convencerían de quedarte a mi lado, las ensaye día y noche y ahora que me toca decírtelas no recuerdo ninguna, pero de lo que si me acuerdo es que las amo, y que no permitiré que se vayan nuevamente de mi lado, no otra ves- decía con determinación-

Akane se aferro a su pecho con fuerza como si no quisiera que se le despegara nunca más-

AKANE: viniste por mi -susurro-

Ya te habías tardado papi –regaño una niña parada en su asiento-

Ikuto, Ranma y Akane rodaron sus ojos, para darse cuenta si esas palabras provenían de Kanna y si era ella-

KANNA: si ya lo sabia, supe que rana ela mi papi desde que nos ablazo el día de la collecion.

Ranma y Akane volvieron nuevamente a mirarse y se besaron, ante la miraba de todos los del avión que habían observado de principio a fin la escena, unas señoras hasta con lagrimas en sus ojos.

AKANE: Ikuto . o

IKUTO: Akane mas bien te estabas tardando, en negarte a ir conmigo, te juro que si Ranma no hubiera llegado ahora yo mismo te hubiera bajado del avión, y te hubiera mandado a luchar por lo que nunca has luchado TU FELICIDAD. – y dirigiéndose a Ranma – no voy a comenzar como en las novelas a decirte que si no la cuidas te mato, por que se que ya lo sabes de sobra, lo único que quiero que hagas es darme el numero de la peli rosada que estaba en el hospital – dijo sacando su celular-

Todos lo miraron interrogantes ¿acaso era broma?

Ikuto descifro esa mirada

IKUTO: no, no es broma, dámelo o acaso crees que te llevas a mi diseñadora favorita así como así y me dejas solo-

Ranma se lo dio.

AKANE: Ikuto no tengo palabras para decirte todo lo que te agradezco que hayas esta conmigo todo este tiempo y apoyarme con Kanna en todo momento siempre vas a ser el amigo mas importante en mi vida – dijo entre sollozos para luego abrazarlo y despedirse-

IKUTO: ¿y tu pequeña? ¿Me vas a extrañar?

KANNA: si tío Ikuto, y mucho, - menciono cuando lo abrazaba. Te quiero mucho tio Ikuto

IKUTO: yo también peque, pero te vas a portar muy bien con tus papas ¿verdad?

La niña asintió con la cabeza ¿vendras a vernos tio Ikuto?

-claro pequeña, no se libraran de mi tan fácilmente-

RANMA: no se como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por Akane y mi hija.

IKUTO: yo se como, bajándote del avión por que ya esta el capitán un poco desesperado, y haciéndolas feliz, y no te preocupes que vendré pronto para revisar el trabajo que estas haciendo, de todos modos, me toca ser el intermediario entre la empresa y Akane.

Se despidieron y bajaron, las maletas subieron al auto.

RANMA: tu familia nos espera en mi casa.

AKANE:¿mi familia?¿en tu casa?

RANMA: no preguntes que es una sorpresa.

AKANE: y ¿como sabias que no nos iríamos?

RANMA: digamos que por intuición

AKANE: Hmp…

* * *

Llegaron a la misión y todos están esperándolos incluso hasta la nueva pareja Ryoga y Ukyo, habían comenzado a salir, también estaba son Genma una gran recepción había sido preparada por Nodoka, y todos estaban esperando lo que el ojiazul tendría que decir-

RANMA: bueno no se por donde comenzar, pero a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ahora se que todo valio la pena, todo ayudo a tener este gran final pero quiero comenzar de nuevo, no como comenzó nuestra historia toda atropeyada sino en orden asi que.

¿Akane te quieres casar conmigo?

Akane no lo podía creer esto era demasiado bueno para ser real, se quedo un momento observando a su pelinegro cuando sacaba un cajita con una anillo hermoso.}

Si si Ranma me quiero casar contigo

Mientras los dos viejos de la reunión lloraban a mares ante la escena por unos minutos, antes de preguntarse ¿no estaban ya casados?

NODOKA: si pero no les acuerden, que están bien emocionados –aconsejaba y los tres asentían con la cabeza-

RANMA: que bien que aceptaste, asi podras escribir un final feliz en tu libro – susurro mientras le mostraba el manuscrito que Kanna le había dado-

Kannaaaaaa – reprendía la mama a su pequeña-

Uff- se escucho salir de los labios de la pequeña cuando salía hacia la sala a ver televisión-

Después de que todos los felicitaron Ranma fue en busca de su pequeña que miraba muy atenta un anime, al ojiazul le llamo mucho la atención la caricatura- para después volver al lugar de la recepción se colocaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

RANMA: papa me podrías explicar ¿Por qué en la televisión hay una serie con personajes muy parecidos a mostros y se llama RANMA ½?

Jajajaja Uff, se escucho decir a un viejo cuando salía por la puerta.

**FIN**

* * *

**Final de Shampoo:**

Después de que la policía la apresara y le cayera 20 años de reclusión, en la prisión no le caia bien a nadie y llego una gorilona que la trataba como su esclava y de vez en cuanto le daba unas cuantas palizas que la mandaban al hospital, tres años después se incendio la prisión dejándola con graves quemaduras en su rostro y cuerpo y el pelo chamusquiado. cumplió su condena y salió de la prisión ya entraba en edad para que pidiera en las esquinas dinero para comer ya que de las empresas amazonas no había quedado ni rastro y en uno de esos días cuando pedía un carro a toda velocidad la atropello causándole la muerte instantánea.

* * *

ESPERO HABER HECHO UN BUEN FINAL

**Bueno que les puedo decir que llore cuando lo termine si, llore y mucho jajaja decidi dejar el final de shampoo al final porqe no queria darle importancia a ella en el capi final, espero le haya gustado, lean mis aagradecimientos por fa.. **


	18. AGRADECIMIENTOS

Hola… bueno que les puedo decir,es un tanto feo saber que ya ternime la historia, este fue mi primer fic y fue el que más me ha llenado de alegrías,y o mejor que me dejo fue a muy buenos amigos, todavía estoy esperando la demanda de la real academia de la lengua española por que ya me gaste todas la "GRACIAS" del español.

No me salen palabras para seguir agradeciendo a todos los que siguieron mi relato, fue una idea que un día me imagine y la comencé a escribir de la nada, mi hermana la encontró en mi compu y la publico cuando leí los primeros comentarios fue una gran emoción y me sentí con mas animo de seguirla escribiendo, nunca supe lo que iba a pasar en el siguiente capitulo, pero las palabras salían de mi cabeza, hasta llegar donde estoy..

Se que no fue el mejor fic , ni tuve la mejor de las historias, y tampoco puedo decir que fue un fic sin errores pero lo que si se es que me encanto escribirla, que disfrute cada una de las frases que quise comunicar, y que era un gran escape de todo a mi alrededor, me internaba en un mundo diferente, y lo mejor era que cada uno de los mensajes que me dejaban, me hacían gritar de alegría, que me emocionaba cuando las colocaban como una de las historias favoritas. Y es por eso que anuncio mi retirada del mundo de los fic **por un tiempo**, no crean que se va a librar de mi tan tapido…. creo que me lance muy rápido a escribir y cometí muchos errores en los cuales tengo que trabajar. Les estaré presentando unos song fic de vez en cuando pero creo tardar un poco en escribir un fin de varios capítulos y mas con los lemons jajaja de verdad que sude en los que escribí en esta historia.

Les quería contar algunas de las cosas que aprendí en este fic a apreciar a todos los que nos deleitan con sus historias, por que escribir es un hobby, pero tiene cierta complicación, a veces no te salen palabras para describir la situación y a veces se escucha atropellado cuando lo escribimos, lo que si se es que que no somos escritores profesionales y lo único que queremos es tratar de relatar alguna historia diferente o un sueño, que son los deseos que queremos que se realicen en los anime. Hasta los escritores profesionales al publicar sus libros pasan por una inspección exhaustiva, y a pesar de todo realizamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

**Les quería agradecer por todas sus visitas, a cada uno de los que me aconsejaron a hacer las cosas mejor, a cada uno que se tomo el tiempo para escribirme un review, a cada uno de los que estuvieron pendientes de las actualizaciones al seleccionarme con uno de sus alertas y a todos los que pusieron esta historia como uno de sus favoritas.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS**

**DIOS LOS BENDIGA.**


End file.
